The Last Werewolf
by raptorhunter18
Summary: There is a werewolf in Hollywood Arts and its looking for a mate but who is the werewolf Jade and Tori have their own ideas on who it is and it makes them clash but in the middle of it all they fall in love now they must face the idea of the of who it is
1. Prologue

**Well i have decided to try my hand in Jori writing. i wanted to post this just to see what kind of reaction i get to this. i have been writing werewolf and vampire fics for a little while now and i thought of a fic to write. i had a little help from a friend named Jay AKA Jordan lol i owe her a lot. i wanted the prologue to leave you wondering. well ill give a short summery and if yall like it please R&R thnaks**

**summery: There is only one werewolf left in the world and it lives in LA. It attends Hollywood Arts and it is looking for a mate. a few people go missing and a secret society is out to hunt and kill the last werewolf and rid the world of them. The students at Hollywood Arts know that one of them is the wolf but who is it. Jade and Tori have their own theories and it put them at each others throats but even while they are at each others throats they still manage to develop feelings for each other but now with it being the senior year of high school they both have questions. it feels that the wolf and the society is closing in on them. now they must do what they can for each other while they work on keeping their love. who will live and who will die? Who is the werewolf?**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Werewolf<strong>

**Prologue **

I awake to the sound of dripping water. My eyes start to adjust to the darkness of the warehouse I seem to be in. I sat up slowly groaning as my body starts to protest the movement. I close my eyes as I try to figure out what the hell happened to me to get me to show up here in this warehouse. Nothing comes back to me. The last thing I remember was driving as fast as I could through downtown LA when…WEREWOLF. I remember the werewolf, the one I fell in love with, the one I discovered the secret of. We were being chased by werewolf hunters, the werewolf I am involved with is the last one.

This werewolf turns into a natural looking wolf. It has red colored fur and is one of two species of werewolves. But in the end it is still the last werewolf on earth, and people still want to kill it. This type of werewolf only infects someone with the virus if it chooses them to be its mate. This werewolf has chosen me to be its mate, an I want to be its mate.

This werewolf yes, it has been killing people but it hasn't harmed me. It wouldn't harm me, I know it. I look around and soon I find myself looking up into the sky through the skyline. I breath out a sigh of relief when I see that it isn't a full moon. I need to get up and figure out just where I am. As I am looking around I see that I am near Hollywood Arts, which means I'm near home. Opening the door headlights suddenly bathe me in their soft white glow. I look as the car speeds by not even noticing me as I stand in front of the door. Just then I pick up the soft scent of blood, my blood. I reach up and touch the side of my head to feel the warm stickiness of blood running down the side of my head.

I pull my hand back and I let out a soft gasp when I see my hand is covered in blood. I looked over to see my car parked off and out of the way. I stagger over to it and look in to see that the whole steering column had been ripped apart. Who ever done this doesn't want me leaving to fast or at all. Then it hits me, I'm bait…bait for the werewolf. I need to get as far away from this building as possible. I start frantically looking around for a way to bet away from here.

The most I can do is start walking and hope that the werewolf or the hunters don't find me. Don't get me wrong I want to see the werewolf again, but not right now. I don't want it to be killed…I love it and it loves me. I want the virus, it not that I want to live forever, but its because I get to live forever with the werewolf. I'm looking around as I start walking to get the hell out of here. Suddenly some lights kick on behind me causing me to freeze and slowly look back behind myself.

"Are you ok Miss?" I hear a man call at me.

"Do I look like I'm fucking ok" I growled looking at the man's outline.

"Let me help you" he says walking forward.

I look at him as he walked up to me and looked at me. I see it there on the arm of his jacket. It is a red triangle and inside of it is a wolf skull with a snake coiled through the eye sockets. The snake has its mouth open an I look at the fangs and the yellow eyes of the snake. He's a Viper, the ones hunting the werewolf I love. I stagger backwards and fall to the ground just as the man reaches his hand to me. I hear him chuckle as he suddenly grabs my arm and pull me to my feet. I scream out as I fight against him to get free of his grasp.

"We still need you" he says in a sly voice as he pulls me back to the warehouse.

Without warning I punch him in his groin causing him to howl out in pain. He doubles over as he lets go of me. I turn and start running the best I can because my leg is injured. I glance back at him as he gets back to his feet and turns in my direction. _COME ON FEET FUCKING MOVE_ my thoughts scream to myself. Suddenly a second pair of hands grab a hold of me and pick me up causing me to let out a shrill of fright. I look at the second Viper as he grabs a hold of me and lifts me off the ground. I bite the man's hand but it wasn't enough to get free from his grasp. He violently throws me into a wall leaving a dent of my body in the metal wall.

I groan out as the man grabs me by my foot and drags me back to the building. I can't fight to well now I'm in a haze, my vision is clouded over in fog from the impact. I look to see him push the door open and drag me inside the warehouse. I can feel more blood dripping from my head wound.

"What should we do with her?" I hear one ask as he pushes me over to a table.

"We will kill her after we get the wolf, we need her to bring the wolf here. We know the wolf claimed her as its mate. The virus wasn't transmitted but she was bitten in the neck. It was a claiming bite, she won't ever be far from her mate" I hear one of the men say making me worry, they want to take my mate from me, the one I love.

I look over to see three men walking around the warehouse. The full moon still wasn't for another three days. They want to kill the werewolf now and end the species forever. I look as two of the men cock a pistol they had and looked to their leader who opens a revolver. The man began to load silver bullets into the revolver. I know the other two don't have silver bullets but those bullets will slow the werewolf down enough to finish it off. The man with the revolver picks me up and carries me over to a table and straps me down to it. I look at him as he moves my hand onto a flat surface.

"Scream for me darling" he says to me with a sadistic smile.

Suddenly I felt a nail get driven through my hand into the surface. I scream as loud as my lungs would let me as I felt blood dripping off of the nail end. I look at him as he places the nail gun back to my hand. Suddenly we all hear the sound of a howl and I knew the werewolf was coming. He knew this too.

"Get ready boys the wolf is coming" he says. Looking back at me he drives another nail through my hand making me scream out in pain again. The scream prompted another howl from the werewolf. It was coming for its mate, and the trap was laid. I look to him as suddenly his fist sot across my face knocking me unconscious.

XX

"Wake up damn it" I hear a soft and sultry voice say to me.

I groan a bit as my eyes slowly open to see the werewolf's beautiful face. The wolf smiles when it sees my eyes open and look into its eyes. The eyes have flakes of orange strewn through those beautiful hazel orbs. That was showing it was almost time for the werewolf to change. You see three days before the full moon the eyes begin to show signs that it will be changing. Aside from this the strength and speed start to get boosted. I look at the werewolf to see a lone tear slip from it eyes.

"You need to get out of here" I say looking at the wolf.

"I'm not leaving you, this is my fault you are here. I'm getting you out of here" The wolf says to me as it frees my hand causing me to scream out in pain. The wolf gave me a soft and loving kiss to take my mind off of the pain. Its lips are soft and tender on my own. Even though I am in a world of pain I still love the kisses I get from the wolf.

"Vipers are here for you" I say as the wolf pulls back from the kiss.

"I know, but I don't care, I love you and I would take on the world for you" the wolf says as it freed me from the straps.

I looked at the wolf and started to shake my head, I didn't want the wolf getting killed. It was the last one and I wouldn't accept the idea of the one I love being killed because of me. I sit up and gave the wolf a quick and loving kiss. "You need to leave now, leave me behind" I say as I rub the side of the wolf's soft face. The skin is so soft to the touch I can never stop myself from caressing the wolf's skin.

"No, I'm not leaving you" the wolf says to me.

Suddenly a door slams shut causing us to look as lights start to come on. I looked at the wolf knowing this could very well be our end. I look over to see one of the men walking up towards us. The man suddenly pulled out a pistol and begins to fire the gun at us. The wolf quickly grabs me by my waist and jumps up to a catwalk above us. I hear the wolf growl and I look to see a bullet had grazed it in the shoulder. I look down to see the Viper walking towards the catwalk while he reloads his pistol.

"We need to get out of here" I say as she helps me move down the catwalk.

"I know, but they have silver lined in everything. We need to get to the control panel so we can open the door and get the hell out of here" the wolf said looking to me.

Suddenly another Viper showed up in front of us with his pistol raised. Just as he fires a shot the wolf turns its body to protect me. It howled out in pain as the bullet struck the wolf. The wolf jumps off of the catwalk carrying me through the air. We landed on the table and looked as the first Viper walks forward. He was loading the gun again as he looks at us. Suddenly the wolf let me go and it launches itself at the man. I looked as it grabbed his hand with the pistol and quickly broke the hand. As soon as the wolf did this its hands shot up and grip the man by his head. With a quick twist of the hands I hear the sound of the man's neck breaking. His body slumps to the ground.

Just then sparks shoot up around the wolfs feet causing her to jump back. We look up to see the man on the catwalk firing his gun at the wolf. I look as it quickly jumps up to the catwalk and roars at the man. I see him fire three bullets into the wolf causing it to fall back to the floor of the catwalk. I look at the fallen gun on the floor and I dive for it. I grip the handle of the pistol and snap it up and fire it quickly at the Viper. I look as the bullets strike the man in the left side of his neck and head. He crumples to the right causing him to fall off of the cat walk.

The wolf looks down at the dead man and slowly back to me. It jumps off of the catwalk and walks over to me. It gave me a soft kiss and smiles at me as I get pulled into a loving embrace. Then I remember the leader, the one that had the silver bullets. "We need to go now, there is one more…and he has silver bullets" I say looking into the wolf's eyes.

Suddenly another gunshot rang out and the wolf howled in pain as a bullet hit its shoulder. I looked at the small jet of smoke burns up from the flesh. We turn to see the leader looking at us holding his revolver tightly. The wolf pushes me out of the way and begins growling at him. I look as he smiles at the wolf and slowly pulls the hammer back on the pistol and points it at the wolf. My mind races with a million different things. But one thing remains I love this wolf, more then anything. I look to the ground and slowly look up to the man and the wolf. She was roaring at him as her hands out in a claw shape trying to threaten him. I look at him as a smile crawls across his face. I know what I have to do.

I shoot forward quickly and throw myself in front of the wolf just as he fires a shot. There is no pain oddly enough, there is nothing. I look at the man but just as I do sound starts filling my ears. I hear the wolf screaming at me as I start to fall backwards. The wolf catches me and we slowly fall to the ground, the wolf cradling me in its arms. I look into the wolfs eyes as it begins crying. I reach up and gently stroke the side of its face and smile softly at it as it sets me onto the ground.

Suddenly the wolf launches itself at the man with blinding speed. I look as it grabs the hand with the gun in it and wrenches it free from his hand. I look as the wolf punches her fist through his gut sending a spray of blood behind the man. The wolf reached its hand up and quickly ripped the throat of the man out. As it did this the wolf let out a powerful roar and dropped his corpse to the ground. It slowly turns and looks at me as I can feel my blood pooling around me. I looked at it as it came to my side and picked my head up gently.

"I love you" I say weakly.

"I love you too, I'm going to save you" the wolf said softly as it kissed me.

I looked into the wolf's eyes as the teeth changed into sharp wolf teeth. It nuzzled close to the nape of my neck and its hot breath made my skin tingle. The Wolf warned me it world hurt, but considering how I have a bullet still lodged in me I cant se how much worse it can get. Then suddenly I feel the pain of the teeth sinking into my skin, and finally into my flesh. I grit my teeth in pain as my blood shoots out across the wolf's face. While this was going on I hadn't noticed that the wolf was digging out the bullet lodged inside of me. Suddenly I screamed out in pain as she rips the bullet out of my flesh. Jut then the Wolf gently releases me an I look into the eyes as its teeth change back to normal.

"You're mine now and forever" the Wolf said softly as it tipped its head to mine.

"And it's what I want" I say with a soft smile as I tip my head to the Wolf's.


	2. Chapter One

**Hey folks i know i just posted this yesterday but the reaction i got to it was unbelievable 7 comets an 250 views, this is shaping up to be my best story. keep them reviews coming and i will post more chapters quickly. if you have read my work before then by the next chapter i will have a music mix up for this story. i also only did the prologue in first person to make you guess...guess about everything. i will only put something in first person when it is from the wolf's pov. but i also want it to take place over the span of 2 years starting with the first week of the senior year and running up to the prologue and a bit beyond that. Next chapter i will have a mix up for yall. well that's enough rambling lol...wait to tetyline i like twix :) so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**(Two Years Ago)**_

"Well I don't get why you sold the bike" Tori said in a frustrated tone as she placed her hands on her hips. She glared at Beck as he stood in front of her on the stage in Sikowitz's acting class. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed at Beck as he rubbed his hands through his hair. Today Sikowitz was wanting them to act out a family scene with an upset child trying to have them work on controlling.

Tori was wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and a purple t-shirt. Her brown hair was down her back in-between her shoulder blades and flowed as she turned her head. She had a thin body and a slender face except for her cheek bones which everyone loved. Her hazel eyes locked onto Beck's brown eyes and she showed a disgusted face as she looked at him. She began tapping her foot causing a clicking sound to move through the room. She crossed her arms and waited for his reply as he looked at her

"Because he outgrew it, plus it was a little extra money we need" Beck said timidly as he looked at Tori. Beck was what every girl wanted, he was handsome strong and had an athletic body type. His hair was some what long and he had a slight tan to his skin. He used to be in a relationship with Jade, a mean girl but one he cared for. They had still friends but that was it.

"But daddy, I loved that bike" Andre wined from behind Beck. They looked at him as he walked onto the stage. He was in costume wearing some suspenders over his shirt and pants. His ebony skin shone in the sunlight as did his hair. He looked at Tori and Beck as he began to pout like a child would.

"CUT" Sikowitz barked causing everyone to jump. He walked up to the stage and looked at the three people on the small stage. He wore his famous pajama pants and pajama shirt. He sipped from his coconut this time using blue bendable straw. He looked at them as they looked at him confused as to what they might have done wrong.

"What, what did we do wrong?" Tori asked looking at him.

"Oh not you and Beck, you two were doing an awesome job. Andre where is the propeller hat I told you to wear?" Sikowitz asked walking up to the stage.

"Um, you're wearing it" Andrea said pointing at the top of Sikowitz's head.

"Ah, yes I was wondering why my head felt tight" Sikowitz said taking the hat off and then handing it to Andre.

The bell rung and everyone left the room to go to lunch. Before Tori left she stopped and saw Jade asleep in her chair. She looked at her as she snore slightly with her head tipped down. Her black hair hung loosely around her head with a solid blue streak through it. Her left eyebrow had a new bolt in it and where the tattoo on her under arm now had a trail of stars coiling around up to her hand. She was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt on under it. Tori reached out shook her shoulder to wake her up. The touch of her hand startled Jade awake.

Jade looked up at Tori to see her smiling at her. She grumbled as she got up from her chair. "Sorry Vega, that was the result of your acting" Jade said as she picked up her book bag and started out of the room.

"Well it seems like this only happens once a month, around the full moon" Tori says walking behind her.

"What are you saying Vega?" Jade asked as they walk outside to the lunch room.

"Well when ever this time comes you always get restless" Tori said as she got her food.

"Doesn't mean shit" Jade grumbled as she took a seat at the table.

"What doesn't mean shit?" Robbie asked looking at them as he adjusted his glasses. He also adjusted his puppet named Rex. He wore jeans and a t-shirt as he took a bite of a slice of pizza. His hair was brown and curly and his brown eyes reflected behind his glasses.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Jade snipped at him.

"Someone has their panties tied in a knot" Rex said with a chuckle.

Jade looked at him and quickly slammed the puppet's head down on the table. This action prompted a howl of pain from the puppet. Jade let a small smirk crawl across her face as she looked at the puppet. Slowly she looked at Tori who was staring at her stunned by this action. It was a new one that she hadn't done yet to the puppet. She would usually rip something off of the puppet but this time she didn't feel like it.

"JADE! You should really calm down" Tori said looking at her.

"Just leave me alone Vega or I'll cut those lips off with my favorite pair of scissors" Jade snorted as she took a drink of her soda.

"Well ok then" Tori said looking to her food.

"One time my brother was cutting his hair with some scissors and then a squirrel came through a window. He tried to cut the squirrel's fur but the squirrel bit him…now he's missing part of his pinky finger" Cat said making everyone stare at her. She had bright red hair and hazel eyes that seemed to sit nicely in her pale skin. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt that seemed to make her hair gleam.

"Here Cat keys" Jade said this time taking her house and car key off of it so that nothing would happen to them…not like last time when Cat ate one.

Jade sat there looking at her hamburger in front of her. The smell of the meat made her mouth water. She shot forward and sunk her teeth into the burger as she let out a ravines growl. Her blue eyes scanned around at everyone watching her eat the burger. "What?" she said with a mouth full of burger. She looked as they all just shook their heads and mumbled different things, so she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her burger.

XX

Jade stood under the shower head letting the hot water pour over herself. _The Full Moon _Tori's voice echoed through her mind. Yes, she did get restless this time of any month. She had her own personal reasons for being restless and not getting much sleep. Her dreams were always invaded by nightmares from many years ago. The night she watched her mother get killed by a wolf. Nobody believed her though about it being a wolf seeing as how the last wolf seen in lower California was in 1975.

She ran the soap over her body and closed her eyes as she did. Her fingers trailed over a scar on her left side over her rib cage. A scar she had gotten the night her mom died when the car had gotten flipped. The memories rolled back to her and assaulted her mind as they trailed over the pink lumps.

XX

_(Thirteen Years Ago)_

_Jade was a five year old child who happily played with her doll in the back seat of the car as her mom drove. She looked up to her mom who looked at her through a rearview mirror. They smiled at each other as they drove into a fog bank. Her mother turned the high beams off so she could see better. She glanced back to Jade, her daughter who meant the world to her. She smiled as she made different voices for the doll. She turned back to the road and suddenly slammed on the brakes as she saw the outline of a massive wolf._

_She looked at it as it stood on all four paws and it was almost the size of the car. Its eyes shined bright yellow in the car's headlights. She looked as the wolf looked back at her and arched its back and growled at her. She looked at the jet black fur of the animal. Aside from the color of the fur it had a white throat patch and underbelly. She flashed high beams and honked the horn of the car. That seemed to work and the wolf bounded into the woods._

_Jade had been transfixed by the beauty of the wolf. She had only seen them in the zoo and thought they were beautiful. They were her favorite animal and she would keep telling her parents she was going to have one someday. She looked out her window as the car slowly started to drive away. She had her face pressed to the glass trying to see the wolf in the dark of the woods. The only light in the woods was the moonlight of the full moon. She was transfixed at the idea of the wolf looking back at her._

_**CRASH…**_

_something slammed into the right side of the car sending shards of glass flying through the car. Jade screamed in fear as her doll was thrown free. Suddenly the car was hit again flipping it over onto its roof. Jade hung in her seatbelt and her hair hung down with her arms._

"_Jade…are you ok?" her mom said in a frantic tone as she undid her seatbelt. Her mom fell onto the roof and looked at Jade as she hung upside down._

"_Mommy" Jade cried as she looked at her mother._

"_It's ok honey…mommy's here, mommy's coming to get you" her mother said as some blood dripped off of her arms. He looked at jade and saw her white shirt had some blood soaked in it. Where the blood was soaked at she could see the rips in the fabric and she knew that some glass had cut her daughter._

_Jade cried as she felt the pain and the blood rolling up her body towards her armpit. She looked at her mom as she moved towards her. Suddenly the windshield exploded causing shards of glass to fly through the car. Jade screamed and looked at her mother. Suddenly they both heard the growling and before either of them could do anything Jade watched in horror as her mother was pulled out of the car. Looking around frantically she saw a pair of scissors laying above her head. She reached up and grabbed a hold of them. She began to cut the seatbelt and when she did she fell onto the roof._

_Just then she heard screaming and she looked up to see it. The headlights of the car shined on the black wolf as it walked around her mother. Her mother tried to get up but as she did the wolf bit her calf muscle and yanked its head to the left violently. Jade gasped in horror as blood sprayed across the ground. The wolf dropped the hunk of meat from it mouth and moved closer to her mother. She tried to fend the large black beast off by hitting it in the nose. This action only angered the wolf. It clamped down on her hand and shook its head violently._

_Jade could heard the sickening sound of bones breaking as it shook it head. She looked on as her mother wasn't being shook no more. She watched as the wolf made a crunching sound and she could see a finger fall out of the wolf's mouth. She saw her mother sit up and when she did she saw the gleaming. Her mother's hand had been severed just above the wrist. There was ragged flesh and bone that gleamed in the lights of the car. The wolf looked at her as she started screaming. Suddenly the wolf bit her in the nape of her neck and began to shake her like a rag doll. Blood sprayed across the road and onto the car._

_Jade was frozen in fear as she watched the wolf attack her mother. It dropped her mother to the ground and looked at her as she wasn't moving. Jade saw this too as tears flowed from her eyes. "MOMMY" she screamed. The wolf's head snapped up and looked at her. Suddenly the wolf ran on all fours barking at her. It got low to the ground and slammed its way into the windshield. It clawed and pawed at the inside of the car trying to reach Jade. She screamed out as its blood covered teeth and muzzle snapped shut just mere inches from her face. She could feel the hot breath and spittle of the wolf on her face. She screamed out as the wolf tried to get closer to her but couldn't. _

_Jade looked in her hand and saw the scissors and looked at them. She looked at the blood red eyes of the wolf as it growled at her. Its teeth were bared and its blood covered tongue came out and licked its nose as it tried to get closer to her. She screamed out as she stabbed the scissors at the wolf. She connected a direct shot to the wolf's nose causing it to yelp in pain and shock. She stabbed it again and again and for a total of five times she stabbed the wolf in the nose. Finally the wolf managed to back up and climb out of the remains of the car. It moved back over to Jade's mother and started to feed. _

_Jade curled up in a ball gripping the scissors close to her body as she tucked her head into her arms. She could hear the sound of bones being crunched and flesh ripping. She closed her eyes tightly as not to picture what was going on outside. After about twenty minuets the sound stopped. She looked outside of the car to see why it had stopped. She saw the remains of her mother laying in the road. Pieces of flesh, bones, clothing, and organs laid strewn across road in a pool of blood. Just then she heard the sound of a police siren and she looked up to see the lights of the cop car._

_She looked as the cop stopped and got out with his gun and flashlight out. He scanned the area looking for any possible threat. He walked up to the remains on the road and then shined the light on the car. Just as he did the light fell on Jade who was looking at him. She had the scissors in a death grip as she cried. The officer climbed in to help her out but she pulled back just a bit. _

"_It's ok little girl, I won't hurt you" he said in a soft and loving voice._

_Slowly she moved forward and took his hand and together the slowly climbed out of the car. He picked her up and held her in his arms as he moved back to his car. "It ate my mommy" she said in a weakened tone._

"_What did?" the cop said stopping dead in his tracks to look at her._

"_A wolf" Jade said softly as she looked back to the woods._

XX

Jade opened her eyes quickly pushing the memory back to the darkest parts of her mind. She shut the shower off and stepped out of it to look at the steam covered mirror. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall until she came into her room. She looked around at the black painted room and looked at all of the posters hanging up. She took the towel off and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of women's boxers. She stopped and looked at the glass cased scissors that Cat had gotten her for Christmas a few years ago. She looked at them for a few seconds before she walked over to her bed. She looked at the nightstand to see another pair of scissors laying on it. She took them in her hands and laid down in bed.

She had been sleeping with scissors ever since that night. She felt safe with them nearby, they had saved her life once before. She turned on the TV and move through the channels until she landed on _Being Human. _She loved this show, the idea of a vampire, werewolf, and ghost as roommates made her laugh. She looked at the TV and watched as the characters walked around the screen. Soon her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

XX

A lone man walked out of a movie theater. He walked down the road towards the park nearby. He lived right on the other side of it so it wouldn't take him to long to get to his house. He stopped only long enough to light a cigarette and keep walking. He stopped and looked at the pond which was lit up by some lights. He reached into his pocket and pulled out penny. He flicked it into the water and watched as it caused a small splash.

Suddenly a red flash slammed into him knocking him to the ground. He looked around as trying to figure out what just hit him. He then saw it standing there in the light. It was a red furred wolf with its back arched. It growled at him and its orange eyes locked onto him. He looked as the wolf growled at him and bared its teeth at him. The wolf bolted at him and jumped for him. He quickly scrambled across the ground as the wolf snapped at him. He heard the sound of the wolf splashing into the water. He looked back as the wolf got to its feet and jumped out of the water. It was huge for a wolf nearly the size of a SUV.

His legs pumped as he rand across the grass towards his house. He looked back as the wolf barked at him and gave chase. He was close almost to his hose where he could be safe. The wolf was gaining on him and so he pumped his legs harder. He suddenly slammed into his front door and quickly opened it. He slammed the door behind himself and quickly locked the door behind himself. He backed up from it as he heard a loud crash hit the door. He heard the sound of snarling and growing at the door. And soon it stopped completely leaving the house dead silent.

He breathed deeply as he turned and walked into the kitchen. He looked to see his house phone sitting on the counter of the island. He walked forward and just as he gripped a hold of it the backdoor flew off of its hinges. He looked to see the wolf standing on the door looking at him. His eyes grew wide as the wolf jumped at him. He screamed out just as the wolf's paws slammed onto his chest pinning him to the ground. He looked as the teeth of the wolf gleamed in the light of the moon. That was the last thing he saw as the wolf clamped its mouth down on his head.

XX

_**(The Wolf's POV)**_

Jesus Christ I slipped up I can't fucking believe this shit. I just killed a man as the werewolf which I hadn't done in a year. I tried to get to the woods but I didn't make it in time. I wake up fully nude with blood around my mouth down my chin and covering my breast. I sit up quickly and look at the shreds of the man laying around me. One nice thing about being a werewolf is I change back to a human before anyone can notice I am gone. I stand up and only take a few seconds to stretch my body something I need to do…god I get stiff after a change. There is one more nice thing about this, I am the last one of my kind. I've only been a werewolf for three years but I am still the last one. I got infected when I myself was attacked by a wolf. I was bitten in the calf of my leg but there is one thing about what type I am. I am a Skin Walker, not a Lycanthroat.

Lycanthroats are bipedal, while Skin Walkers turn into a natural looking wolf. We just are really big compared to normal wolves. But at I was saying a Skin Walker only infects someone if it chooses that person as a mate. The wolf that bit me chose me for its mate only two days after it infected me it got killed. Now I am searching for a mate. There is one thing Lycanthroats and Skin Walkers have in common we are both immortal, only something silver can kill us. The final thing I know I am the last Skin Walker…however I don't know if there are anymore Lycanthroats. But from what I know there aren't, making me the last werewolf on earth.

I jump into a stream and clean all of the blood off of my body. The water is very cold on my skin and causes goose bumps to rise out of my skin. I look at my reflection to see both of my eyes are slit pupils and orange in color, the eyes of the wolf. My hair is still the color of the wolf's fur. The eyes and hair will change back to normal in only an hour. No one knows what I am…I am a monster, and the only person I will want to know is my mate…who ever she is. That's right I said she, I am attracted to women, but it's who I am. I look in the direction of my house and run to it quickly and using my agility I launch myself into my second story window into my room. Fuck…I've got three hours until I get to be at school…and Sikowitz is testing us today. It's going to be a long ass day.


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey Folks new chapter and thanks to y'all with reviews and adds i worked on this all day for y'all as i said i would. i will work hard on getting chapters posted for y'all in a quick manor if you keep it up. and as promised after this chapter i will have a music mix up for this story. i keep seeing guesses on who it could be lol i ain't telling you anything i'll let you guess. on another note i will try to have the next one up by sat or sunday but if u want it up quicker just let me know. well don't forget to check out the mix for the story. if you like the mix too let me know well onto the story please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Tori sat on her couch in her house studying the some notes of a song she was going to do for Sikowitz for her test. Everyone in the class had to do something, also it didn't help that Helen was going to be there. Ever since she had come to Hollywood Arts she likes to sit in on the student's performances. One day she brought some guy named Crazy Steve just to try to throw the students off…and she thought Cat and Jade had problems.

Jade, she had a restless night of sleep herself, because she had been thinking of Jade. No one else seemed bothered by the way she acted yesterday or for that matter the past three years. She stopped looking over the song when she started to think of Jade. She found her mind drifting back to that 'date' Sikowitz had made them do so they could understand what it was like to be in a relationship for a play they were in. For Tori it sparked something, something she had been to timid to bring out into the light.

Suddenly she jumped at the sound of a pistol being cocked. She spun around to see her dad walking by placing the gun into his holster. He looked at her as he placed his shield on his belt. "Sorry honey didn't mean to startle you" he said as he fastened his belt.

"It's ok, what's the rush?" she asked looking at him.

"Remember about three years ago that animal that started attacking people?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah and then it just suddenly vanished" she said looking at him as she got up and grabbed her car keys.

"Yeah, well last night it came back and claimed another victim. This time it killed a man in his house, so we are calling in two professional hunters. One from Alaska, and one from South Africa. They said the remains are like a wolf kill but the attacks and how violent they are suggest a lion. More now then ever because the man was killed in his house. I have been charged with taking them both around to see what they can find" her father explained as they walked outside.

"Well, be safe" she said with a smile as she gave him a hug. "HURRY UP TRINA" she screamed back to the house.

"Don't rush me I look hot as it is, I just need to look a little hotter" Trina said coming out of the house.

Tori looked at her as she walked to the car. Her hair was straitened out as well as having some blonde highlights through it. She wore a short mini skirt as well as a shirt that showed off too much of her cleavage. She had on high heals and they seemed to make her have a hard time walking. Tori looked back to her dad who had an eyebrow arched. Neither said anything and together they went to their cars and drove away from the house.

Tori drove Trina to her acting collage nearby where she would drop her off. While she drove her mind should have been on her song instead her mind was on Jade. Ever since her and Beck split no one had caught the mean girl's eye. Tori couldn't help but think that maybe she might have a shot. One time Jade had confided in her that she was into women and she had been able to tell when ever she had kissed Beck. In some ways she was happy about this because it meant she might have a chance. But she wasn't sure, more like she was too scared to admit to Jade her feelings. She pulled into the student parking lot at the school and got out of her car. She closed the door and took three steps before falling on her ass. She groaned when she looked back to see she had slammed her book bag in the car door.

"Awe Did I fall on my ass" she heard Jade say in her southern bell accent that she had always made for Tori.

"Damn it Jade how many times do I have to say I don't talk like that?" Tori said as she pulled the car door open freeing the book bag.

"Oh I don't know when ever it becomes boring for me" Jade said with a cocky smile as they walked towards the cafeteria where everyone waited around the table talking. "By the way, you got gum on you ass" Jade said as she took a seat at the table.

"What…really, these are my favorite jeans" Tori wined as she tried to see the gum on her pants.

Jade reached up and pulled the gum off of her pants for her and showed it to her. Suddenly they heard Cat squeal in glee as she snatched the gum from Jade's hand and popped it into her mouth. This made everyone get a disgusted look on their faces as she chewed the gum. Tori looked at Jade and she saw something, a bright new coat of makeup. It covered up something so that no one could see something underneath it. Jade saw her looking at the makeup spot so she glared at Tori until she stopped looking at the spot.

"So my dad said that animal who was killing people for two years strait and then just, vanished is back" Tori said looking at everyone. "It killed someone last night" she said as everyone looked at her. Then she noticed Jade's reaction, she had gone pale and became as stiff as a board. No one else noticed her reaction except Tori who just looked at Jade.

"What do they think about it?" Andre asked causing Tori to look at him.

"They say that they way it feeds is just like a wolf but the attacks are more like a lion. So they called in two professional hunters, one from Alaska and one from South Africa" Tori explained.

From the time she had mentioned the word 'wolf' she had seen Jade visibly tense up. There was something about the idea of a wolf that she could see it had an effect on Jade. Suddenly Jade pushed away from the table and got up and walked away. They all looked at her as she walked into the school. Tori looked around at everyone and soon she too got up and went after Jade. She stopped to look around for her but she saw nothing at first. Then she remembered Jade's favorite hiding spot in the Janitor's Closet. She walked over to it and looked in through the window to see Jade standing in front of the table holding onto it tightly. So she opened the door and walked in to hear her let out a sigh.

"What do you want Vega?" Jade just asked without turning around know only Tori would chase her in here.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked closing the door.

"What do you mean?" Jade said answering her question with another as she turned to face Tori.

Tori gasped a bit when she saw the puffiness of Jade's eyes indicating she had been crying. But what made her gasp more was the black and blue mark on her cheek. Her tears had washed away enough of the makeup to show off a bruise under it. She walked forward just enough and tried to reach her hand up to stroke the side of her face. But once her hand got to close Jade smacked it away with a growl. "What happened?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"None of your damn business" Jade snarled at her as she tried to push past Tori.

"No, what the fuck happened ?" Tori shot back cutting off Jade before she could get out of the door.

Jade glared at Tori as she got cut off before she could make an escape. She let out a soft growl and suddenly she grabbed Tori and slammed her into a wall. She moved with speed that startled Tori. She rested her forearm against Tori's throat and looked into her eyes. With her left hand she reached up and gently stroked Tori's cheek. She had been developing feelings for Tori but she wasn't sure how Tori would react to them, especially after something like this. As far as she knew Tori was strait but that didn't stop her from having feelings for her. Slowly she let Tori down and looked into her eyes as she removed her arm from Tori's throat. "Just leave me be Tori for the rest of the day, once school is over come to my house where we can talk in private" Jade said before walking out of the closet.

Tori rubbed her throat for it was a little sore from Jade pushing on her throat. But the pain didn't matter because she was going to get some time with Jade…alone time. She smiled to herself as she thought about what she would have to wear. Maybe she could finally admit her feelings for Jade although she was still unsure. She opened the door to see her walk past towards class and her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. _Ok Vega…you can tell her tonight, you have it in you _she thought to herself as she walked over to her locker.

XX

David Vega stood out back of the house where the most recent attack had occurred. He looked around at the ground before turning back to the house. He looked in at the two professional hunters as they walked around the kitchen area. Blood was still bathed over the walls and floor. They looked around at the scene before them.

The first one was a stocky man with a full beard and mustache, clear evidence that he was from the north. His skin was weathered and almost looked like leather, which held his blonde hair. He had three long scars that trailed down the left side of his face. Those scars he had gotten from an encounter with a bear on one of his hunts. He had deep set blue eyes that had an icy feel to them. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a button down flannel shirt. He adjusted his belt that held a .500 caliber revolver which was his best friend on more then one occasion. This man's name was John McHale.

The second man was thinner and had a well defined muscle tone. His jaw was narrow with a pair of green eyes and white hair. He has a thin and neatly trimmed white mustache which sat gently on his skin. He was an older man who was in his late fifties but he didn't look anywhere near that age, his hair was the only thing that gave his age away. He twitched his nose at the scent of the blood in the area. This man's name was Michael Kerr. "Well Mr. Vega this is a new type of animal you got living here" he said in his thick South African accent.

"What do you mean?" David asked looking at him.

"Well the poor bastard did put up a fight, he hit the creature in the face with a cast iron frying pan" John said as he bent down and picked up a tooth.

David watched as he passed the tooth to Michael who looked it over. Soon he passed it to David who took it and looked it over as well. He looked at the size of the tooth and just by looking at it he knew was a canine tooth, meant for ripping flesh. Looking over it closer he knew it was also a tooth from a type of dog. The tooth itself was the size of his middle finger and as big around as a quarter. He touched the tip of it and quickly pulled back because the tooth was still incredibly sharp. He looked at both of the hunters as they leaned up against the island in the kitchen.

"_Canis lupus, _The Grey Wolf, and by the size of that tooth I'd say a northern one like what we got up in Alaska. But the size of that tooth would suggest a wolf that could give a Kodiak Bear a run for its money. If that's the case it could very well be a new species" John explained as he and Michael walked outside.

"Ok, but if that is the case how is it possible, I mean the last wolf to be sighted in California was in 1975" David said following after them.

"Well there are areas in Africa where lions never were before, now they are showing up in villages, some of them turn out to be man-eaters" Michael said as he looked at the ground.

He patted John on his arm to get his attention. He looked pointed at the paw prints that led into the house. They knew it was from when the wolf first attacked the man. They stopped for a few seconds when they saw the tracks leaving the house were human. They stopped and looked at each other when they saw this. They could easily tell that the tracks were a woman's. They could tell that it was a woman between the ages of eighteen and twenty four. She had to have weighted at least a hundred ten to a hundred twenty pounds. They looked at the woods behind the house and nodded to each other. John pulled out his pistol and pulled the hammer back on the large revolver. He glanced over as Michael pulled out a .357 caliber revolver and he too pulled the hammer back on it. They both looked back to David as he pulled out his .45 caliber Glock. Together the three of them walked into the woods.

David followed the two hunters as they walked through the woods following a trail that he couldn't see. They walked almost two hundred yards until they came to a stream. Both walked around the stream only stopping to look at a blood covered rock in the stream. After a bit they couldn't find anything else no trail, no blood, nothing the trail was gone. They looked at each other for a bit before walking over to David.

"What were we following?" David asked looking at them.

"A trail left behind by a girl, at least eighteen to twenty four years old. A hundred ten to a hundred twenty pounds. She had left the house about three hours after the man was killed, guessing by the way the tracks looked. She was careful not to leave to much of a trail, and to get rid of the blood on her. She came to the stream here and cleaned herself off, after that she either followed the stream in the direction it flows or she walked against it into the hills, the entire time she walked in the water. Clever girl" Michael explained as he pointed everything out to David who was finding it hard to see the signs. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and offered one to John who took it.

David looked as they both lit their cigarettes and then waved his hand when he was offered one. "What are you saying, there is a woman controlling a super sized man eating wolf?" David asked in utter shock as he looked at both of them.

"No, we are saying she is the wolf" John said looking at him.

"What?" David asked with a slight chuckle thinking these two were mad.

"Mr. Vega, you have never hunted a day in your life have you?" Michael asked as he holstered his pistol. He looked as David just shook his head and looked at him. "Well then Mr. Vega when one has been in the bush as long as me and Mr. McHale here, one sees things. Things that science can't explain, things that you have to turn to the natives for. Village elders and shawmen who know things that science refuses to admit is real."

"What are you trying to say?" David asked looking at them both.

"We're saying there is a werewolf in LA David" John said looking to Michael and then to David.

XX

David sat at home taking a sip from his soda as he sat in front of his computer. He looked at the search bar for _Google_ and clicked on it. He typed 'werewolf' into the bar and searched it. He saw all kings of pages pop up and he clicked on the first one called _Werewolf Legends. _He skimmed over the page seeing the different stories and the different theories. He looked at pictures, drawings, and pictures from movies. He looked at pictures of bipedal werewolves. He clicked on another link named _Types Of Werewolves._

He looked over the screen and saw the bipedal werewolves named _Lycanthroats. _The second one was called _Skin Walker _which looked like a normal four legged wolf_. _He read over the different legends for both of them but there was one thing that stuck. They were immortal and the only way to kill them was with something silver. _Skin Walkers_ were Native American legends which were humans who were claimed to be the mate of an evil man who sold his soul to be a wolf. It claims that they were able to change from human to a large natural looking wolf. It then went on to say that even those with a pure soul can become a _Skin Walker. _Either they were claimed as a mate but the one who claimed them was killed or they sold their soul for someone they loved. He read further to see that a newer idea was that the _Skin Walker _was a virus that could only be transmitted in wolf form and to the one if the wolf claims someone a mate.

_Lycanthroats _were far different, they were the creatures of nightmares. They would transmit the virus to other humans so they could build armies. It made vague references to wars between vampires and _Lycanthroats. _The thing was though _Lycanthroats_ were in Europe and Asia while _Skin Walkers _were in North and South America. _Lycanthroats _were hairless with fur on their head and down their back or they were completely fur covered. They had a face of a wolf but the rest of the body had human features about it. Five clawed fingers, barrel chest, and finally a thin waist line, but their feet looked like wolf paws and they had a backwards facing ankle, much like a wolf. He also read a story of a centuries long war between _Skin Walkers _and _Lycanthroats._ This happened when _Lycanthroats _came to the new world and tried to claim it as their own. _Skin Walkers _were outmatched by _Lycanthroats _because the moon didn't hold its sway over them, only older ones could phase when ever they wanted to. But once the moon was out they would both change. He read of massive bloody battles, but during full moons the _Skin Walkers _were stronger and faster because of their bonds to the earth.

"Hey dad, I'm going out" He heard Tori say making him look away from the computer with a start. She saw this and walked over to him and looked at the computer to see the pages of werewolves. "Have you been watching scary movies again?" she said with a smile.

"No…not after _The Thing_" he said with a chuckle. "Those hunters my department brought in are convinced we have a werewolf here in LA."

"A werewolf…maybe they should lay off the drugs and or alcohol" Tori said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so where you going?" he asked looking at her. He noticed she was dressed in a black skirt and a purple t-shirt. Her hair had been styled so that it sat smoothly against her skin. She had some of it hanging in front of her right eye and the rest hung down her back. She had on green eyeliner and eye shadow which made her hazel eyes stand out.

"Over to Jade's" Tori replied as she picked up her purse and keys.

"Well be safe honey" he said with a loving smile.

"I will be, I'm just going over to Jade's, yeah your right I better be safe" Tori said with a smile as she gave him a kiss on his cheek and then walked out of the house.

XX

Tori chuckled slightly still thinking about the idea of a werewolf in LA. But those thought went away as her mind raced with what might happen over at Jade's. She drove until she came to a wooded lot where Jade's house was nestled in. Much like her own hose Jade's was large and surrounded by woods. She looked to see Jade's black 1975 _Mustang _parked outside of the house. There was no other car which Tori guessed her father must be out. She didn't know about her mother but she figured someday she would find out. She parked her car behind Jade's and climbed out. She was overly nervous as she smoothed out her skirt. _You can do this Vega_ she thought to herself as she walked up to the door. She stopped when she saw a note hanging on the door.

_Come inside Vega the door is open_

_Come to my room_

_Jade_

Tori shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. She looked in at the dark house seeing that the only lights that were on was the stairwell light. She walked forward to the stairs and looked up to the top of the steps. Slowly she made her way up the steps and as she did her heart sounded like thunder in her ears. She tried to breath slowly to calm her nerves as she walked up the steps. She was trembling slightly because she was beyond nervous. She was scared out of her mind because she planned on telling jade her feelings.

She stopped in front of an all black door that had a few pairs of scissors glued to it. Biting her lip she slowly opened the door and once she did she looked around the dark room only lit by some black lights and candles. She looked around at the dark red room. Things that were white glowed blue in the black lights. The candles flickered casting different shadows across the room. She looked at the posters of Bands such as _Disturbed, Korn, Slipknot, Skillet, and In This Moment. _She looked to see a few pairs of scissors laying around. She stepped onto a black shag carpet at the foot of the bed. The bed itself had a black bed spread on it and black pillows. Suddenly the door slammed shut causing her to let out a startled yelp. She spun around quickly to see Jade leaned up against the wall looking at her.

Jade had on a black pair of leather boots that went up to her knees. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a white shirt under a black vest. Her shirt glowed as did her eyes in the black lights. Her nails which were painted black except for a white stripe across them glowed too. The final thing that glowed was some of the white stripes next to the blue ones in her hair. Tori looked at her as she looked at her nails and slowly pushed herself off of the wall. "You know Vega, you should really learn to keep your nose out of shit" Jade said in a sultry voice as her teeth glowed in the light and she walked toward Tori who wasn't moving but seemed frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that chapter lol i'm good at those cliff hangers just ask <em>Jay AKA Jordan. <em>well as promised my music mix for the story give me your thought on it.**

**1. Another Way To Die by Disturbed**

**2. Lil Red Ridding Hood by Bowling For Soup**

**3. Bloodlines by Dethklok**

**4. Beautiful Tragedy by In This Moment**

**5. Comatose by Skillet**

**6. The Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

**7. Alive by POD**

**8. Addicted by Saving Abel**

**9. The Promise by In This Moment**

**10. The Outsider (Apocalypse Mix) by A Perfect Circle**

**11. Monster (Unleash The Beast mix) by Skillet**

**12. Breath Into Me by Red**

**13. Down With The Sickness by Disturbed**

**14. I'm So Sick by Flyleaf**

**15. Just Drive by In This Moment**

**16. Beauty Of Annihilation by Elena Siegman**

**17. It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**

**18. I'd Come For You by Nickleback**

**19. Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne**

**20. One Day Too Late by Skillet**

**21. Monster by Paramore**

**22. Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift**


	4. Chapter Three

**Well the stats and reviews have spoken, a new chapter before sat. although after this i wont be throwing another one up until tue. i will have to warn you, this chapter has the first character death in it, and it is also kind of graphic. i'm not trying to gross yall out but it is a horror story. i will leave a warning in it for yall as to were the spot is, cuz i enjoy having yall read this but i wouldn't want yall leaving the story over it. so if all are really enjoying this story let me know, it will only get better. i decided to also have a tender moment between Jade and Tori for this chapter. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Tori was frozen, but not with fear, but lust. She looked right at Jade and found her stunning. So stunning that she couldn't move in the least. Jade walked up to her and as she did she gently trailed her finger across Tori's cheek. Tori's head slowly followed her as she walked around her. As Jade walked Tori followed the sway of her hips and slowly she bit her lip as Jade turned to look at her.

"You know it's not polite to stare Vega" Jade said in a sultry tone.

"Sorry, you wanted to talk" Tori said shaking her head snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, come on out to the balcony with me" Jade said as she walked out of the door that was hidden by a black curtain.

She looked as Jade opened the door and together they walked out onto the balcony. They looked out across the city as the sun was setting and the lights of city were kicking on. They looked out across the city to see the giant Hollywood sigh light up. Just then they heard the sounds of coyotes howling and the sounds made Jade tense up. Slowly Tori put her arm around her as a way to try to comfort her. It seemed to work as Jade glanced up at her and relaxed as she softly smiled at her, something Tori hadn't seen before. It was a tender and a loving smile.

"Wow" was all Tori said as she looked at Jade.

"What?" the black haired blue eyed beauty asked looking at Tori.

"A loving smile, something I never thought I'd see you do" Tori said with chuckle as she removed her arm from around Jade. "So tell me about what happened to your cheek?"

She looked as the smile on Jade's face dipped into a saddened look. Her head dropped as she rested her forearms on the balcony. She dropped her head between her arms and just as she did she felt Tori's hand get rested on her left shoulder. She picked her head up and looked back to Tori who had a concerned but loving look on her face. "My father hit me" Jade simply answered as she looked back out across the city.

"What?" Tori gasped as she pulled her hand back from Jade. She looked at her as she turned to face her. Once she did Tori could see the clear outline of a hand on her face. She looked at Jade as her face seemed saddened, almost to the point she was going to cry. Tori reached out and gently stroked Jade's unmarked cheek and as she did Jade seemed to nuzzle her face into Tori's hand. "Why would he do that?" she asked looking at Jade.

"Ever since my mother died when I was five he crawled into a bottle and hasn't came out. When ever he gets too drunk sometimes he hits me. He also calls me all kinds of horrible names, like 'slut, 'skank', 'whore', and 'fuck up'. He thinks of me trying to become a director, actor, or singer is a waist of time and that I'll fail at that" Jade said letting everything out as she broke down into Tori's arms.

Tori couldn't believe what she had been hearing, or that Jade's own father would do something like that. She looked as Jade's knees buckled under her and together they slowly came to a rest on the hardwood floor of the balcony. She reached up and gently stroked Jade's raven locks as Jade pulled herself closer to Tori. This was something that meant something to Jade and she felt honored that Jade would tell her this. She could feel Jade's tears leaking through her shirt and onto her skin as she held onto her.

For Jade it had felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders. She may have always been kind of mean to Tori but in someway she felt safe around her. She felt safer around her than she had felt around Beck. She never even told Beck this. She listened as Tori made a soft shushing sound and gently rocked her back and forth as she held onto her. Slowly Jade pulled her head back from Tori and looked into her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, for how I have always treated you" she said as she looked at Tori.

"It's ok, I forgive you for that, and I am sorry for how your father treats you. For what it's worth you I think you are a very beautiful woman" Tori said softly as she stroked the side of Jade's face, prompting another soft smile to crawl across her face.

"Really?" Jade asked looking at her.

"Really" Tori replied as she smiled a loving smile at Jade.

Jade looked at her as she felt Tori's hand gently stoke her face. Slowly she reached her hand up and caressed Tori's cheek as well. She felt as Tori's thumb brushed away a tear from under her left eye. The feeling she felt as Tori had her hand on her cheek was nothing but pure bliss. She looked into Tori's eyes and slowly she snaked her hand around to the back of Tori's neck. She tangled one of her fingers into Tori's brown hair as she felt Tori's hand do the same. Slowly they leaned in close to one another until their noses touched. They took in each other's scents.

For Tori Jade's scent was like a mixture of lavender and jasmine. It was intoxicating to her. Jade took in Tori's scent and to her it was beautiful, like a mixture of wild flowers and pine forest. Their eyes were open only for a few seconds before they closed them and leaned in closer almost until their lips met. For both of them their hearts felt like hammers in their chest. Each of them had been waiting for this moment for sometime.

"JADE…WHER THE FUCK ARE YOU?" they heard Jade's father yell in a slurred tone.

Jade let out a sigh as she pulled back from Tori, as their lips never met. Jade cursed under her breath as she looked back into the house. Slowly she looked back to Tori as they undid their hands and arms from one another. Together they stood up and looked back into the house. They walked in together into her room and Jade only stopped long enough to close the door. Suddenly Jade's bedroom door flew open and they looked to see a drunken man in his late forties looking at them. He leaned up against the doorframe and looked at Jade and Tori. He had thinning hair that was black on the edges. He had a bit of a beer gut evidence of his excessive drinking. His eyes opened wide and slowly they squinted into the light.

"Who the fuck are you?" he slurred as he pointed at Tori.

"Dad this is my friend Tori, and she was just leaving" Jade said in a disgusted tone as she gently escorted Tori down the steps.

"Well that's good, I have enough trouble with you being a slut, I don't need you being a lesbian too" her father called after her as he staggered to his bedroom.

Tori couldn't believe how her father had just acted towards Jade right in front of her. She looked over to Jade and she could see the hurt in her eyes. As they walked she slowly reached over and took Jade's hand in hers and gently squeezed it, it was a reassuring squeeze saying she would always be there. Jade looked over to her and watched as Tori gave her a soft smile as she opened the door. She gave her one more soft squeeze of her hand and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful Jade, I'll see you tomorrow" Tori said smiling at her.

"Yeah, thank you…for everything" Jade said with one more soft smile as she closed the front door.

Jade looked at the back of the door and listened as Tori's car started up and pulled out of the driveway. She placed her right hand on the door and slowly her left hand came up and stroked the side of her cheek where Tori had placed the kiss at. She smiled slightly as he mind drifted back to what was about to happen if her father hadn't interrupted them. _She feels the same for me as I do for her, _she thought to herself as she smiled slightly. She heard her dad yelling at her but it didn't matter what he was calling her, all she knew was Tori had feelings for her.

XX

_(Three Weeks Later)_

Ever since that night at Jade's house they had been close and laughing much like old friends would, although they hadn't had another moment like that on the balcony. Tori's mind was racing in all kinds of things that could have played out if Jade's father hadn't showed up. She looked over at Jade who was working on eating her lunch. The sun was hidden behind the overcast clouds. But even without the sun Jade seemed to glow, although she was still twitchy, seeing as how the full moon was out tonight. Jade wasn't sure why but the full moon seemed to have some strange effect on her. It almost seemed like she was afraid of it, or dreaded it when it came.

Jade glanced over to Tori and saw her looking at her, and once their eyes met Tori blushed. She smiled slightly again but her mind jumped back to the night at hand. It was a full moon, and she had her own plans for the night, something she needed to do. She looked up at everyone for a few seconds before she looked down at her hands. She was still convinced that the wolf that killed her mother was out there. And she thought about it because the beast only strikes during a full moon.

"Jade" she heard Tori's voice invade her head. Jade looked around and she saw there was no one left in the eating area except for her and Tori.

"Yeah Tori, what is it?" Jade asked looking at her.

"Look I know you are always having problems around the full moon. I don't know why, nor am I going to pry, but would you like me to spend the night with you?" Tori asked in a concerned tone as she sat down next to Jade. As she took the seat next to Jade as she gently took her hand in hers.

"No, during this time I like to be alone" Jade said as she looked at Tori. "Thanks for your concern."

"Wow, in three weeks you just keep shocking me" Tori said with a smile as they both got up from the table and went to class.

XX

David had still found it unbelievable that both John and Michael believed there was a werewolf living in LA. He found it even harder to believe that the wolf was a young woman. How was he supposed to believe that a girl the same age as his daughters would once a month turn into a monster and kill. He looked at some more pages of the werewolves on his computer. He glanced up only for a bit to see Tori walk up the steps to her room.

"Hey, hey, were is Tina?" He asked looking at Tori.

"She said she had some late studying to do and she would find her own way home" Tori answered as she looked back at him.

"Ok well, what are you doing tonight?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and locked his fingers behind his head.

"Just staying up in my room, I have some studying to do myself" Tori said with a perky smile as she looked at him.

"Ok, well just please don't go anywhere tonight" he said as he returned the smile. At this point his fatherly instinct was kicking in and he wanted to protect her.

"Ok, I will" She said with a smile as she bounded up the steps.

He smiled as she disappeared around the corner to her room. He turned back to his computer but just as he did there was a knock at the front door. He looked at it as he got up and stretched with a groan. _Damn that chair, I need a new one, _he thought to himself as he walked to the door. He opened the door and looked to see John and Michael standing there looking at him. He ushered them both in. He looked at them to see both of them were in full camouflage. He then noticed Michael was carrying two gun cases and a third one over his back. John on the other hand carried what looked like a duffle bag.

He watched as Michael sat the gun cases on his kitchen table and opened each of them up. The first one David knew right off the bat was a shotgun, and judging by the size of it something much stronger then the twelve gauges he was used to. The other two he wasn't sure about, but his thoughts were quickly pulled away from him when John sat some camouflage and hunting boots into his hands. He looked down at them and back up to the two hunters as they cleaned the guns.

"What is going on?" David finally asked as both hunters worked on their guns and look them over.

"We are going hunting tonight Mr. Vega, it's the full moon" Michael said glancing back at him before turning back to the guns.

"'Hunting, for what, the werewolf theory you two came up with?" David said dropping the camo clothes on the couch.

"Yes" John said as he and Michael turned to face him.

"No, there is no such thing as a werewolf" David said looking at them.

"Then there will be no harm in going for a stroll in the woods with us tonight, is there Mr. Vega?" Michael asked looking at him.

David looked down at the camo and then back up to the two hunters as they looked at him. He bent over and picked up the camo and turned to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror as he pulled his shirt off and stripped down to his boxers. Soon he had the camo on and he walked back out into the living room. Just as he did he watched as John passed the shotgun to him. When he took it, it was a very heavy gun. He looked at the all black pump action shotgun. As soon as he looked to John he passed him an ammo belt loaded with twenty five shotgun rounds.

"What kind of gun is this?" he asked looking at it.

"Ten gauge, the shells are three and a half inch 00 buck shot. At about twenty yards those rounds in that gun will rip a man in half. At the same range it will stop a full grown grizzly bear dead in its tracks" John explained as he walked over to the table with Michael.

"What are you two carrying?" he asked pointing at their guns.

"Well Mr. Vega I am carrying a .600 elephant gun, if there is a predator out there as big as a cape buffalo and an attitude to boot this will put it in its place" Michael said picking up his rifle as he loaded two very large bullets into the gun.

"And mine is a .338, a powerful rifle that can bring down any big game animal from around the world" John said as he worked the bolt of the rifle in his hands.

David looked down at the gun in his hand and loaded it with the shells on the ammo belt. He looked back at them as they nodded to him. Together the three men armed with very powerful hunting weapons walked out of the front door and climbed into John's truck. Together the thee of them drove back to where the last attack had occurred. The three of them climbed out of the car and walked back into the woods David couldn't believe he was getting ready to walk into the woods with a loaded shotgun with two hunters who are convinced they are going hunting for an imaginary monster. They stopped as John sprayed Michael down with a fowl smelling liquid. He then handed it to Michael who did the same for him. Once they were done with each other they sprayed David down too. He stopped for a few second to sniff the spots where he was sprayed at.

"God, what the hell is this?" He asked as his face twisted in disgust.

"Fox piss, it's a cover scent so nothing will smell our human scent" John said as he painted his face with camo face paint.

By the time they were fully ready to go into the woods the sun had already dipped low below the horizon. The woods glowed an eerie orange color and they could hear the creatures of the knight making their presence known. The three men looked at each other before they slowly made their way into the wood just as the darkness surrounded them.

XX

On the outside of the woods a lone and nude female figure stood on a rocky outcrop looking down into the woods below. She glanced back to see the full moon rising into the sky. Her orange eyes locked onto the moon as it climbed higher into the sky above. Suddenly she doubled over growling in pain. The pain was so intense it caused her to fall on all fours as she growled more. Her hands split open to reveille red furred paws with sharp claws. Her backbone began to grow until it started to split her skin showing off more of the red fur.

Her tailbone grew out until it too spilt her skin and a damp red tail fell out. Her ankles began to rise up as the balls of her feet turned into paws. Her breast began to sag and soon they fell off to reveille a very large and prominent chest bone that stuck out. She growled more as her face bones began to change into a muzzle. Her ears climbed to the top of her head and became pointed as they too began to grow red fur. After a few seconds the face of the wolf split open her human face. The wolf snarled and growled as it shook itself clean of the shreds of human skin. It stomped its foot down hard on the rock and let out a powerful howl letting all know that this was its territory.

XX

John and Michael stopped in their tracks and looked back to David who's eyes were as big as dinner plates. He like both of the hunters had heard the howl, the howl of a wolf. He looked back to the two hunters who just looked at him. He couldn't believe it, they were right about there being a wolf in the area, and if it was as big as they say what could they do about it. He looked from John to Michael slowly as he tried to take everything in. _Maybe there is a werewolf here after all, _he thought as he looked down to his gun.

"Still think there isn't a wolf in Sunny Southern California Mr. Vega" Michael whispered to David who just looked at him.

XX

Trina staggered out of a house almost wasted to the point that she would piss herself. She smoothed out her clothes so that there was no evidence that she had just had sex. She looked around to see that the roads were empty, but that didn't mean the cops weren't out. Her only being nineteen meant she needed to sneak home and sneak into her house. It also didn't help that her father is a very light sleeper, and a cop, but she had done this hundreds of times. She walked as strait of a line as she could until she came to the woods that would take her home.

She stopped for a few seconds to throw-up the contents of her stomach. She looked at it after she threw-up all of the alcohol she had consumed. After she threw-up again she felt somewhat better. She began to carry on her walk towards through the wood, although she still had two miles to go. Not something she liked to do but if it meant not getting caught, it was worth it. She walked until she came to a small stream where she stopped to take off her favorite high heals.

She froze when she heard the sound of rustling coming from her right. She looked around trying to figure out what the sound was. She walked up to the bushes trying to figure it out. She glanced around trying to see if there was anything she can see in the dark. She reached into her purse and pulled out her pear phone and turned it on. She used the light and looked into the bushes. The rustling was close to her this time and despite her better judgment she stepped off of the path and stepped into the bushes.

Suddenly a covey of quail flushed right in front of her causing her to scream out as she fell back to the ground dropping her phone and shoes. She cussed at the little birds as they flew away into the darkness of the woods. She sat up slowly and as she did she saw something in the woods. Two glowing orange eyes looking right at her. She was transfixed by the glow if only for a few seconds before she heard the soft growling. Her eyes shot wide when she heard the barking sound. She jumped up and ran into the woods away from the beast. She glanced back if only for a few seconds to see a massive sized red furred wolf chasing her.

XX

Michael held up his hand for both John and David to stop. He glanced back to them for a few seconds before he motioned to the sound crashing through the woods. David heard it too and he raised the gun up and pointed it in the direction of the sound. Together the three men walked forward into the bushes waiting for what it could be. Suddenly the bushes exploded and David fired the shotgun causing him to stagger backwards from the recoil he wasn't ready for. He looked and saw he had cleared a path through the bushes. He pumped the gun when he heard another sound to his right and spun the gun towards the sound. Suddenly the barrel of his gun was grabbed by John. He looked at the native Alaskan who just glared at him.

"Good job, you just killed some fucking bushes" John growled at him as he pushed the gun away.

"What was it?" David asked in a shaky voice.

"A puma" Michael said as he pointed a flashlight up into the tree.

The three men looked at the mountain lion as it perched itself in the crook of a tree branch. It looked down at them and growled before hissing at them. The three men looked at each other before they looked back to the big cat. They noticed that its ears were flat against its head. Its amber eyes looked at them as it kept its head close to the branch. It growled at them again before it quickly turned its head and looked off into the deep of the dark woods.

"Did we scare it up the tree?" David asked looking at the two hunters.

"No, something very big did" John replied.

XX

Trina heard the gunshot but she couldn't pinpoint the exact spot it had come from. She stopped for a few seconds to let out a scream for help but their was no reply. She suddenly heard the crashing behind her and she looked back to see the wolf bounding after her. She screamed out again and ran off into the wood in the direction she thought the shot had came from. Suddenly her foot caught in a root of a tree and she flew forward and slammed into a rock laying on the ground. She sat up slowly and as she did she could feel blood dripping down the side of her head. Her vision was starting to go blurry.

She snapped back just enough when she heard the wolf bark behind her. She jumped up and began to run again, but she wasn't moving as fast this time. She glanced to her left and saw a hiding spot where she might be able to hide and wait out the wolf. She cut for it and just as she did the wolf lunged at her. She dropped to the ground and the wolf slammed into a nearby boulder. She seized this moment and scurried into the roots of the tree. As she got to the back of it the wolf's head came in after her. She heard the jaws snap shut and she could feel the hot breath and spittle of the wolf on her skin.

She spun around and looked as the wolf growled at her and began to paw and dig at the roots. It latched onto the roots and began to rip them away in an effort to get to its prey. Trina screamed out as the wolf snapped at her. Then she remembered she had a weapon on her, something her dad had given her. She frantically opened her purse up and reached in and her hands gripped a hold of the weapon. She pulled out the can of mace and pointed it at the head of the massive wolf. She timed it just right and she waited for the wolf to try to get in at her. The wolf ripped out another piece of wood and shot its head in at her. She quickly pressed the button and it launched the pepper spray into the wolf's face and eyes.

She watched as the wolf let out a pain filled yelp and pulled its head back out. She listened to it snort as it tried to clear its nose of the powerful irritants. She looked at it pawed at its nose and eyes and then quickly bounded away, back the way they came. Trina sat there for a few minutes waiting, and listening and since the wolf left she hadn't heard and sounds from the beast. Slowly she crawled out of her hiding spot. She poked her head out first and looked around. She found it hard to focus but she couldn't see anything except moonlit woods. She felt safe and slowly she crawled out fully. That was until her skirt got stuck in in one of the broken roots. She began to curse at it as she heard the fabric rip. She rolled onto her back and slowly she freed herself and kept crawling out.

Just then from her right she heard the crashing causing her to look with eyes wide and full of fear. She looked as the wolf crashed out of the brush with a loud snarl and bark. Her hands fumbled for the mace but by the time her hand gripped it, it was to late. The wolf clamped its jaws down around her head and began to drag her out of her hiding spot. As it dragged her, her screams were muffled by the mouth of the wolf. It dragged her back behind a rock, the entire time her legs and arms were flailing wildly trying to fend the wolf off. Her legs were all that was left sticking out from behind the boulder the wolf had dragged her behind. They still kicked frantically in a vain attempt to get free from the wolf. Suddenly there was a sickening crunching sound causing her legs to kick up in the air one last time, then they laid still. They moved only every so often as the sound of tearing flesh could be heard.

XX

David, John, and Michael have now been in the woods until almost four in the morning. David was getting tired and he questioned how these two men could walk or even live like this. They had now found there way to a path in the woods, and David asked if he could take a minute to sit down and rest. They allowed him to do that since the only time they stopped moving was when they saw the mountain lion. Both John and Michael took this time to rest as well. John walked over by a rock and sat down on it and took his hat off and rubbed his hand through his hair. He stopped when he picked up a sour scent that wafted on the cool breeze.

He picked his head up and looked around in the dark woods. He reached to his side and pulled out a flashlight and shined it onto the ground. As the light shined across the ground it soon fell onto a glistening large puddle. He walked over to it an looked down at it. He slowly knelt down and looked at it closer. Once he was closer the sour smell was incredibly strong. He reached forward with a rough finger and touched it. It was cold to the touch and it had a coat of film over the top of it. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. "Vomit" he mumbled to himself as he looked at the puddle. "Mr. Kerr, Mr. Vega would you two come over here" he called back to the men.

Michael looked in his direction and then to David who looked down the path at him. Together they both stood up, grabbing their guns they walked down the path towards John where he was knelt down at. Once they got closer he stood up and pointed at the puddle of vomit. Michael walked forward and knelt down and examined the puddle and slowly he looked in the direction the some tracks went.

"What is it?" David asked looking at the two hunters.

"Someone had came down the path about four hours ago, judging by how cold the vomit is. Judging by the tracks around the area it was a young woman about the age of eighteen to twenty four" Michael explained as he pointed out the tracks to David. "She was wearing heals and she went down the path to the west, come on."

David looked at them as John led the way shining the light on the ground. They walked for almost two hundred yards before John stopped dead in his tracks. They looked at him as the light shined on something that glistened in the light. They moved over to it and John picked it up and when he saw it, it was a crushed pear phone. He showed it to Michael and then to David who took it. John turned the light to the ground and as soon as he did they fell onto a pair of purple high heals. He mentioned it to both of the men he was with and they looked.

As soon as David's eyes fell onto the shoes he pushed by both of the hunters. He picked them up and looked at them to see his daughter's name _'Trina Vega'_ written across them. He looked around frantically trying to find any sign of her. "TRINA….TRINA" he bellowed looking around frantically. His eyes scanned the dark woods hoping to hear his daughter reply.

"I've got a trail over here" John said shining his light onto the ground.

The other two men walked up and looked down to see bare footprints in the moist ground. Right behind them was a massive wolf paw print. The three men looked at each other and then into the woods. John turned to Michael and they traded their guns. John moved forward slowly, only stopping to check the ground to make sure he was still on the trail. He stopped when he saw some blood on a rock and around it was kicked up leaf litter. He could tell the girl had fallen and hit her head. He noticed that the trail went to the left towards a tree. He walked over to it and once he got to it he looked at the purse and the can of mace laying on the ground. He picked up the purse and turned to David. As soon as the purse was presented to David he snatched it from John.

"TRINA" he bellowed again looking around.

"Mr. Vega, your yelling is alerting everything in the area to out presence" Michael said grabbing a hold of David's arm.

"Goddamn it Michael I don't give a flying fuck, my daughter is out here" David snarled as he pulled his arm away from Michael.

While they fought about trying to keep a low profile John studied the area. He looked at all of the leaf litter that had been kicked up. He stopped for a few seconds when he saw blood on the ground. He noticed that a body was dragged, and who ever it was, was putting up one hell of a fight. He shined the light further and froze when the light fell on a pair of pale barefoot legs. He slowly walked around the boulder they were behind and when he did he let out a loud gasp that the other two men heard. He looked over to them and he saw David saw the legs in the light, and this caused him to bolt to John. Setting the gun down quickly John grabbed a hold of David and stopped him from going any further. "No, no David, you don't need to see this" he said as he fought against the enraged father.

"LET ME FUCKING GO, THAT'S MY BABY GIRL" David screamed at John. His training kicked in and he grabbed a hold of John's right arm and twisted ii almost a hundred eighty degrees. This action caused John to howl out in pain. David snatched the flashlight from him and came around the boulder and instantly froze. His jaw hung down and he let out a weakened whimper as tears started to drip from his eyes. He fell to his knees at the pale feet of the corpse. John and Michael walked up behind him and looked at the body.

_**(AN: Waring Graphic Content below)**_

Her abdomen had been completely ripped open and her intestines laid strewn across the ground around her body. The flesh around her ribcage had been ripped away exposing the white bones underneath. Her left breast along with her arm was completely removed and nowhere to be seen. The flesh on her right arm had been completely removed exposing the bones and cartilage. He head had been crushed by a powerful force in the fact that it was now slender and facing up. They could see her brain matter exposed through the cracks in the skull. Her right eye was unrecognizable while her left eye hung loosely down on her cheek. It was a gruesome sight to behold even for the two hunters who had seen animal attack victims before. Slowly their eyes drifted down to David who began to break down and sob as he began to rock back and forth as he stared at Trina's dismembered body.

"Get Mr. Vega home, I'll call the police" Michael said to John who just nodded and helped David back to his feet.

XX

Fifty yards away the orange eyed girl had watched everything unfold. She watched from the safety of being fifty feet in the air. She balanced herself carefully on a tree limb as she looked down at the men. She turned and bounded to another tree limb and she quietly made her escape leaving the scene behind. She stopped in a tree with a large enough limb she could sit down on. Her mouth was covered in blood and it trailed down her nude body, over her breast and finally stopping at her navel. She sat down and as soon as she did she began to sob. Tears flowed from her eyes as she placed her blood covered hands over her face.

"I can't fucking believe I killed Trina" she mumbled to herself as she sobbed. "I wish, I didn't loose control of the wolf like this whenever it smells a human." she looked up into the sky to see a shooting star flyby. She closed her eyes tightly as tears streamed out of her eyes. "I'm a fucking monster…I which I could just die."

XX

Jade quietly slipped into her house through her bedroom patio door. She staggered slightly as she walked into her bathroom. She used her hand to brace herself in the bathroom. As she moved she left a bloody handprint on the wall behind herself. She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, evidence that she had been crying. She looked at the blood on her hands and all across her shirt and pants. She breathed out a soft sigh as a few tears slipped from her eyes. She looked at the blood on the sink and then slowly back into the mirror.

"Why are you doing this to yourself West, you love her…why would you do something like that?" she asked her reflection. Slowly she stripped off the bloody clothes and climbed into the shower.


	5. Chapter Four

**Hey y'all i know i said i would have a new chapter up for you on tue but i just couldn't get the next chapter out of my head and the way everyone acted with the last chapter i said to myself the hell with it. i want ya'll to enjoy this story. this on will introduce one of the main bad guys and in the next chapter i will explain the names. i have been thrilled with the reviews to this story they make me smile :). so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. or _Comatose_ by _Skillet_ i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_**(Thirty Miles Outside Paris France)**_

The French countryside was bathed in soft moonlight. A mist clung low to the ground shielding the herd of cattle as they either slept or grazed. Suddenly the wind swirled around and it caused all of the cows to panic. They began to moo and move together back to an area that was safe for them. Their mooing became more panicked as they picked up speed.

Suddenly from within the mist a figure about eight feet tall appeared chasing the cows. It got close enough to one of the cows and it quickly launched itself at the cow with a roar. It jumped onto the cow's back and dug it claws into the sides of the cow. The weight of the beast caused one of the legs of the cow to break. Together the beast and the cow crashed to the ground. The beast sunk it's teeth into the cow's throat killing it. The beast moved its clawed hand onto the cow's face and kept it pinned to the ground. It snapped its head up and let out a powerful roar. This was a lone and possibly the last _Lycanthroat._

It didn't claim a meal last night during the full moon and it needed to feed. This _Lycanthroat _was old and as well as injured. It had a permanent injury to its ankle which meant it couldn't chase humans anymore, they were to fast, and to smart. It had turned to killing livestock instead, they were easier to fool. It began to dine in the cows flesh, enjoying the meal it hadn't gotten last night. Suddenly its head picked up when it heard a low humming sound. It looked around, its black eyes searching the mist for any possible threat.

Suddenly a spotlight hit it from above, causing its head to snap up and look at a helicopter hovering above it. It roared a defiant roar at the helicopter when suddenly the ground erupted around it. It jumped back from the dead cow as the sound of gunfire erupted from the helicopter this time they the bullets ripped up the dead cow. It turned and started running, and the helicopter gave chase. It ran the best it could with its damaged ankle, but the ground behind it still erupted as bullets hit the ground. Suddenly the bushes near the woods exploded and out raced three four wheelers. It roared at them as it turned and ran down the line of woods they had just came out of. Suddenly it stopped and spun around and slammed its clawed hand down on the front of the closest four wheeler. It listened as the human driving it let out a shrill of fright as the man flew through the air.

It roared at the other two as they suddenly stopped and looked at the werewolf. They both raised up fully automatic M-4s with one hand and opened fire on the _Lycanthroat. _It roared out it in pain as the bullets meant for killing humans ripped into its grey colored skin. It turned and prepared to run but stopped when another human stepped out from behind a tree. Its black eyes locked onto him as he looked up at the beast above him. It roared at him trying to intimidate this human but the human wouldn't move. Its eyes drifted to the human's left arm and on it there was a patch on the black coat. A patch of a snake coiled through a wolf skull. It looked to the man as he raised up a revolver and fired a shot into its chest. It roared out in pain as it staggered backward and fell to its knees. It looked down at its chest and saw the smoke rising out of its chest, evidence of a silver bullet lodged in the chest cavity. It looked up as the human walked forward and as the human stopped five feet from it.

"This is our world" the human growled as the pistol in his hand leveled on the werewolf's head.

As soon as the pistol was level the human fired the gun. The silver round slammed into the skull of the _Lycanthroat _and carved a path in its brain. The beast fell backwards to the ground. The human walked up and looked down at it as the body slowly phased back to human. He looked at the white haired man as he laid dead at his feet. He looked over to his left as he heard the sound of one of his men groaning. He walked over and looked at the man laying on the ground with a bloody bone sticking out of his leg.

"I told you not to get to close" the man said looking down at the wounded man.

"I know, I'm sorry Rattler" the wounded man said looking up at him.

The man looking down at him and nodded slightly as the other men pulled up and the helicopter landed. Suddenly the man named Rattler pulled out another pistol and executed the man laying on the ground. Slowly he turned to the rest of the men and walked up to them. "Was that the last _Lycanthroat_?" Rattler asked looking at them.

"As far as we know, since The Viper Society has been hunting werewolves we have wiped them almost all off the face of the earth" one of the men said.

"I know…but you said 'Almost'" Rattler said looking at the men.

"Yes, we do know there is one last _Skin Walker_" another said looking at their leader.

"Where is it?" Rattler asked as he leaned up against the wrecked four wheeler.

"We don't know?" One said as she nervously looked at the rest of the group.

"Ok, I'll contact Gaboon and let him know we took out this _Lycanthroat _but there is still a _Skin Walker _out there" Rattler said as they climbed into the helicopter.

XX

Tori looked down at the plate of food in front of her as she pushed it around with a fork. Trina was dead and it affecting her whole family. Her mother hadn't left the Trina's room in three days and her dad was working around the clock trying to find the animal. She had been going to school trying to keep herself somewhat sane. Her friends had all been there for her. She sat in lunch with them as she stared down at the salad in front of herself. She gently pushed it around with her fork although she would pick up a piece of lettuce and munch on it.

"What can we do for her?" Andre asked looking to Beck.

"I'm not sure, I mean Trina was killed by an animal, none of us know what that's like" Beck said as he ate a potato chip.

Jade looked up at them when Beck said this, he was right, none of them knew that pain, except her. She suddenly had a flash to that black wolf that killed her mother. Slowly she shook her head to banish the flashback from her mind. She glanced over to Tori as she pushed the salad away from herself. Jade looked at her as she just stared down at the table. Under the table Jade snaked her hand over to Tori. She took Tori's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, the same squeeze that Tori had given her a few days ago. Tori looked over to her and Jade just looked at her, and that look was enough.

"My dad is convinced it was a werewolf that killed Trina" Tori finally said as she looked back to the group.

"A werewolf?" Beck questioned as he looked to Andre.

"Yeah, those two hunters guessed it before he did, they were in the same woods that Trina was in when she got killed" Tori said looking at them.

"So there is some guy out there who turns into a hairy beast and kills people?" Andre asked looking at them.

"No, a woman, a woman our age. And in some way they think she goes to school here. Because the wood are her territory, she wouldn't go far from it" Tori said looking at all of them.

"So your dad and two hunters from the middle of nowhere think there is a werewolf here at Hollywood Arts?" Robbie chimed in looking to Tori.

"Yes" Tori said looking at them.

Beck, Andre, and Robbie looked at each other for a few seconds before they each started chuckling. Tori looked at them as they as they all started laughing at the outlandish idea. She looked over to Cat as she too started laughing too but she couldn't hold that against her because she was Cat. The red velvet haired girl was a wet match in a damp cave. Slowly her eyes moved over to Jade who wasn't laughing, instead she seemed deep in thought. She could see Jade's eyes moving around like she was thinking about everything. Tori looked back to the others who were still laughing at the idea.

"GODDAMN IT, IT'S NOT A FUCKING JOKE. MY SISTER WAS KILLED BY SOMETHING" Tori screamed as she slammed her fist down on the table. The impact caused Cat to jump and squeal in fear. Beck, Andre, and Robbie pulled back and looked at her face as it was full of anger. Jade was the only one unaffected by the impact.

Jade looked at Tori's fist as it left the spot in the table. She still could see the imprint of Tori's fist. She slowly looked over to Tori and she could see how upset she was, in some ways she was glade Tori didn't experience what she did. But the idea of a werewolf seemed to fit, in everything. Her mother was killed by a wolf under a full moon like many others have. Could her mother have been killed by a werewolf? "She's right" Jade chimed in causing everyone to look at her.

"Did you just agree with Tori?" Andre asked in a skeptic tone.

"Yes, it makes sense, once a month someone is killed by an animal…" Jade started to explain.

"Once a month…defiantly sounds like a woman" Rex chimed in. This caused Jade and Tori to glare at the puppet, while Andre and Beck just chuckled a bit.

Jade looked at the puppet and quickly ripped an arm off of it making it howl out. She then pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the hand off before handing it back to Robbie. "Now as I was saying before the puppet interrupted me, lets look at the facts. One, somebody gets killed once a month, during the full moon. Two, the attacks have been described as wolf-like. Three, there have been wolf tracks found in a strip of woods, the one that we all live by" Jade explained as she looked around at everyone.

"Wait, are you saying that the werewolf could be either you, Tori, or, Cat?" Beck asked looking at her.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that we should all be wary of the woods around our houses" Jade said as she looked around at everyone.

"How do we know you ain't the werewolf?" Tori said causing Jade to look at her.

"What?" Jade said in disbelief as she looked at Tori.

"Yeah, I mean you like all that dark and gloomy shit. I mean if anyone here is a werewolf why not the goth chick. You and Trina never did get along, and you told me you wanted to be alone on the night of the full moon" Tori said pointing an accusing finger at Jade.

Jade was hurt, she couldn't believe Tori did this, after all of the times she had opened up to her. She looked at Tori who glared at her as she sat there. She looked around as everyone looked at her waiting for her to defend herself. "Do you really want to know what happened the night of the full moon" Jade snarled looking around at them. She watched as they all nodded. Jade stood up and looked at Tori who was staring at her as she stood up. She reached forward and rolled her sleeves up and turned her arms upside down. Tori looked to see a bandage on each arm and Jade quickly ripped them off showing off a few cuts.

Tori looked at her arms and slowly she looked back up to Jade's eyes. They were full of hurt and betrayal as she looked at Tori. She looked as everyone got up and walked away leaving Jade and Tori alone. Tori looked as she rolled her sleeves down covering the wounds up. Jade sat back down and covered her eyes up before she slowly looked over to Tori. "Jade, I'm…" Tori started but Jade put her hand up.

"Save it Vega, I'm not ready to forgive you" Jade snarled as she got up and walked away.

XX

Jade fell back onto her bed that night. She laid on her side looking at a picture she had of her and Tori from that night a _Karaoke Dokie. _She looked at the picture as she gently rubbed a finger over Tori's face in the picture as she laid in her bed. She sat up for a few seconds just to turn on some music. She listened as the violins started to play and then it turned into rock music. She laid back in her bed as _Comatose _by _Skillet_ played out of the speakers in the room. Every time this song played it always made her think of Tori.

She normally didn't play the music so loud but she had nothing to worry about now. Her Dad was on a business trip for the next month. She sat in her bed and thought about what had happened in school today. It hurt her badly that Tori had done that to her. In some ways she could understand though why Tori had done it, Trina had been killed by a werewolf. It was the weekend but Jade just wanted to be at home and alone. She looked down at the picture in her hand before she moved back against the head board.

"_I don't want to live, I don't want to breathe unless I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel, waking up to you never felt so real. I don't want to sleep, I don't want to dream, cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel, waking up to never felt so real" _Jade sung along with the chorus of the song as she looked at the picture of Tori.

As she nodded her head along to the beat of the song she closed her eyes. Once they were closed she began to see flashes of Tori. She imagined them both dancing around on a stage singing to the crowd at _Karaoke Dokie _again. She let a smile slip across her face as she remembered those two guys who were trying to get with them. Jade had felt a twinge of jealousy when that one guy tried to pick up Tori. It was something that had been sparked inside of her. She didn't want anyone else, epically a man looking at Tori like that. She opened her eyes and looked down at the picture in front of her as she slowly sat it on the night stand.

She climbed off the bed and stretched as she walked towards the balcony door. She opened the curtains and quickly jumped back when she saw Tori standing there looking at her. Jade walked over and turned off the music then she walked back to the door and opened it. "What Vega?" Jade asked as she opened the door.

"I just want to talk" Tori said looking at her.

"Well I don't so…"Jade started as she began to close the door.

"Look Jade I climbed up here, fell on my ass twice, and ripped a hole in my favorite jean shorts. Can I just have five minuets?" Tori asked as she showed Jade the rip in her shorts.

Jade looked at the rip and then slowly back up to Tori who stood there waiting for her to answer her. Slowly Jade nodded and let Tori walk in as she closed the door. She stopped for a few seconds when she remembered she still had the picture of the two of them out in the open. She turned around to get ready to hide the picture but froze when she saw Tori looking at it. Tori sat the picture back down and looked back to Jade as she walked over to her. Together they sat down on Jade's bed and looked at each other.

"Look Jade I'm sorry for how I acted today, there was no excuse for it" Tori finally said looking at Jade.

"I'm not holding it against you, I know how hard it is to loose a family member to an animal attack" Jade said as she looked over to Tori.

"Is that what killed your mom?" Tori asked looking at her.

"Yeah, a black wolf attacked our car while we were driving. It pulled my mom out of the car and killed her right in front of me" Jade said as she looked down at her hands.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry that happened to you…wait you said wolf, is that why you agreed with me?" Tori asked looking over to Jade as she stared at her hands.

"Yes, because my mother was killed under a full moon" Jade said as she looked back to Tori.

"Wow, well what about your arms?" She asked as she nodded to the cuts.

Jade looked down at the cuts and slowly got up from the bed. She walked over to her dresser and reaches in and pulled out a pistol. She turned around and showed it to Tori who gasped when she saw the gun in Jade's hand. Jade ejected the clip and handed it to Tori. Tori looked at the clip and she could see the slit silver tinge to the bullets. She could tell that theses bullets had silver in them. She looked back up to Jade as she passed the clip back to her. She watched as she slid the clip back in with ease and stashed it back into its hiding spot.

"Why do you have that?" she asked as Jade closed the dresser up.

"Ever since I could drive I would go back to the same spot every night where my mother was killed at. I sit in front of my car with the lights on and I use myself as bait for the wolf. I hope I can lure it back with the smell of my blood, and if it would ever come, I was going to kill it. I started to guess it was a werewolf, especially three years ago when those attacks happened. " Jade explained as she moved back over to the bed with Tori.

"Jade, please make me a promise, they you will never do that again" Tori said as she grabbed both of Jade's hands.

"After the last night, I chose to stop doing it, because of someone who came into my life" Jade said as she looked over to Tori.

Tori felt a twinge of doubt, because she wasn't sure if jade was talking about her. But in some way she felt like she was. She looked into Jade's eyes as she slowly moved her left hand up and stroked Jade's cheek. Slowly Jade's hand moved up and stoked Tori's right cheek. In that moment Jade and Tori leaned in to each other. They only stopped and looked into each others eyes, each of them were waiting for the other to make a move. Slowly Jade leaned in and placed her lips to Tori's. their eyes closed as their lips moved as one. Slowly Jade's tongue brushed Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Tori allowed Jade's tongue to enter her mouth but their was no fight for dominance. Their tongues danced around each other in a way to savor the flavor of each other. Slowly Jade brought her hand up and laced it up through Tori's hair. As she did this she felt Tori's hand wrap around the small of her back. Jade curled her body around Tori's body and they slowly laid back on Jade's bed. Their tongues still mingled inside of each other's mouths. That was until Tori broke the kiss. Jade looked at her as she did this.

"Uh, I should be going" Tori said getting up from under Jade.

"Wait" Jade called after her making her stop. She looked as Tori stopped and glanced back at her from over her shoulder. "Stay with me tonight?" She watched as Tori slowly turned and looked at her. She could tell she was mowing the idea over in her head. Slowly Tori walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her and looked at her. She nodded slightly as she sat her purse on the floor next to the bed. She wrapped her arms around Jade and together they laid down on the bed pulling the blankets over both of them. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

XX

_Jade stood on a darkened highway looking around. She looked up in the sky to see that the full moon was the only light. Just then she heard rustling around her causing her to spin around and look in the dark woods. She looked around trying to find the source of the sound. She stopped when lights shined on her from behind making her stop. She turned around and gasped when she saw the over turned car. The very same car that the black wolf had attacked when she was a child. She took a step towards the car but as she did she heard a damp sound under her foot. She looked down and saw she had just stepped into a puddle of blood. She began to breath deeply as the night of her mother died started flooding back to her._

"_JADE" she heard Tori's voice call to her._

"_TORI" she screamed back._

_She spun around to see Tori standing there looking at her. She smiled as she started to walk towards her. Suddenly the black furred wolf bounded out of the woods and grabbed Tori in its jaws. Jade screamed out as the wolf slammed Tori's body onto the ground. It grabbed her by the head and suddenly the wolf bounded back into the woods carrying Tori's body. Jade screamed out as she ran into the darkness after the wolf that carried Tori. She kept running and running until she slammed into the side of the car where her mother was killed at. She looked at it as she began to cry out Tori's name._

"_You couldn't protect her and you never will" a demonic sounding voice said to her._

_Jade stopped and looked around to see nothing. She walked back out to be in front of the car again. She looked around trying to see anything beyond the glow of the lights. She then heard a soft growling as well as the sound of metal groaning under extreme stress. She slowly turned around to see the black wolf standing on top of the car looking down at her. Her eyes were wide as she tried to reach for the pistol that she always carries when she comes here. She pulled something out but what she grabbed was a severed arm. She looked at the arm and she knew that it was Tori's arm._

"_I killed your mother, I'll kill your love, and then I'll kill you" the demonic voice seemed to come from the wolf as it looked at her. _

_The wolf snarled and it launched itself at her. Jade screamed out as she looked at the blood soaked teeth and muzzle of the wolf. Almost as soon as she screamed out the wolf's mouth clamped down on her throat. She felt as her blood gushed out of her throat and splashed across her own face and the wolf's. Her eyes locked with the blood red eyes of the wolf as it began to shake her around like a rag doll. She let out another scream as the wolf slammed her body to the ground._

XX

Jade's eyes shot open as her whole body shook like it would if some one would scare her. Her whole body tensed up as she felt a warm body against hers under the covers. She looked down and when she did she saw the brown locks of Tori's hair. She smiled as last night came back to her. She looked to see Tori's head rested on her chest just as her right hand was rested on her stomach. Jade brought the hand that was around Tori's body just under her breast up and gently stroked her hair.

"Nothing will hurt you ever…I swear it on my life" Jade mumbled as she she kissed the crown of Tori's head.

"MMM, what was that?" Tori asked as she nuzzled herself closer to Jade's body.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, it's Saturday, we can sleep in" Jade said as she brought her arm back down to Tori's side as she pulled her closer. She looked as Tori made a soft purr before falling back to sleep. Jade looked back out the window as the sun began to rise. She thought about it for a few seconds about never letting anything happen to Tori, and no matter what she will protect Tori. Slowly her eyes closed and this thime she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey two chapters in one day lol i just cant get the ideas out of my head well it is slowly getting to that point, the point of the werewolf's identity. i want to hear who each of you think it is. also i hope to see it hit 50 reviews before the weekend is up if so i'll work all week up to the point of the werewolf's identity. so with out any more talking...well typing here is the new chapter please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_**(Four Weeks Later)**_

The full moon had come and gone and this time the werewolf hadn't claimed a human victim. Instead a black bear was found mauled and eaten. That night was the first time in two years Jade hadn't went to the spot where her mother was killed. She had kept her promise to Tori, and she didn't plan on breaking it. More now then ever since they had shared their first kiss. Since that night though that hadn't shared another kiss nor had Tori spent the night at Jade's.

Jade stood outside on her balcony looking out across the woods. She stared into them and as she did her mind was locked onto the dream she had. She stared into the woods and as she did she thought about the black wolf. The woods behind her house was almost a five mile stretch of woods. She knew it bordered houses of people she knew and that meant the wolf would have a chance to take anyone, including Tori. If she ever got the chance she was going to kill that wolf.

She looked down and saw Tori's car pull into her driveway. Even though they hadn't shared another kiss or spent the night together again they grew closer. They had been hanging out hanging out a lot more then normal. Though tonight they had to work on a project together for Sikowitz. Jade turned and walked over to her bed and waited for Tori as she came through the door.

"Ready for the project?" Tori asked as she walked up to Jade.

"Yeah, let's scare the shit out of him" Jade said with a twisted smile.

"No, I want to do something sweet and loving" Tori whined as she looked at Jade.

"Come on, don't you think it will be funny to see Sikowitz turn inside out" Jade said with a smile. "Plus, it's a chance for some payback…for both of us."

"'Payback'?" Tori asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Remember the party Andre threw last year?" Jade asked as she turned on her computer and took a seat in her computer chair.

"Yeah, the one at Kennan Thompson's house, where I found out my ex Steven was cheating on me wit that Carly girl from Seattle" Tori said with a chuckle as she thought about that party. "Hey did Andre ever catch that panda?"

"I don't think so, but yeah that party, when Sikowitz jumped up with the trumpet and scared us" Jade said turning back to Tori.

"Yes, I pissed myself…literally" Tori said with a slight blush as she was still embarrassed by this.

"Yeah…that's still funny you did that" Jade said with a chuckle causing Tori's face to flush even brighter.

"No it's not" Tori whined as she slapped Jade in the arm.

Jade snapped her head back laughing as Tori's face kept getting red with embarrassment. Jade swiveled around in the chair and looked at Tori who was as red as a beet. Jade made another joke about Tori pissing herself at the party, this prompted another strike from Tori. That strike made Jade jump up from her seat and tackle Tori to the bed. Tori started laughing as did Jade as she pinned Tori's arms down to the bed. Jade's black hair hung down and swayed loosely around Tori's face. Their eyes met and slowly their laughing and giggling stopped. Jade slowly leaned down and brought her lips to Tori's.

They were kissing again after four weeks and it was like being on a cloud for Tori. Jade kept her arms pinned to the bed while her knees were on each side of her waist. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest as their lips moved together. She gently moved her tongue against Jade's lips asking for entrance. Jade hungrily accepted Tori's tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance inside of their mouths. Tori could feel her core getting warmer as she felt her self start to get wet. Despite her own lust Tori came to her senses. She pulled back from Jade and this caused Jade to hiss at the sudden separation of their lips. "We need to get to work" Tori said looking at Jade.

Jade just groaned and climbed off of Tori allowing her to sit up. She turned back to her computer and walked over to it. She took her seat and glanced back as Tori looked at her. She could see it in Tori's eyes that she did long for more but there was something she wasn't telling her. Jade cursed in her mind as she could feel her thong she had on was wet. She had found herself getting aroused while she was on top of Tori, being dominate something she loved to do. _I need to change, should have thought about that before I did that_ Jade thought to herself as she moved to the bathroom quickly.

XX

_**(The Next Day)**_

David sat in his study looking at John and Michael as they worked on their guns. There was a full moon this night, another one in the same month, a Blue Moon. He looked at the ten gauge on his desk in front of him. He reached forward and picked up an empty shell for the gun. He saw it still had powder in it but it and slowly his attention turned to the bowl full of 00 buckshot bbs. He picked one up and looked at it closely. It was a led ball but it had silver mixed into it. The two hunters had this ammo with them and he wasn't sure why. Slowly he dropped the pellet into the shell casing and soon he loaded more into it. Soon he was done loading the shell and he crimped I close like he had been shown to do.

"So let me ask you two something?" David asked looking to them.

"And what is that Mr. Vega" Michael said as he loaded a lead and silver mixed slug into one of his .600 casings.

"Please, you can just call me David. I want to know how you two knew there was a werewolf here, and for that matter why would you have shells meant for killing them with you two?" David asked looking at them as they continued to load shells.

"Well David, back in '77 in South Africa there was a werewolf that had been terrorizing a village. It slaughtered an entire village in one night, my wife was among those killed. We spent an entire month getting kill it. By the next full moon we had a trap set, I killed the werewolf with this gun" Michael explained as she held up the .600 and showed it to David.

"What kind was it?" John asked looking over to Michael.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked as he turned back to his shells.

"I mean did it walk on two legs like a man or did it look like a wolf?" John asked as he loaded one of the clips to his rifle.

"Like a man" Michael said looking over to John.

"Then that was a _Lycanthroat_, what we are chasing is a _Skin Walker_" John said as he loaded more shell casings for his rifle.

"Wait…how do you know that?" David asked looking at John.

John looked back to David and slowly over to Michael as he stared at him. "I used to be a Viper" John said with a sigh as he removed the bolt of his rifle. He glanced around to see both Michael and David looking at him confused. Letting out another sigh he sat the bolt down and turned around to face both of them. "It's a society of werewolf hunters, I used to the leader of one of the groups that were set up. I lost my spot to a man named Rattler. He took my spot because I wasn't a brutal as he was, he would kill innocent humans just for helping a werewolf. Sometimes we would find a human married to a werewolf and because of that he killed the humans, I never did. We hunted both species to extinction. As far as I know we are hunting the last _Skin Walker_ and in some ways I don't want to kill it."

"What?" David growled as he slammed one of the shells to the desk. He came around the table and looked at him. "That fucking thing killed my daughter, I want its head mounted on my wall."

"David, I understand the pain of loosing a child to a werewolf" John said looking at him.

"Do you, why do I feel you are just saying that?" David snarled as he got into John's face.

"Because my nine year old son was snatched out of his bed by one" John said looking at David. He watched as David pulled back from what he just said to him. The snarling and twisted expression turned into an expression of sorrow. "I say that about not killing the _Skin Walker _because once it finds a mate they will move on to a place where no more humans will be harmed, it's their way."

"John, I'm sorry for saying that" David apologized as he walked back over the desk. "If it claims another human, we need to put it down. But until then, we will try to contain it."

XX

Sikowitz watched the short film that Tori and Jade had made for the project. He was petrified with fear as he stared at the small screen in front of him. He watched as Jade chased Tori through halls as they did their own version of _The Shinning_. When the ax came through the door next to Tori's head he jumped a bit. A few seconds later he saw Jade's face come through the hole in the door. _"Hey Sikowitz turn around" _Jade said looking into the camera. Slowly he turned around to see Jade and Tori standing there in the dark room holding axes. He jumped into the air letting out a woman like scream as he cowered in fear.

Beck turned the lights on and everyone laughed as Sikowitz still cowered in the corner of the room next to the piano. Jade and Tori sat the fake axes down on some chairs as they kept laughing. Slowly he stood up and looked at both Jade and Tori as they walked towards him. They both took a bow before him and then another before the entire classroom. They slowly turned and looked at him as he walked up to them.

"Well congratulations you two I need to change now" he said walking up to them.

"Well that was the plan Sikowitz" Jade said looking at him.

"Why would you want to do that to me?" he asked as he sipped from his coconut.

"Payback for scaring us to death at that party last year" Tori chimed in.

"Ah yes, you should have seen your faces" Sikowitz said with a chuckle. "Wait Tori, didn't you pee yourself?"

"No" Tori replied in a timid tone as her face went red.

The bell rung and the day was finally over. Sikowitz bid his class goodbye before he turned and climbed out of the window. Tori watched him leave before she turned and left the room. She walked to her locker and opened it up to get her books. Her thoughts drifted back to the day before when her and Jade were kissing. Just the thought of Jade on her like that began to excite her. She felt herself starting to get wet as her mind raced with ideas on what to do with Jade. _Damn it Vega, think of something else_ she told herself.

She glanced over to see Jade at her locker. She looked at Jade and when Jade looked back at her she felt her heart skip a beat. Slowly she turned back to her locker and she could still feel her heart still fluttering. She risked another glance to Jade and when she did she saw Jade was still looking at her. She smiled slightly and when she did Jade returned the smile. At that moment she felt her face grow warm and she knew she was blushing and so she quickly tried to hide it. She then noticed a new sensation, her stomach was flip flopping inside of her. She knew that feeling, she has felt it before. Slowly her eyes drifted up to the mirror inside of her locker and she looked at herself. _I'm in love with Jade_ she thought to herself as she closed the locker.

XX

David stood in front of his house looking as John and Michael loaded a silver lined net into John's truck. Their mission for the night was try to catch the wolf and restrain it for the nigh. Once the wolf turns back to human they can offer it an alternative to going in the woods or out running around where it can kill people. But David hadn't led them on to know he was going to kill the werewolf. He wanted to look the beast in its human eyes before he killed it. He wanted to look into the eyes of the beast that took his daughter from him.

"David" he heard his wife say from behind him. He turned and looked at her as she walked up to him. About two weeks ago she finally began to open up and finally began to come around. She walked up to him and gave him a loving and soft kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Slowly she pulled back and when she did she reached up and pulled the necklace off she was wearing. She placed it around his neck and slowly he looked down at it and fingered the charm. It was of a humming bird and its eyes was of a pearl, Trina's birthstone.

"Holly, why did you give me this?" He asked looking back up at her.

"This way Trina will be near you tonight" Holly said looking into his eyes. Slowly she brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. "Kill the monster that took our daughter from us."

"I will" he replied looking into her eyes.

"Promise me" Holly whispered grabbing a hold of his camo coat. "Promise me."

"I promise" David said.

"David, we got a few hours before sunset we need to set the trap up and the call" John called back to him.

He glanced back and nodded to them before turning back to Holly. He wrapped her in a hug and she whispered to him to be careful. He just nodded to her and reassured her he would be. He leaned in and gave her one more quick kiss before turning back to the truck. They climbed into and moved to the area of the woods where they were going to catch the wolf. He looked back to Holly before he turned to the two hunters in front of him. He wanted blood, and he was going to get it.

XX

Jade sat in front of a pond watching the ducks swim around. She sipped on her coffee and looked as a flock of geese came in low of the buildings and landed in the water. She needed a peaceful spot to think, away from her father. She brushed some hair back from over her face and looked up to the sky. She looked at the colors of the sky from what the sun setting. Her mind was locked on one thought and one thought only, she was in love with Tori. She couldn't get it out of her mind, after everything Tori had done to help her, she couldn't fight it.

After Tori had spent the night with her it solidified her feelings for her. She looked down at the pink scars before her attention went back to the water. She looked as people ran through the park jogging. She didn't care what people would think of her being in love with another woman. All that mattered to her was she loved Tori, and nothing could stop that. She then became aware of someone behind her and slowly she glanced back. Tori was standing there looking at her. Slowly she walked over and took a seat next to her. Tori pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the water as the birds moved around.

"How was your day?" Tori finally spoke up breaking the quiet between them.

"Oh you know, same shit different day" Jade said as she sipped her coffee.

"Ah" was all Tori said as she looked to Jade.

"Yeah, what about you?" Jade asked looking back to Tori.

"My dad is out on a hunt tonight with those hunters. I just came here to talk to you a bit before I go home" Tori replied looking down to her nails.

"About?" Jade asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Us" Tori replied.

Jade's heart skipped a beat when she heard Tori said this to her. Slowly she glanced over to Tori who was looking at her. "What about us?" Jade asked her in a timid tone, not something she is used to.

"Well, you mean the world to me, and I wouldn't trade you for anything…" Tori started as she began to play with her nails out of nervousness.

Jade had heard this speech before, and she didn't want to hear anymore. "So what you are getting ready to say is that in the end you would rather us be friends then anything else. Friends who kiss once in a while."

"Jade, that's not what I was getting ready to say" Tori said in defense as Jade stood up. She stood up to and looked as Jade was starting to walk away. She knew she needed to get this point across to Jade before it was to late. She quickly ran forward and grabbed Jade's right hand. She quickly spun her around and before Jade could protest she pressed her lips to Jades.

Jade's eyes shot wide by this sudden attack on her lips. Her coffee slipped from her hands and she wrapped her arms around Tori's body. She pulled her closer to herself as Tori's hands climbed up to her shoulder blades. Slowly Jade began to kiss Tori back and they were in a world of their own not noticing everyone looking at them. Slowly Jade pulled back to look into Tori's eyes. A soft smile crawled across both of their faces as they looked at one another.

"I love you Jade West" Tori said with a smile.

"I love you Tori Vega" Jade said returning the smile to Tori before giving her another passionate kiss.

XX

_**(The Skin Walker's POV)**_

A blue moon, not the first time I dealt with one of these. I'm looking up at the moon waiting to transform. My mind still on the kiss in the park, I love her and she loves me. It has made my whole day, I can't stop thinking about the taste of her lips on mine. I look over my nude body wondering why I haven't changed yet. This is so strange as soon as my eyes lock onto the moon I change, not this time. I have been standing here since ten at night, now it three in the morning. I have never had this happen before, this is all new to me. Wait…I know why…I found my mate. She's my mate. I can feel a smile forming across my face as I pick my clothes up.

"She's my mate, the one I've been looking for" I whisper to myself as I dress myself. I hop down off of the rock and started walking away. I know that once a _Skin Walker_ finds its mate the next full moon it wont change, no idea why. I reach up and touch my lips and the entire time I can still feel her lips on mine. I smile more as I sit down on a rock. Now all I have to do is keep her forever.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey folks well as promised i got 50 reviews and well i would like to thank you all for the reviews. i would also like to welcome you to the first day of mystery, sex, and twist week. as the name suggest all three will be featured in the next four chapters starting with this one. there will be a new threat added into the mix and i also set this chapter up for the next one big time, once you get to the point you will know what is coming next. well if i get close to sixty reviews i will bust my ass tomorrow and have a new one up by tomorrow or tue. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Tori sat up in her bed as the first rays of sun began to shine through her window. She could still feel her heart fluttering and her stomach doing flips inside of her. She felt like she was still in a dream as she looked around her room. She reached up and gently rubbed her fingers over her lips and as she did a smile crawled across her face. She looked to her right and smiled when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up and her smile deepened when she saw Jade had text her.

_Come outside Vega_ the text read.

She quickly jumped out from under the covers of her bed. She then quickly stripped out of her sleeping clothes and threw on a baby blue v-necked t-shirt and short jean shorts. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds to adjust her hair. She smiled when she got rid of her bed head and she quickly bounded out of the room. She looked down the steps to see her dad and the two hunters talking about the wolf. She said bye to her dad before she walked out the door. She smiled when she saw Jade's car parked in front of the house. She loved, absolutely loved Jade's _Mustang. _She happily bounded to the car and opened it to see Jade looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tori, I don't know how the hell anyone can be as happy as you this damn early" Jade said with a shake of her head.

"Because I'm with you" Tori replied before she leaned over and kissed Jade softly.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast and talk" Jade said as she put the car in gear.

Jade took a sip of her coffee and then sat it back into its cup holder. She turned down the road and began to let her mind drift back to the day before. She didn't sleep all night, and she knew she wouldn't be able to for the rest of the day. She glanced over and looked to Tori as the wind blew through the cars window. It kicked her brown hair up and the sun shined on her face. She smiled as she looked as the rays of the sun shined on Tori's face making her glow. She looked back to Jade and smiled at her. Jade returned the smile before turning back to the windshield.

Jade pulled into a diner and together they climbed out of the car and met in the front of it. Jade slipped Tori a quick kiss before she reached down and laced her fingers through Tori's. Together they walked into the diner and took their seat in a booth. They waited on the waitress and when she showed up they ordered their drinks. Jade looked at her coffee before making it up the way she liked it. She took a sip of it once she was done. She looked up to Tori as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Tori asked between a gulp of her drink.

"Us, I want to talk about us telling our friends and family" Jade said looking at her.

"Ok, well I was kind of thinking about that too last night. Well I was trying to but your lips were still on mine" Tori said with a smile as she looked to Jade.

"Well I am glade I have that effect on you" Jade said with a sly smile. _I wonder what other effects I can have on you…stop Jade, not now_ her thoughts scolded herself as she thought about things she wanted to do to Tori.

"Yeah, I think out of it all our friends will be the ones who support us. Its our parents we need to convince" Tori said as she looked over the menu.

"Yeah" Jade said in a down tone as she thought about her father, and how he would act. "Not just them but also Back."

"Beck?" Tori questioned.

The waitress showed up causing them to stop talking so they could order food. Tori ordered her food and watched as Jade ordered her food and a refill of coffee. Once they were done the waitress left them to their talking. Jade thought about Beck, her ex boyfriend. It had taken some time but they had grown back to being friends, but that's all she had wanted. She could see it in his eyes that he still longed for her. Slowly she looked back up to Tori who was looking at her. She heard Tori's voice ask her again about Beck again and this caused her to let out a sigh.

"I know he has started to develop feelings for me again" Jade said as she sat back in her seat.

"Well he's just going to have to accept us, I'm more worried about our parents" Tori said looking at Jade who just gave her a nod in agreement. Just then the waitress brought them their food and Tori smiled to Jade. "Let's eat" Tori said with a smile as she picked up her fork.

XX

Jade and Tori sat at the lunch table latter that day looking at their friends as they ate and laughed like friends normally would. Tori was nervous, very nervous as she looked over to Jade. She looked to her girlfriend who smiled at her and took her hand in hers. Tori breathed out a sigh as she looked at everyone in front of them. "Um guys" she said in a timid voice as she looked at them. They looked back to her waiting for what she had to say. Slowly she glanced to Jade who squeezed her hand softly. "Me and Jade are together…like girlfriend and girlfriend" she said looking to every one.

They looked at everyone as they glanced around at each other before back to both of them. Just when they did they all started laughing like it was a joke to them. Jade looked over to Tori to see her gaze fall like she was hurt. She looked at everyone for a few seconds as they kept laughing, then it hit her. She quickly grabbed Tori's face and pulled it ti hers. Their lips were pressed together and Tori began to kiss her back as her hands slid up and stroked her cheeks. Neither one of them noticed that everyone had stopped laughing and had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Slowly their lips parted and they nuzzled their noses together.

"I love you" Jade whispered.

"I love you too" Tori replied as they slowly looked back to the rest of the group.

"Damn" Rex said looking at them.

Beck looked at them both for a few seconds before he lowered his head. With out warning he pushed away from the table and left. Everyone watched as he walked away leaving them there. Jade looked to Tori before she got up Jade jumped up telling her to stay put in her seat. Tori watched as Jade disappeared into the school after Beck. Tori looked back to Robbie, Andre, and Cat who were looking at her.

"Well, this is new?" Andrea said looking at her.

"Yeah, I mean how or when did this start?" Robbie asked looking at her.

"Well, remember the play Sikowitz but on when Jade and I were supposed to be husband and wife?" Tori asked looking at them as they all nodded. "Well, he had us go on that date to learn about being in a loving relationship well for me my feels came to life there."

"Well in the end we are happy for you girl" Andre said with a smile.

Tori smiled back as she felt a wave of peace wash over her. There was one thing though she was worried about, Beck. She looked back to the school and she was wondering what was going on. She also let her mind wonder on how her parents would take it. They are still having problems with Trina's death and in someway she had no idea how they would react to this. She glanced over to Cat who didn't look like her normal perky self. There was something off about her and it had went unnoticed by everyone except Tori. Cat's eyes looked up to Tori and when they did she turned back to her normal self.

XX

Beck couldn't believe it a woman he had loved for a long time was a lesbian. He looked at himself in the men's mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head as the door opened. He didn't look back but he didn't need too, he knew who it was. "You know this is the men's room right?"

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck, what was that?" Jade said from behind him.

"You two were enemies for so long and now you two are in love…when the hell did that happen?" Beck asked as he turned to face her.

"About a month after we split, I was always questioning myself when ever we kissed. I honestly didn't want you to get hurt we worked hard at rebuilding our friendship…I don't want that to be gone" Jade said looking at Beck.

Beck looked at her for a few seconds as he leaned back up against the sink. He crossed his arms for a bit and lowered his head. Jade could see he was deep in thought and slowly he looked back up at her. He pushed himself off of the sink and walked towards Jade. He looked down ant her before he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Jade, what we had in the past will always mean something to me, but in the end I just want u to be happy even if its not with me" he said with a smile as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Beck" she said.

XX

_**(One Month Later)**_

Jade and Tori walked around the park, the same park where they told each other their feelings for each other. A month had passed since they had told their friends about being together. They still had yet to tell their parents and they were working up to that, they just didn't know what to tell them. They talked about the wolf and how it hadn't claimed a human victim in almost two months, not since Trina's death. The mention of Trina still seemed to leave a twinge of pain to Tori. Her sister may have been a pain in the ass but it was still her sister and she loved her. They moved up to a path and stopped to look out across the whole park. They stood atop a grassy hill looking down as people began to leave the park.

Suddenly Jade grabbed a hold of Tori and began to tickle her. This caused Tori to start laughing and thrash against her as she pulled her close to herself. Suddenly Tori managed co knock them both down to the ground. This caused them to roll down the hill and come to a stop in some long grass. Jade was on top of Tori looking down at her with a smile on her face. Slowly she leaned down and placed her lips to Tori.

Tori brought her hands up, one went to Jade's cheek while the other wrapped around in her black hair. Jade's hands were rested on Tori's waist keeping her body close to hers. She gently brushed her tongue against Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance. Tori allowed Jade's tongue to enter her mouth and as soon as it did there was a fight for dominance. Jade's tongue curled around Tori's trying to maintain dominance over Tori's. Tori's hands came up around and hooked over Jade's shoulders pulling her closer.

While her arms were wrapped around Jade's shoulder's she began to dig her nails into Jade's shirt. Jade could feel it through her shirt and she growled into Tori's mouth. She pulled back a bit and began to kiss a way down to Tori's neck. She stopped at the nape of her neck and began to nip hand kiss her way up to Tori's earlobe. This action caused Tori to moan a bit at the sensation. Jade nipped lightly at Tori's earlobe and as she did she gently sucked on it.

Tori felt herself getting more and more wet with each suck on her earlobe. She moaned more as she felt her panties start to get soaked with her juices. Suddenly she bit Jade in the crook of her neck, and she bit her hard causing some small droplets of blood to come out of the area where her teeth were. Jade hissed deeply as this suddenly bite instantly made herself get wetter then what she already was. Tori slowly released her and looked at her with fearful eyes as she pulled back to look at her.

"I'm sorry" Tori said in a timid voice as she looked into Jade's eyes. She looked at the wound that she had just inflicted onto Jade. A few drops of blood rolled down Jade's shirt. She looked back to Jade who had looked at the bite mark and then slowly she looked to Tori. She looked into those blue eyes of Jade and they were full of lust as she reached her hand down.

Jade looked at Tori for a few seconds before she began to rub the front of Tori's shorts causing her to moan. Jade could feel Tori starting to leak through her jean shorts as she got hotter. She smiled as she felt her hand start to get a bit damper with each time she stroked the outside of Tori's shorts. She looked to Tori as she seemed to buck at what Jade was doing. Tori opened her mouth and let out a gasp as she looked to Jade who continued to rub the front of her shorts. With each stroke she got more and more aroused. Jade slowly leaned down to Tori's ear, and in a husky voice she said, "You're lucky I like to get bit."

"I need you Jade…now" Tori said with heated breaths as she herself reached up and began to rub the front of Jade's jeans. This was her answerer to what Jade was doing to her, but as she did Jade's motions became faster. She would gently squeeze the front of Tori's shorts griping her whole wetness in her hand. As she would release she would rug a circle covering all of the wetness in one motion.

"Then let's go back to my place, my dad is gone for a few days" Jade said voice full of lust as she nipped Tori's earlobe.

XX

A lone man working the graveyard sift at a gas station looked over a newspaper reading the days events. He took a sip of his coffee and looked up at a security monitor before he went back to his paper. Just then he noticed something on the monitor, a shadow shot by quickly on it. He arched his eyebrow at it before he went back to his paper, passing it off as just an animal. He began to get a craving hit him, he needed a cigarette.

He looked at the monitors again and he saw nothing on it to worry about. He got up and grabbed his pear pod and his pack up cigarettes. He put his headphones on before walking outside. He turned on the music as he walked out the door. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it as he took a seat on the curb in front of the store. He took a drag on the cigarette and bobbed his head to the beat of the music. He began to sense something, like he was being watched. Slowly he looked around but saw nothing so he went back to his music. He finished his cigarette and crushed it out on the sidewalk.

Standing up he stretched as he removed his head phones. He walked back into the store and took his seat behind the counter again. He was just about to start reading again when he heard some humming. His head picked up and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. He could tell the humming belonged to a woman but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He got up from behind the counter and walked around the store trying to find the source of the humming. He stopped in front of the women restroom and looked at it. The humming was coming through the door. He looked at it for a few seconds before reaching forwards and opening the door.

"Hello?" he questioned as he opened the door. The humming still persisted as he opened the door the whole way. He looked in to see a nude young women sitting on the floor. Her knees were up in her chest and she was rocking back and forth as she kept humming. He looked at her body and her breast were pressed up against her knees. Slowly he walked towards her. "Miss?" he questioned as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as his hand fell onto her shoulder a grey colored hand shot up and grabbed his. He saw the woman's fingers were long and they long and sharp claws at the end. He looked down with wide eyes as her head slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes were black and the teeth of the woman were sharp and ragged. He wrenched his hand free and backed away from her as she stood up and turned to face him. Her peach colored skin turned into the same grey color as he hand. Her other hand looked like the other as her body began to grow. He looked at her as her body became more muscular and her hair turned into a main on the top of her head and down the back of her neck. Her face became that of a crushed looking wolf face. He stood there looking at a _Lycanthroat._

Letting out a yell he turned and slammed the door shut. Not waiting he ran back to the counter and grabbed a gun under the counter. He looked as the door exploded off its hinges and the _Lycanthroat _walked out. He heard it growling as it looked in his direction. The man stepped out from behind the counter with a sawed off shotgun. He pumped the gun and fired a shot. He heard the beast howl out in pain. He pumped the gun and fired another shot causing it to stagger backwards. He looked as black colored blood spilled out of the wounds and dripped onto the tile floor. He pumped the gun again and fired into the chest of the beast. It staggered backwards towards a cooler door. He raised the gun up and fired one last time knocking the creature through the glass door. He pumped out the last shell and listened as it clattered on the ground. Slowly he walked forward and looked down at the beast as it laid in the cooler.

He smiled, proud that he just killed a monster. He gripped the pistol grip of the gun and poked the beast in the chest. Nothing happened and his smile grew brighter as he bulled the gun back. Just as he did the leg of the _Lycanthroat _shot up and kicked him in the chest. He flew across the store, crashing through displays before crashing through the front window. He bounced on the ground and slowly he rolled to his side and looked at his left leg. There was a shard of glass sticking out of it and blood began to soak his pans. He breathed deeply as he slowly looked up to see the _Lycanthroat _walking towards him.

It pushed a hanging piece of glass out of its way as it walked towards him. He looked at the backwards facing ankles as it walked like a man. He looked to see where the pellets had ripped into its body. Black blood rolled down its body and dripped onto the side walk as it stepped towards him. Its back had shards of glass sticking out if its back from when it had crashed through the cooler door.

The man tried to back up and he looked to see his gun laying on the ground. He saw one live round on the side of the gun. He rolled over and crawled towards the gun laying twenty feet from him. He crawled slowly and in agonizing pain as the shard of glass dug deeper into his flesh. His mind was locked onto the gun when suddenly he felt weight on his back keeping him from moving. He looked up to see the _Lycanthroat _looking down at him. The last thin he saw was the foot that had him pinned lift up and then was quickly brought down on his head.

The _Lycanthroat _looked down as it brought its foot down on the man's head. The force caused blood and brain matter to shoot out across the ground. The smell of the fresh spilled blood, and the fresh kill made the monster's mouth water. It reached down and stabbed its clawed hand through the corpse and picked the headless body up. It turned and jumped up to the top of the gas station and dropped the body down. It let out a powerful howl and then turned back to its meal. There was one thing that the human mind deep inside knew. It was the last _Lycanthroat _but I knew there was one last _Skin Walker_, and it was going to kill it.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hello faithful readers, well i set it up in the last chapter for this one, i hope i did a good job wrighting in first person for this chapter. but this one also raises more questions. oh and i need to explain something i have based my _Lycanthroats _after the Underworld series while _Skin Walkers _are looking like the wolves from the Twilight saga. now that that is out of the way here is the new chapter oh and keep an eye out in a few days i will be posting a preview of a story coming after this one. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_**(Tori's POV)**_

Fuck I need Jade, her rubbing the outside of my shorts in the park had driven me crazy. I want to feel her fingers explore my body as I explore hers. We make it back to her house and we can't even get in the door before she grabs my waist. She pins me against the wall and begins to give me a heated kiss. I feel her hands roam their way under my shirt until they are on the outside of my bra. She squeezes my right breast causing a moan to slip from my lips. We slowly make our way up the steps to her room where I fumble with the knob for a few seconds.

Slowly we move through the door. Her hands were still on my breast as our lips were pressed together. When pushes me back onto the bed and she breaks the kiss and as soon as she did we both gasp for air. I look into her eyes full of lust as she looks into mine. I know mine are full of the same amount of lust because she smiles slightly at me. She reaches down removing her hands from my breast and once she does she grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head. I lean up on my elbows and kiss her softly as I work to remove her shirt. I then see she wasn't wearing a bra and I see her nipples are hard. "Jade" I say softly.

"Yes?" she ask looking into my eyes.

"This is the furthest I've ever been" I say in a timid tone.

"Than I'll make sure it's the best" she says before placing her lips to mine.

I can feel her hands sliding back up my body until they find my breast again. I feel as she slides her hands around to the back of my bra and unhook it. She pulls my bra off and tosses it to the side. She leans forward and presses her breast to mine as her tongue invades my mouth. I run my hands down her smooth skin until they fall on her ass which I squeeze. I feel as she bites my lower lip just a bit causing me to moan more. She then starts to rub her hard nipples against mine.

I can't fight it any more I need to feel her fingers inside of me. I reach to the front of her jeans and begin to work on the button of her jeans. I manage to undo the button and then the zipper. I cant fight it either so I slide my hand down inside of her jeans. I feel that she is wearing a thong but I push it out of the way. I feel that she is soaked as I move my and further I hear her moan a bit before she pulls my hand back out. She takes mt hand in front of our faces and places one of my fingers in her mouth, tasting her own juices. She then moves my hand down to my face and places a finger in front of my mouth. I place my mouth around my finer and her juices taste sweeter then her kisses do.

I look as she pulls her pants and thong off reveling her nude form. She then begins to kiss and nip her way down my body. She starts placing soft kisses just above my shorts as she works to remove them. I can feel myself grow more and more excited as she slowly removes them and my underwear. I look down at her as she climbs back up my body and looks down at me. She presses her breast against mine and as she did I feel an unbelievable amount of pleasure is her clit presses against mine. I moan sharply as she gently rocks her hips against mine.

Just as the sensation started it stopped causing me to let out a whimper as I long for more. I look as she kisses her way down my body until she is hovering over my wetness. I look as she licks her finger and gently rubs my clit in a circular motion. Fuck it feels amazing. Her finger slides its was down my slit and parts my lips exposing my entrance. I feel as her fingers begin to tease my opening causing me to moan louder as I grip onto the sheets. "Fuck Jade I can't take it, fuck me please" I gasp making her look up at me. Holy shit I can't believe that just came out of my mouth, and by the look on her face neither can she.

"Well since you are so eager" she says in a breathy tone as she slowly pushes a finger into me.

I hurt at first but it goes a way quickly replaced by pleasure then she ads another finger making me feel like I'm about to explode. She then moves her tongue up onto my clit and begins to lick my clit at the same time as her fingers keep going back and forth. It was slow at first but then her fingers picked up in speed. I moan loudly as my body bucks and thrashes with the feeling of pleasure running through my veins. I throw my head to the left and bite down on a pillow as I feel her tongue start to move around in circles.

"FUCK JADE" I scream out as I feel myself cum. I breath deeply as I feel her help me ride my orgasm out. I'm trembling by the time she removes her fingers from inside of me. I feel her move back up the bed and lay next to me for a few seconds before she kisses me making me taste myself. Her tongue wraps around mine and hers is still covered in my juices. I look at her as she pulls back from me a bit with a smile on her face.

"How was that?" she asks looking at me.

"Amazing" I say with a smile as I kiss her again. "My turn" I say as I push her onto her back.

XX

_**(Jade's POV)**_

I look into Tori's eyes as she pushes me onto my back. As I'm looking her in the eyes I see a desire I have never seen anyone else have when they look at me. She kissed me again this time she laces her fingers through my hair. She then starts to kiss down my neck until she kisses my left breast. She gently takes my nipple in her mouth and begins to suck on it gently as she rubs my other one. I moan softly as she rubs her tongue over my nipple as she squeezes my other with her hand.

Soon she releases my breast and moves back up to where she bit me once before. Suddenly I scream out in pain and pleasure as she bites the mark again. I feel her teeth sink into my flesh again causing more juices to flow. She slowly lets me go and I can fell some blood dripping which makes me get even more wetter. She starts to kiss her way down my body until she is hovering over my wetness.

I look at her as if she seems unsure of what to do. I reach my hand out and gently lace my fingers in her hair. That seemed like it worked cause I moan out in pleasure as she begins to lick my clit gently at first. I slam my head back into my pillow as her tongue speeds up. Fuck that feels amazing. I feel her finger start to tease my entrance like I had done to her. She was learning fast as I moan loudly as she swirls her tongue around the collection of nerves. My body is writhing in pleasure as her left hand comes up and plays with my right nipple.

I hiss in pleasure as her finger finally goes into my entrance. I feel it moving around inside of me as her tongue keeps licking my clit. I curl my fingers tighter into her hair as she finds my g-spot. The instant contact to my g-spot made me moan sharply as I squeeze her hair tighter. I scream louder as I feel my orgasm peak making my hips buck from the pleasure. She keeps licking cleaning my juices and helping me ride my orgasm out. I look down at her as I pant from being out of breath. She moves up next to me and my eyes never leave her as she moved up next to me. She kisses me softly before nuzzling herself up next t me.

XX

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

"How did I do?" Tori asked looking into Jade's eyes resting her chin above Jade's breast.

"Wonderful, but I never knew you knew how to talk like that?" Jade replied with a smirk as she kissed Tori.

"Me too" Tori said with a nervous chuckle. Tori looked up to see that her bite she had given jade had swelled up leaving indents of her teeth in her skin. She gently touched it making Jade hiss a bit from the touch. Slowly she looked back to Jade and kissed her softly as her right hand started trailing its way down her body. Slowly her middle finger landed on Jade's clit and she began to rub in a small circle.

"I see you haven't had enough" Jade said through heated breaths.

"No, I love how you taste, and feel" Tori said as she kissed Jade.

Jade kept rubbing her finger gently around Jade's clit. Just as she did this Jade moved her hand over to Tori's wetness and slid her hand down. She slipped her middle finger inside of Tori making her moan into her mouth. Jade slipped her tongue into Tori's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Jade pumped her finger back and forth as Tori rubbed her clit. The kept moaning into each other's mouths as they felt the pleasure wrap through their bodies again.

Soon they both moaned loudly as they came for a second time. Slowly they removed their hands and fingers from each other's wetness. They licked each other's fingers clean as they looked at each other. Jade finally pushed the cover's down and then pulled them up over both of them. Jade looked down to Tori and kissed her softly as she laid her head on her shoulder.

Laying her head back on the pillow she pulled Tori closer to herself. She traced small circles on Tori's back causing Tori's skin to tingle. Tori looked up to her as she rested her head above Jade's right breast again. She brought her leg over Jade's legs in an almost protective way. Tori listened to Jade's heartbeat and it was a lullaby to her. As she kept listening to her girlfriend's heart she felt her eyes getting heavier. "I love you" she mumbled softly before the darkness of sleep took her over.

"I love you too" Jade said softly as she wrapped her right arm around Tori's waist. She kissed her on the top of her head before reaching over and shutting off the light on her night stand. She closed her eyes and soon she too fell asleep. Both of them were spent, they had no more energy left in their bodies. They spent the entire night asleep in each other's arms. Neither one of them wanted to leave or separate form one another for fear of loosing the warmth they shared. They slept peacefully as they clung to one another.

XX

_**(The Next Day After The Attack)**_

David climbed out of John's truck along with Michael. David looked around at the press as they swarmed around like buzzards at a carcass. He looked as they quickly shot questions at him about as the media had dubbed it _The Werewolf Killer. _He waved them off as he led John and Michael through the crowd. He flashed his badge to an officer guarding the caution tape.

He then motioned to John and Michael that they were with him. They looked around at the scene before them. Shattered glass was around the front of the gas station where blood was around the glass. They looked at a large blood stain on the ground, and as they got closer they could see the pink mixed into the white. Up on the roof a few men, including the Coroner were walking around. One held a cameras and was snapping pictures of something under a blood soaked white sheet. David motioned John to go up and look. He quickly called up to the men on the roof and told them to let him look around.

John climbed up the latter and looked at the blood all over the roof. He looked at the officers as they looked at him. "I'm sorry, what makes David think you are qualified to examine the remains?" one of the cops asked looking at him.

"I'm a hunter, now lift the sheet up" he said lighting a cigarette up.

The cops and the Coroner looked at him and shrugged their shoulders as they removed the sheet. He looked down at the remains as he slowly walked forward. Most of the flesh had been ripped away from the bones. The leg bones had been destroyed leaving shards of bones around. Bits of organs laid around the shreds of flesh. The sternum had been split open exposing the lungs and a red paste that must have been the heart. John had seen this type of kill before, he motioned the cops to let the sheet down.

John let out a sigh as he walked back over to the side of the building and looked down. He finished his cigarette and flicked it into some bushes away from the crime scene. He needed to se one more thing to verify his theory. He had seen the shotgun on the way in and as soon as he did he could smell the fired gun powder. He climbed down the ladder and walked into the building through the door. He looked over as David and Michael walked around talking with another officer.

He came looked at the destroyed shelves before he turned and looked at the shattered cooler door. He came around the corner and stopped in his tracks. Dried black blood was painted on the white tiled floor, something he had seen before. He looked over to David and Michael as they walked back outside. Together the three of them walked outside back to his truck. He leaned up against it and crossed his arms and looked at both of them.

"What did you find out?" David asked looking at him.

"We are quite possibly going to be in a shit storm" He said with a sigh as he looked at both of them.

"Well, the wolf struck again last night" Michael said looking to David who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and no" John said causing them to look back at him.

"What do you mean?" David asked looking at him.

"It was a werewolf attack…just not the wolf we have been hunting" John said looking at him.

"What, there is another _Skin Walker _out there?" Michael asked looking from David to John.

"No…worse" John said rubbing his hands through his hair.

"What could be worse?" Michael asked looking at him.

"A _Lycanthroat_" David answered for John.

"Yeah, if there is a _Lycanthroat _and a _Skin Walker _in the same city, there will be problems, like a serious amount of bloodshed" John explained with out so much as a hint of humor in his voice. "The _Lycanthroat _will seek out and try to kill the _Skin Walker_ and it will kill all of those who get in its way. We are about to get caught up in the middle of an old blood feud. We need to focus on the _Lycanthroat _now…the _Skin Walker _will have to wait."

"Why, the _Skin Walker _killed Trina" David protested looking to John.

"Yes, nut the _Skin Walker _only comes out during a full moon, claims one victim, and only infects its mate. _Lycanthroats_…they are a true virus. They live to infect, feed, and build armies. They are the real threat, not the _Skin Walker_, we need to kill the _Lycanthroat._" John ordered walking to the cab of his truck.

"What make's them more dangerous?" David asked as he and Michael got into his truck.

John let out a sigh as he took a sip of a soda and then lighting a cigarette up. He breathed out the smoke and looked at his lighter. The Zippo lighter had a moon painted on it shimmering across water. He looked at it for a few seconds before turning it to both Michael and David. They looked at the lighter and then back to him confused for a few seconds. "The moon…" He started as he put the lighter away. "The moon controls _Skin Walkers_…but the moon doesn't control _Lycanthroats" _he explained as he started the truck and drove away.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hello folks a new chapter and only one more to go until the _skin walker_ is identified well it is another chapter for my mystery, sex, and twist week. soon there will be a showdown of epic puportions but for now its just Jade and Tori trying to get rooted. there will be some violence to come but for now i felt like showing them developing their feelings. one more think if i cuold i think this would make a bad ass movie if u agree let me hear it. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. nor do i own _God Gave Me You _by _Blake Shelton_ i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The rays of the sun shined through Jade's window bathing her nude body in the warm light. She sat on the bed looking out the window as the sun shined through the windows and onto her. She heard a soft moaning from behind, so she looked back to Tori. She was laying on her side facing Jade. She had Jade's black blanket up to her waist while her right arm was draped over her breast. Jade smiled as she brushed some of Tori's locks away from over her ear. She smiled slightly again as she cooed and nuzzled into her hand.

Jade and Tori were going to Tori's parents today and tell them. She looked back out the window and looked as a blue bird landed in the window's ledge. It looked at her with a twisted neck before singing its song to her. The bird hopped around on the ledge and sung its sweet melody again before flying off. Her mind jumped to her father something she didn't want to do but she needed to. She had a feeling that it would result in a lot of his yelling and calling her names. But in the end one thing remained true; nothing was going to keep her from being with Tori.

Her skin started to tingle around the small of her back. She glanced back to see Tori tracing small circles on her bare back. She looked up at Jade and smiled but Jade just returned the smile with a weak one. Tori saw this and sat up. She came behind Jade and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck draping them down over Jade's breast. She kissed her on bot where she had bit her twice. "What's wrong babe?" she asked placing another kiss onto Jade's neck.

"Just nervous…about telling our folks" she said glancing back to Tori as she gave her a soft peck on her lips.

"Well, we'll get through this together" Tori said with a smile as she kissed Jade again.

"Tori, there is something I need to tell you" Jade said looking back into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked looking at her.

"There are aspects of my personality that can be dangerous" Jade admitted as she fully turned to face Tori.

"I'll take my chances, I love you and nothing will keep you from me" Tori said with a smile.

Jade looked at her, what she just did was a greater show of love to then anyone ever has shown her before. She leaned over and kissed Tori as she gave her a loving smile. "You are mine, now and forever" she whispered against Tori's lips.

"And it's what I want" Tori replied kissing Jade back. "What is so bad a bout your personality anyway?"

"My anger, sometimes it gets out of hand" Jade said looking at her.

XX

David stood in front of a map looking at the layout of the wolf attacks across the city. Most were centered around the ten mile wooded lot behind his house, a few were with in a mile of it. He looked at the red and blue pushpins in the map. Red men a human was killed while blue meant an animal had been found killed. He picked up a yellow pushpin and placed it over the spot where the attack the night before happened. He looked at it and saw it was close to the area that the _Skin Walker _has been hunting. He stepped back from the map and looked at the pushpins. There were at least thirty blue pushpins, one yellow pushpin, and finally forty red pushpins. Humans were on the menu once again.

"The full moon is tomorrow night, we need to get the traps ready" John said making David look back at him.

He nodded and together the three men walked out of his house out into the woods. Michael led the way into a large clearing inside of the wood. It was something he had found it two days after Trina's death. They walked around the clearing looking at everything in the forty yard stretch. They walked around looking at everything.

"So what is the plan?" John asked looking around.

"When you hunt a man-eater you need to lure it to a location it can't get out of. We will need to line the bushes with silver wire, and then a silver lined net that will go up fifteen feet in the air. We will be in the trees waiting for it" Michael explained pointing around in the clearing.

"Ok, two questions…one, what would stop the werewolf from getting back out the way it came in? And two what would we use for bait?" John asked.

"A trip wire that will spring a silver wired net up behind it, and as for bait we will pen a goat in here" Michael said looking around.

They got to work on setting the trap for the werewolves. John was up in a tree about twenty feet off of the ground. He nailed some boards up connecting two close trees. He then built a platform so they could stand on it. He looked down as Michael and David were working on the trip wire. He watched as Michael hit the side of the tree and a new shot up into the air quickly. Each of them smiled as the trap was ready to go. They walked back to David's house talking about the plan. They looked to see an all black _Mustang _parked out front of the house. He knew it belonged to Jade. The goth girl had been spending a large amount of time with Tori since Trina died.

He turned and shook Michaels's and John's hand before they left. He walked inside and looked around to see Tori and Jade laughing as they made some sandwiches. He smiled slightly, seeing them act like this filled his heart with joy. Trina's hadn't put Tori into a dark void like it had her mother. Granted Holly was getting better but seeing his daughter act like this was even better. She looked up at him and smiled as she bounded across the room and hugged him.

"Hey daddy" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Hey Tori, hello Jade" He said wrapping his arms around Tori and then looking to Jade as she walked up.

"Hello Mr. Vega" She said flashing him a smile.

"Dad, Jade and I need to talk to you and mom" Tori said in a timid tone.

"About?" He questioned catching the change in his daughter's tone.

"Once mom gets here we will tell you two" Tori said looking at him.

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before walking to find Holly. He stopped in Trina's room first but his wife was nowhere to bee seen. He turned and looked around thinking of where she might be. Then he hears some splashing outside and looks to see Holly swimming laps in their pool. He smiled when he saw this, she was getting better quick. Hs came down the steps and walked out onto the back patio. He looked down at her as she started doing backstrokes from the shallow end to the deep end. He smiled as she came back to where he had walked up to and stopped. She looked up at him as he extended his hand and helped her out of the poll.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He asked giving her a kiss.

"Yes, but it never gets old" she smiled kissing him back.

"Tori and Jade have to tell us something" He said handing her a towel.

She smiled at him as they both walked into the house to find the girls sitting on the couch watching TV. They looked back to them and once they did they shut the TV off and came around the couch to face David and Holly. David noticed as they walked they were hand in hand, which caused him to arch an eyebrow. They walked around to the back of the couch and leaned up against it. They looked at each other and he could see in their eyes they were nervous.

"Mom, Dad, I am in love with Jade, like she is in love with me" Tori said and just to make her point she gave Jade a soft kiss in front of both of them. When they broke apart they saw that her parents had shocked looks on their faces. Slowly Holly's face softened as she looked at them, David's face hadn't changed.

"Well, you are happy that's all we want for you. And since Trina died this has been the best news to come into my life. We will love you no matter what" Holly said with a loving smile as she looked at both Jade and Tori.

"My last, youngest, and only daughter is a lesbian?" David questioned, causing the smiles on all three women's faces to drop. He looked at Tori as she timidly nodded to him. He felt his body heat rise as he looked at Tori and Jade who was waiting to hear what he had to say. "This is…BULLSHIT" he suddenly bellowed making all three women visibly tense up. "FIRST TRINA GETS KILLED BY A FUCKING MONSTER AND NOW THIS!"

"David, calm down she is happy can't that be enough?" Holly asked stepping in front of their daughter and her girlfriend so his anger would be directed at her.

"NO,…WE LOST TRINA AND NOW TORI IS A LESBIAN…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" he roared as he threw his head skyward. His face had fully flushed with anger as he looked back to the women in front of him. He could see the look of pain and hurt in Tori's eyes as a lone tear slipped from her right eye. He looked to see her grip a hold of Jade's hand. Jade hadn't left her side, instead they stood together to face what was going on. But the look of hut in Tori's eyes seemed to strike something inside of him.

"Dad, I love her" Tori said with a weakened tone as her voice cracked like she was about to cry.

"And I love her, I would never hurt her" Jade said in a timid but still strong voice as she held onto Tori's hand.

He looked at both of them and then slowly looked to Holly who was looking at him. Something inside of him cracked and tears began to flow from his eyes as he walked towards Tori. Once in front of her Jade stepped back over by Holly and watched as he placed Tori into a loving hug. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her as he hugged her tighter. "I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too dad" she said back to him as she too began to cry. She hugged him tighter as he slowly let her go. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked as Holly was the nest to hug her. Once she was done Jade came next, she smiled a loving smile to her. They wrapped each other in a tight hug before giving each other a quick kiss. They turned to face David and Holly who were hugging each other too.

"I'm sorry Jade, it has nothing to do with you, I have just been holding all of those emotions in since Trina died" David explained looking to Jade.

"It's ok, we still have to tell my father, and this went better then it will go with him" she said with a smile to him. Suddenly Jade found herself in a bear hug from David and she smiled at this as Holly too gave her a hug. "Um, what was that for?" she asked looking at them.

"You have made our daughter happy, so we are happy" Holly said with a loving smile.

"Yeah, just remember something though" David said holding up a single finger.

"And what is that?" Jade asked looking at them.

"I work for the LAPD, so that means if you hurt my daughter, I can put two in your head and burry you in a ditch somewhere never to be seen again" David said with a laugh. He laughed even harder as Holly and Tori both smacked him. He staggered backwards as another strike came from Holly making him laugh even harder.

"He's just joking Jade" Holly said to a shocked Jade who was staring at him as he kept laughing.

XX

Jade and Tori sat in Jade's bathtub clinging to one another as they let the warm water lap up against them. Jade kissed Tori softly as she kept her arms wrapped around Tori's frame. They had come back to Jade's after spending most of the day at Tori's. Telling her parents had went over better then she was expecting. She loved Tori and even if her parents hadn't accepted it she was still going to see Tori. She kept telling herself that graduation was only three months, then nothing will stand in their way of being together.

She kissed Tori again as she rested her head on her shoulder. "Today went pretty good" Jade said as she leaned her head back on the wall.

"Yes it did, when is your father getting back?" Tori asked looking over to her.

"Tonight, but we will tell him tomorrow" Jade said as she traced her fingers over Tori's shoulder and down her arm.

"Why?" Tori asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well I know he will be drunk tonight, we need to tell him when he is sober. But for now its me and you" Jade said kissing her softly. Jade reached over and grabbed the remote to her radio and turned it on. Country music started playing making Tori sit up and turn to face Jade. "What?" She asked looking at her.

"Jade West listens to country music" Tori said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed Jade.

"Sometimes, they have actual good values in their music, and lately a lot of the songs make me think of you…Much like this one here" Jade said as she turned the music up. _God Gave Me You _by _Blake Shelton _started playing.

Tori leaned her head back and listened to Jade's voice as she sung along with the song. Her voice was beautiful and she closed her eyes to let Jade's voice move through her body. Her skin tingled as she felt Jade's fingers lightly moved up and down her right arm. Her left arm wrapped around her waist and clung to her as her head came to a rest on Jade's shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked over to Jade who was smiling at her before she leaned over and kissed her. "I love you" Tori said as she brought her hand up and rested it on Jade's cheek.

"I love you too" Jade said taking Tori's hand in hers before kissing her back.

XX

_**(The Lycanthroat's POV)**_

It has taken me three days to track the _Skin Walker's _scent. Once I had found it I had made a kill in its territory hoping to draw it out. I have tracked it all over these woods until I found this house. The scent is all over the house and I know who's house it is. It belongs to Jade West, although there is another house that belongs to Tori Vega, and the scent is just as thick there. But it is thicker here at Jade's house, so she must be the _Skin Walker. _

I am the last _Lycanthroat, _I know this because three months ago I felt the death of the only other _Lycanthroat. _He was my father, we had to split up so that we can hide in plain sight. Somehow the Vipers had found him. I know they are looking for the _Skin Walker _but I know with them finding her they will find me. I have to kill her to stay hidden. Once she is gone then they will stop hunting, then I can work on building an army back up.

I turn from Jade's house and disappear into the woods and follow the scent trail that will lead me to Tori's house. This blood feud between the two kinds of werewolves goes back almost four hundred years, and I was there the day it started. I know we the _Lycanthroats _fired the first shots. We lost that war, but then the Vipers started hunting both of our kinds. it's a good choice of name for them I will give them that. In the wild natural wolves wont mess with poisonous snakes.

I hear a crashing to my right and look to see a grizzly bear charging at me. I smile as I shake my head, remembering that in my human form I look like an easy meal to these creatures. It stops for a few seconds to rear up and roar at me. I look at it in the moon light, its almost a full moon, it means I am stronger, and faster now. The bear takes a swipe at me and I jump back from it. As soon as my feet stop moving I jump through the air and land on the bear's back. I reach forward and grab its muzzle and head. In a quick twist I break the bears neck killing it instantly. I step off of the bear's body and brush my long hair back over my ear.

I look back down the path and start walking again. I know the full moon is tomorrow and it will affect both the _Skin Walker, _and me. I figure I can stand to give her one last time to hunt like a wolf before I tear her world apart around her. I step over a rock and I find myself in Tori Vega's back yard. I look at her and her family moving around inside of the house. I can stand to give Jade one last night as the wolf before I break her, before I kill Tori. To kill one's enemy one must first break the enemy, and I can do that by killing what she hold dearest. My eyes lock onto Tori as she goes to her room and at once all of the lights go off.

"Sleep in peace tonight Tori Vega, your days are numbered" I whisper before turning back to the woods.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey Folks i wanted to get this chapter up and another chapter before saturday im going on a fishing trip. so here it is folks the chapter yall have been waiting for the identity of the _Skin Walker _i hope yall enjoy this one some of you will be speechless after this other will be happy about being right so with out further adu here it is please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Jade and Tori sat in there history class next to each other. The teacher was taking about how some legends were born. On this day he was telling the story of how werewolves came to be. Neither Jade nor Tori were listening to what he was saying. Tori was doodling a picture of her and Jade on her note book. Jade's on the other hand was thinking about how her father was going to react to the news. She didn't care about his reaction she was going to stay with Tori. She tapped her fingers on the desk and stared off into space thinking about her father.

"Jade" The teacher's voice sounded making her look up.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" Jade asked.

"With werewolves, what is the most dangerous kind, _Skin Walkers _or _Lycanthroats_?" the teacher asked looking at her.

"Um…_Lycanthroats_?" Jade questioned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Correct, pay attention more Ms. West" The teacher said before turning back to the board.

Jade nodded but her mind just went back to what her father's reaction might be. She glanced over to Tori to see her drawling the picture. The second her eyes fell onto the pencil drawling her heart instantly melted. It was of both of them laying in Jade's bed together. Jade's arm was around Tori while her head was on her shoulder with their hair mixed together. She watched as she smudged some of the dark areas with her fingers. She looked at it and saw there faces rested up against the others. She smiled as she looked at the picture. Tori looked up to her and smiled as she moved the picture over to her for her to look at. She smiled more when she looked the pencil drawling over.

The bell rung and they got up and were ready to go to their last class together. They had most of their classes together and their final class was the only one they didn't have together. Jade went to a directing class while Tori went to an art class hence her drawling. Jade walked in and looked around to see Back sitting by himself. She walked over to him. She sat down in the seat next to him and looked as he looked over to her. She smiled at him and he sat back and smiled at her.

"So, have you told your dad yet?" He asked looking at her.

"No, you know how he can get, we will tonight though" Jade said looking over to him.

"Yeah, I remember the problem he had when you brought me home. How did Tori's folks take it?" Beck asked looking at her.

"It was touch and go at first, her dad had a freak out but I guess it had something to do with Trina's death" Jade said opening her book.

"Well, I hope it goes better for you then it did when you brought me to your dad" Beck said rubbing her back softly.

"Thanks" Jade said with a sincere tone as she looked over to him.

XX

A gun fired causing David to stagger backwards as the elephant gun recoiled after being fired. He shook his whole right arm and shoulder causing both John and Michael to laugh. He flipped them off before snapping the gun up and firing again. John walked up and took the gun from him and looked at him.

"Don't be a pussy David step into it" John said as he reloaded the gun.

"Oh yeah, let's see it you can do it" David challenged as he rubbed his right shoulder.

John started chuckling as he glanced back to Michael who was laughing too. He walked up to John and handed him six more shells to go with the two he had in the gun, giving him a total of eight. David backed up with Michael and looked at him. John walked up to the target area and looked around at the target in front of himself. He looked back at David and smiled as he snapped the gun up. David watched in shock as John snapped the gun up and fired off two rounds in a split second. They looked as he reloaded the gun and in a split second snapped it back up and fired two more shots. They watched as in the matter of thirty seconds John fired all eight shells. He turned and looked at David with a cocky smile as he passed him the gun back.

Michael chuckled as he shook his head. They left the target range and went to a pizza shop for lunch. John got a beer and a soda as Michael ordered a cup of coffee and finally David got a soda.

"So, what's new David?" Michael asked as he sweetened his coffee.

"Well my daughter has a girlfriend?" David said looking at him across the table.

"Girlfriend…like she's a lesbian?" John said looking over to him as he took a swig of beer.

"Yeah" he said in a somewhat apprehensive tone.

"Well, no parent ever wants to know something like that, but its better you do. Just be grateful she is alive…and happy" John said as he looked down to his beer.

"Don't you have another child?" Michael asked looking over at him.

"No, we were lucky to have the one, my wife has a problem where she bled to much and almost died" John said looking back up at him and then to David.

"Sorry to hear that, what about you Michael do you have any children?" David asked looking at him.

"Yes, a son and daughter, and three grandkids" Michael said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So John, something we need to know, about the Vipers" David said looking at him.

"Ok, what?" He asked looking at them.

"Like how did you get into it and how did you get out?" David asked as the pizza was placed on the table.

"Well I'll tell you the whole story" John said taking a slice of pizza.

XX

_**(John's POV For Flashback)**_

_It was '91 and I had just gotten back from the first Gulf War. I used to be a Navy Seal and I had been hunting for years before that. It was a very snowy night and I remember how my son ran to me as soon as I came through the door. I held him in my arms and let a lone tear fall from my eyes. I looked over and kissed my wife before we put him to bed. She had told me that there had been a wolf stalking the house for almost three months now. It had killed three moose and left them outside of the house. I told her I would take care of it that night. _

_Just then I heard the sound of glass shattering and my son screaming. I grabbed my pistol and ran into his room. I looked to see the wolf's head through the window holding my son in its mouth. I locked eyes with the white wolf, its green eyes locked with mine. I roared out and raise my pistol and fired shots at the wolf. I watched as its head pulled back out the window bringing my son with it. I ran up to the window and looked to see the wolf running off into the woods. It was as big as a moose and as fast as a real wolf._

_I left that night, carrying my .338 and an M-4 that I owned. I tracked the wolf for four days…never finding my son's body. I had tracked it even in its human form, that's when I figured out I was hunting something different then a normal wolf. I tracked it to a small town, and I guess while I was following the wolf the Vipers were following me. I came into a small town and looked around for the trail led to a small house._

_I walked up to the door and looked through the window to see a man, woman, and a child about the age of eight sitting at the dinning room table. They were praying over a meal in front of them. I wanted revenge, so I kicked the door open and raised my pistol at them. I watched as they jumped back and looked at me as I leveled the gun on the man, cause the tracks I was following were a man's._

"_Look all of our money is down stairs" The man said as he stepped in front of his wife and child._

"_I don't want your fucking money, I want you" I snarled at him and I saw his look. He was confused by what I said to him. "YOU'RE THE FUCKING MONSTER THAT KILLED MY CHILD. I'VE TRACKED YOU FOR FOUR DAYS" I roared._

_I saw the look on his face change into one of sorrow and shamefulness. He turned to his wife and child and told them to leave and not draw attention to themselves. I allowed them to leave and slowly he sat at the table and I sat across from him. I kept my pistol on him the entire time and neither one of us said anything for five minutes. He looked at me and let out a sigh as he leaned back un his chair and looked at me._

"_What the fuck are you?" I asked looking at him._

"_A Skin Walker, one of two types of werewolves. There are Skin Walkers and Lycanthroats. There are few Lycanthroats left in the world and even fewer Skin Walkers. When my kind is in their wolf form they can't control the wolf. There is no amount of words I can say to express how truly sorry I am" He said looking at me._

_Suddenly the glass shattered and four well armed men came in through the windows. They were executing special forces moves that I even know. Before the man could react one stepped forward and fired a three round burst into his chest. I stepped back as three of them trained their guns on me. I held my hands up and looked to the man laying dead on the table. I looked in utter shock as I saw smoke rising out of his chest. Two men moved forward and grabbed his body and picked it up and left. The one with the gun on me left too and there was just one man. He looked at me as he pulled his mask down and walked up to me._

"_My name is Gaboon, and I am the leader of the Vipers. We hunt werewolves, and you did what my best hunters couldn't, you found him. I would like you to join us" He said looking at me._

"_I'm in" I said quickly, I had been denied my revenge but if I could prevent any other parent going through that I would take it._

"_Welcome to the Vipers…um…Copperhead" he said with a smile as we walked out of the house._

_The next four years I climbed through the ranks of the Vipers quicker then any other before me. I had my own team of four which had Rattler, Cottonmouth, Puff Adder, and me. We were in northern Scotland hunting down a Lycanthroat. I had one rule for hunting werewolves; no innocent humans get killed. Not something that sat well with Rattler, he enjoyed bloodshed. We snuck into the town during the full moon. We watched as the humans were escorting a man into a building. The man was the one we were after, he was the Lycanthroat._

_Rattler snapped his M-4 up and opened fire on the humans and the werewolf. I quickly tackled him but just as I pinned him to the ground Cottonmouth and Puff Adder pulled me back off of him. I looked at people as they kept screaming for their dead friends and family members. I looked at the werewolf as he cradled a dying child. Rattler walked up and as he did he pulled out a revolver loaded with silver bullets. He walked up to the werewolf and raised the pistol. He executed the man and then finished off the child. _

_I roared at him to stop and fought against the other two men who held onto me. He looked back at me and slowly walked over to me as he holstered his revolver. He then pulled out another pistol and looked at me. I wanted to kill him he had done what I was trying to stop. Murder of innocent humans._

"_Thank you Copperhead, you have served us well, but I am taking over this outfit" He said with a smile as he looked at me._

"_FUCK YOU RATTLER" I roared at him._

_He just looked down at me and fired a shot into my chest. I felt the world go black as I slumped forward. I woke up three days later in a hospital in the town that we were at. I guess they wanted to save me after seeing what Rattler had done to me. They went on to tell me that the Lycanthroat we were after was working on a cure. Once I heard that I questioned the Vipers, if there was a chance to fix people why not do it? I left a few days later and went home where I started a guide serves for hunting trips._

XX

John had recounted the story for both Michael and David. They were in shock about what happened to him. He opened his shirt up enough and showed the bullet scar where he had been shot at. They looked at each other before looking back to him. They could see he was in pain from telling the story. But David had a few more questions to ask. "Why are you guys named after snake species?" he asked looking at him.

"Well it describes us best, we don't use our real names. As for me, I was called Copperhead because like the snake, you will never see me coming. We were named after viper species" John said as he wiped his mouth.

"What about Gaboon and Rattler?" David questioned looking at him.

"Rattler because of his aggression like a rattlesnake, and Gaboon…well he is the leader and with that it goes with the name. The Gaboon viper is the worlds largest viper, so that would be the leader" John said looking at him.

"And what if the Vipers come here?" David asked looking at him.

"Then, we need to find the wolves and either kill them or hide them" John said looking at him.

XX

Jade looked over to Tori as they laid out on a blanket in Jade's backyard. They cradled each other tightly as they looked into the sky above. The sun was setting and they were looking at the rainbow of colors in the sky. Jade reached over and lifted a digital camera above them both and snapped a picture. She turned it around and they smiled at the picture. They had captured the moment of them smiling into the camera. Jade's black hair was mixed with Tori's brown hair. Tori's face was nuzzled next to Jade's and her right eye was looking at the camera. The sun's rays had caused their faces to glow in the picture.

They heard a car door shunt and they looked back to see Jade's father walk into the house. Tori could fee Jade tense up so she gave her a soft and loving kiss. "We will get through this" she whispered as she stoked Jade's face.

Jade just nodded and they got up and walked into the house. They looked as her father seemed much nicer now that he was sober. That was until Tori watched him pour himself a cup of whiskey. Slowly he turned and looked to look at them as they walked up to look at him. "Something I can help you girls with?" he asked looking at them.

Jade let out a sigh and slowly glanced over to Tori who took her hand in hers. She squeezed it gently before she looked over to her father. She breathed out another sigh before she locked eyes with him. "Dad, I've fallen in love" she said in a timid voice as she looked at him.

"Oh joy" he said in a sarcastic tone as he began to lift the glass to his lips.

"With another women, this one right here" Jade said looking at him.

The glass stopped just before his lips and he looked at her. He watched in utter shock as Jade kissed Tori right in front of him. He sat the glass down and as he did he listened to the ice rattle around inside of the glass. He looked back up at them as they held onto each other's hands. He breathed out a sigh as he rested his hands on the island in his kitchen. He let out a soft sigh before looking back up at them. Suddenly he roared as in a sweeping motion pushed everything off of the island. He looked as Jade and Tori stepped back and looked at him.

"Dad, calm down" Jade said in a smooth tone trying to calm him down.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU WHORE. FIRST I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU BEING A SLUN NOW YOU ARE A DYKE" he roared at her as he pointed a finger at her.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to her, she's your daughter, you should treat her with love" Tori snarled stepping in front of them.

Jade's father pulled back at this blatant defiance of his rage. He looked at her as she stood her ground against him. He walked up to her and he towered at least a good foot and a half over her. Till she didn't back down even after he raised his hand like he was going to strike her. He looked down at her and slowly he lowered his hand and looked at her. "You need to leave now" he growled at her.

Tori was about to say something but Jade grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. She could see how angry Tori was but she didn't need there to be bloodshed in her house. She looked at her as she turned her around at the front door. Her standing up to her father was something not even Beck had done for her. She wrapped her in a hug and kissed her with unbelievable love and passion. "Thank you, I love you" Jade said softly as she rested her head against Tori's.

"I love you too, and you don't need to thank me, nobody deserves to be talked to like that. Will you be ok?" Tori said stroking her cheeks in her hands.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" She said with a smile as she kissed Tori again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She looked as Tori nodded to her and then walked out of the front door. She placed her hands on the door and smiled slightly thinking about Tori. She turned around and just as she did she felt a powerful strike go across her face knocking her to the ground. She touched her left cheek and she felt it start to instantly swell. She looked up to see her dad over her looking down at her. She slowly got back to her feet and looked at him.

"How could you do this to me, imagine how badly this looks on me as a father" He snarled at her.

"You know what, FUCK YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN REPUTATION" she roared at him.

He looked at her and prepared to strike her again but stopped when this time she didn't cower. He looked at her as he slowly lowered his hand and stared at her. "As of this moment, I no longer have a daughter" He said walking away and leaving her in front of the door.

Jade stood there not saying a word. A lone tear slipped from her eye as she thought about her mother. She knew that if she was still alive she would protect her, and supported her. Now, she had no family, she was alone…then she remembered Tori. She could live with she had just lost an abusive father, but gained a whole new chance. She looked back up the steps were her father had went. "ALRIGHT FINE THEN…FUCK YOU HOWARD" she screamed up the steps before grabbing her leather jacket and slamming the door shut behind her.

She felt free now, no one to hold her down or call her names. She could be with Tori now forever. But she was still in pain, her father had disowned her. She needed to be alone and then she would go and see Tori. She glanced up as the full moon rose into the sky. She tugged the jacket closer to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. Another tear slipped from her eyes and as it did she found herself thinking about her mother. She then found herself thinking about the wolf that killed her. _I wish you were still here_ Jade thought to herself as she kept walking.

She heard some men laughing behind her and she glanced back to see two guys following her. Just as she turned around she slammed into a third man. She backed up and looked at him as he smiled down at her. She tried to walk around him he blocked her path making her look up at him. Just then she heard the sound of feet coming to a stop behind her and she glanced back to see the other two men standing there.

"What did you catch Richie?" one said in a Hispanic accent.

"A little fishy that was in a shark tank" the man in front of her said making her turn to look at him.

"Look assholes I'm having a bad night, just let me go and I wont be forced to hurt you" She growled at them causing them all to laugh. She tried to step by the man in front of her and this time he grabbed a hold of her. She fought against his grasp and suddenly she slammed her head into his lower jaw. She heard him growl as he pushed her back into the other two men's hands. She looked as he touched some of the blood that was dripping from his lips.

"This bitch has a little fight in her" he said with a chuckle. "Let's say we give her a chance, make it through the woods tonight, and we let you go. Remember we will be chasing you."

Jade looked at him as the other two men moved her over to the woods and pushed her in. She tripped and went rolling down a hill and slammed into a rock at the bottom. She screamed out in pain as she looked down at her leg. There was a piece of broken twig sticking out of her thigh. She reached to the pocket of her coat and looked for he phone. Soon she found it but let out a weak sigh when she saw it was broken. She threw it down on the ground and stood up the best she could. She could hear the three men coming down the hill slowly. She looked down at her thigh and she started moving as best as she could. She heard them laughing and calling out to her as they moved through the woods after her.

She growled in pain as she limped as fast as she could through the woods. She looked back and she could see one of the men coming after her. Her eyes widened as she staggered through the woods. She heard him laughing and taunting her as she moved. She used the moon light as best as she could to see where she was going. It Didn't help her though as she glanced back to see the one man walking with the other two. The followed her at their own pace. She turned and slammed into a rock wall making her stop and run her hands over the stone. She looked up and saw she had managed to trap herself in a small stone box. The top of it was fifteen feet away from her as were the sides.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere fishy" one said from behind her.

She slowly turned around to see them looking at her. In the moonlight she could see them each smiling at her. They had sadistic smiles across their faces as they looked her hungrily up and down. "STAY THE FUCK BACK" she screamed at them as she got into a fighting stance. She looked as they all started laughing, and her eyes grew wide when one of them pulled a knife out. She was out numbered and now one had a weapon. She looked at them as they slowly started walking towards her. Just as soon as they started walking they all gasped and stopped to look above her.

She looked at them confused for a few seconds until she heard the growling. Slowly she glanced over her shoulder and looked up. As soon as she did she saw it there standing above her growling her eyes went wide. A red furred wolf was looking at them. She looked as the wolf launched itself off of its perch and landed in front of her. It barked at the three men and in a flash it shot forward and slammed into the middle man. Jade looked on, she was frozen, unable to move. She found herself back in the car the night her mother died.

The wolf had hr middle man's head in its jaws and it looked at the other two men who were still in a state of shock. It clamped down hard crushing his head in it's powerful jaws. They looked as blood and brain matter shout up across its face. It turned and fully faced the other two men. It arched its back and growled at them as they realized what was going on. Before another could react the wolf launched itself at the one on the left. It clamped its jaws down on his right leg just below his knee. He howled out in pain as the wolf carried him through the air. The wolf kicked its feet off of the rock wall and landed in front of Jade.

It held the man by his leg and began to violently shake its head. It shook the man's body like a rag doll until a snap was heard. It looked as the man's body flew free and slammed into the rock wall. It ripped the flesh away from the bone and ate it in front of the other man. It turned to the man with out a leg as he tried to crawl away. It walked over and bit the man on the crook of his neck and began to pull back. It felt as the man's arms flailed around wildly tying to fend it off. The wolf stamped its front paw down on his lower back and began to pull him backwards. It kept pulling on him until it pulled him all the way back on himself. The cracking bones began to split his skin open and soon his stomach was split open spilling his intestines and stomach across the ground. His screams of pain were finally silenced as one last crack was heard. The wolf had bent him fully back on himself.

It looked down at him as blood dripped off of its fur and muzzle. It turned its head and looked at the last man standing there looking at it. It stamped its front paw down again this time it crashed through the dead man's chest. It barked and snarled at the man as it ached its back and walked towards him. Its muzzle was wrinkled as it bared its teeth and growled at the man. It snorted quickly with a shake of its head as it walked towards him. Its ears were high and its orange eyes locked onto him. It stopped and lifted its head up and started at him. Its eyes were just above the top of his head causing it to look down at him.

Suddenly he slashed the knife out and it sliced the shoulder muscle of the wolf. It yelped in pain and jumped back as he took another swipe at it. He lashed out again and this time the wolf clamped down on his forearm just below his wrist. It twisted its head violently causing a loud snap to be heard. The man backed up and looked at where his arm used to be. Blood was gushing out of the wound and he fell to his knees in shock. He looked as his blood kept squirting out of the stub. Soon his eyes focused past the stub onto the growling and snarling wolf as it crunched on his arm. He looked at it as it suddenly bolted at him on all fours and slammed into him.

XX

Jade still hadn't moved since the wolf first attacked the men who were after her. She watched as the wolf began to rip the internal organs out of the last man. She looked on as the man screamed out in horror and pain. She could see in the moonlight the gleam of blood as the wolf began to rip his chest cavity open. The wolf bit down once and his screaming stopped. She looked as the wolf pulled its head out of his chest cavity and began to sniff the ground around the dead men.

She shifted a bit causing a twig to snap and the wolf's head snapped up and looked at her. Her eyes grew wide as it started to growl at her. In three quick bounds the wolf was on her and had he pinned to the ground under its blood soaked right paw. Its ears flattened against its head as it barred its teeth and growled at her. She looked into its eyes as blood dripped off of its muzzle and onto her face. She turned her head to her left as the wolf brought its muzzle close to her face. Its blood soaked teeth gently brushed against her cheek leaving a small line of blood on her face. She found it hard to breath as the wolf pressed down on her chest.

Suddenly the wolf let out whine causing jade to look back at it. Its ears perked up and the teeth were no longer showing. Its eyes softened as it slowly removed its par off of her chest and backed up. Slowly she sat up and looked as the wolf kept backing up from her. Just as it did she watched as the fur seemed to melt off of its body leaving a furless wolf in front of her. Goon it began to growl as it fell forward onto the ground. She watched in shock as the wolf turned into a human, a woman. She looked as the final cracking sound of bones resetting could be heard. The woman looked to Jade as she slowly stood back to her feet. She could see she was fully nude and covered in blood as she walked towards her. Jade couldn't help but think she knew the sway of her hips.

The woman stepped into the moonlight where Jade could see her. As soon as she did her eyes grew wide in shock. The woman had blood smeared over her face and it ran all the way down her body, over her breast, until it stopped just below her navel. Jade looked in shock but not at the woman's blood soaked body but at her face. She knew this woman.

"Tori?" she questioned looking at her.

"Hello Jade" Tori said coming to a stop five feet from her.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey folks a new chapter for yall before the weekend. i wont be doing anything with the story for two days because i am going on a fishing trip. oh so i hope yall enjoyed the last chapter i can tell yall did the reaction to it was better then i thought it would be. soon there will be a bad ass fight scene between the two werewolves but until then i figured ill let Jade and Tori have some time together before the shit hits the fan. well i hope yall enjoy this chapter and ill see you monday or tuesday ******and as always please R&R thanks****

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i also don't own _Party for Two by Shania Twain and Billy Curinntion _i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Jade still was sitting on the ground looking up at Tori. Blood dripped off of her fingers, hands, and face. She took a step towards Jade and this caused her to push back from her until she slammed into the stone wall. Tori looked down at her and then to herself. Her orange eyes scanned the blood over her body and then she looked to Jade. She saw the blood on her face and the bloody paw print on her chest. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blood on her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" She asked trying to move towards Jade.

"No, but stay back" Jade said pushing herself up against the wall tighter. "Jade…it's me…Tori" Tori said in a weak tone as she got to her knees and looked at Jade.

"What, you're a monster, the same type that killed my mom and Trina" Jade hissed at her.

"I know, I am the monster that killed Trina…" Tori started as tears dripped from her eyes. The tears cleared their way through the blood on Tori's cheeks. "I never wanted to be this, I just wanted to be normal. Jade I love you, and you have given me a chance at a somewhat normal life. Jade, I have lived with this…curse for three years. I can't break it but I just need you so I can stop killing. This is my secret side something just under my skin that I never wanted you to see" Tori cried the entire time she was explaining this and she fell to her knees in front of Jade.

Jade looked at her as she buried her face into her hands and sobbed. She looked at this…this…_who the fuck am I kidding it's still Tori_ Jade thought as she looked at Tori. Tori maybe a werewolf, but seeing her like this showed Jade that she was human. Slowly she growled in pain as she crawled over to Tori. She looked down at her leg to see the stick still sticking out of it. She ignored it and kept crawling over to Tori who was still crying in her hands. She made it to her and looked as her red hair slowly turned back to brown.

"I love you Tori" Jade whispered as she stroked her fingers through her hair.

Tori's head lifted up slowly from her hands and her orange eyes locked with Jade's blue eyes. She looked at Tori's eyes as she blinked once and the slit pupils changed back into normal round pupils. She blinked again and the orange color of the eyes that covered them completely slowly crawled back to her irises She blinked again and the irises became her hazel eyes. Tori was now back to herself and Jade looked at her. She looked at Tori and slowly she reached up and stroked the side of her face. She wiped the blood off of her face with a green leaf. Once she removed the blood it showed her beautiful face, the one Jade fell in love with. She leaned in and kissed her.

"I thought…" Tori started but Jade cut her off by placing her finger over Tori's mouth.

"You are a monster, you are a werewolf…but you are also my girlfriend, and the one I love. Nothing…not even a curse will stop me from loving you" Jade said kissing her softly. More tears flowed from Tori's eyes, this time they were tears of joy as she threw her arms around Jade. Jade stroked Tori's hair and pulled onto her tightly letting her know she would always love her. "Um…Tori as much as I love you and blood I need you to climb off of me because you are getting blood all over my favorite leather jacket." Jade said causing both of them to laugh.

XX

Jade sat in the hospital as the doctors wrapped her leg up in a bandage. They had told her that if the stick had been half an inch lower it would have severed an artery. They had stitched the wound up and gave her a shot to protect against tetanus. Now she was waiting in the Emergency Room waiting to be discharged. She looked over to Tori who had stayed with her ever since she had gotten here. After everything that had went down in the woods there was a new found trust between them. Tori had saved Jade's life and kept her from being killed, or worse.

"Oh" Tori started looking at her. "How did your dad take it?"

"Well…" Jade started with a sigh hinting at pain to come "he disowned me, says he no longer has a daughter."

Tori pulled back after hearing this. She looked at Jade as she stood up and walked over to her. She reached forward and placed her hands on Jade's cheeks. She looked into Jade's eyes and she say the pain and hurt in them. Leaning forward she kissed Jade and looked into her eyes. "You can stay at my place until graduation, then we will get a place together" Tori said stroking Jade's face.

"You don't need to do that" Jade said looking into her eyes.

"Yes I do, I love you and I wouldn't leave you face the world on you own" Tori said as she climbed onto the bed with Jade.

Jade looked at her as she climbed into bed with her. She wrapped her arm around Jade's waist as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. Jade took her right arm and wrapped it around Tori and pulled her closer to herself. Tori tucked her knees into her chest and looked up to Jade and smiled at her. Tori leaned forward and kissed her as Jade's left hand climbed up and gently stroked the side of her face. She felt as Tori's tongue brush against her bottom lip asking for entrance which Jade accepted. Their tongues danced around each other's even with the slight after taste of blood. Jade could taste it on Tori's tongue. Slowly she pulled back and looked at Tori's eyes.

"Jade, I need to warn you, I can be very dangerous if I don't make it to the woods in time" Tori said looking into her eyes.

"I'll take my chances, just to make sure you get there" Jade said looking at her.

"You would do that for me?" Tori questioned looking at her.

"Of course I would, I live you" Jade said with a smile as she kissed her again. "I would like to know though, did the wolf possess you to bite me during us having sex?"

"Yes" Tori answered looking at her.

"Why?" Jade asked arching an eyebrow.

"Because I claimed you as my mate" Tori said looking into her eyes.

"Well you made a good choice" Jade said with a smile as she kissed Tori again.

In the middle of their kissing the curtain pulled back silently and standing there looking at them was David, John, and Michael. They looked as Jade and Tori's kisses became more heated. David coughed causing them to jump and pull their lips apart. They looked at them and chuckled nervously. Slowly David closed the curtain behind him and the two hunters who were with him. He pulled up a chair and looked at the mark on Jade's face before looking to her leg. "What happened?" he asked looking at her.

"Well the leg had a stick get stabbed into it" Jade said looking down at her leg.

"And your face?" David asked pointing at it.

"Oh well my dad…Howard slapped me then disowned me because I am dating your daughter" Jade said in a weak tone as she remembered the hatred in her father's voice.

"Well we'll do something about him, now when you came in here you said you were attacked by three men…what happened to those three men?" David asked looking at her.

Jade glanced down to Tori who looked up at her. She could feel her tense up when her father asked the question. She could tell she was afraid that she was going to tell him what she was. Jade let out a soft sigh and looked up to the two hunters and slowly back to David who was waiting for her answer. "The wolf attacked them" she said. She felt Tori tense up again when she said this so she gently rubbed her back to calm her down. After that she noticed the looks on the three men's faces as they looked around at each other. Hearing her say this means they must know something more then they are letting people know.

"Can you describe the wolf?" David asked looking at her.

"It had red fur, orange eyes, as big as an SUV, and it looked like a wolf you would find in a zoo" she said looking at them.

"_Skin Walker_" she heard the one hunter with a beard mumble to the other one.

"What happened after the wolf attacked the men?" David asked as he looked at a notepad he was using to take notes with.

"It looked at me and growled before bounding off into the woods" Jade said looking at him and the other hunters and finally to Tori.

"Thank you Jade, and I would guess Tori has invited you to stay with us, and that is fine. I'll see you two when I get home" David said standing up. He patted Jade on the shoulder and gave her a loving smile before he leaned over and gave Tori a kiss on the forehead.

They watched as the three men left the room leaving them both there. Jade looked over to Tori who was pale in color. She looked at her confused as she gently stroked her cheek. "What's wrong babe?" Jade asked looking at her.

"John knows what type of werewolf I am" she whispered looking at her.

"Well, we just need to make sure we stay under their radar" Jade said giving her a reassuring kiss.

"Jade West, you are free to go" A nurse said coming into the room.

XX

David walked around the scene where the attack had occurred. It was a grisly scene. He looked at the mangled, dismembered, and disfigured corpses laying on the ground. Other officers moved around snapping pictures of the bodies. He looked at two that were by far the most gruesome looking. One had been bent back on himself so that his head was rested on the ground with the heals of his feet next to his head. His abdomen had been split open and there was a hole that went through his chest.

He looked at the other man who's chest cavity had been ripped open. His organs laid around on the ground and his face was frozen in a death scream. He looked to see pieces of the rib cage laying around on the ground. Pieces of flesh and bones laid on the ground around many of the limbs and organs. He glanced over to John and Michael as they walked around the back of the small gorge. He turned and walked over to them as they pointed things out to each other.

"What did you two find?" David asked looking at them.

"Well, for starters your daughter's girlfriend lied" John said crossing his arms.

"What?" David questioned.

"Yes, she did…" Michael started as he agreed with John. "See this right here, red fur…wolf fur" Michael said picking up a pile of red hair and handing it to David. "The wolf ran at her here and pinned her to the ground, and then for some reason it backed off of her. It didn't kill her, it let her live. Then it changed back to its human form right in front of her." Michael explained as he walked around pointing everything out to David.

The months he had been spending with the hunters David's own tracking skills have been getting better. He could see the fine details that Michael was pointing out to him. He stopped for a few seconds when he heard the part about Jade seeing the wolf change. "She saw the wolf change?" he questioned looking at them.

"Yeah" John said lighting up a cigarette.

"Ok so she saw the wolf change, why wouldn't se tell us?" David questioned looking back as the bodies were carted off.

"Well isn't obvious?" John said looking at him. He watched as David just shook his head and looked at him. He took a drag on his cigarette and breathed out the smoke as he looked to David. "She's protecting it."

XX

_**(One Month Later)**_

Jade and Tori were getting their things from their lockers before the left to go back to Tori's house. They looked around at everyone as they gathered around the lockers. Andre and Rex were arguing about North Ridge Girls, about which ones were hotter. Back just looked at them and slowly over to Jade and Tori as they leaned up against the lockers. Cat just jumped around in glee at the plans they had for tonight.

"Why are you so happy Cat?" Jade asked.

"Because we are going to _Karaoke Dokey _tonight, all of us" She said in glee as she hugged Jade.

"Um…Jade and I can't we have plans tonight" Tori said looking over to Jade. Both of them knew there was a full moon tonight and Tori couldn't be out to late just incase the wolf got free.

"You guys can't come out for at least one song?" Beck asked looking at them.

"Well…I guess we could for just one" Tori said looking at them.

"But we have to be home before dark" Jade said looking at them.

"That's cool, we all have to be anyway. The city had issued a curfew for teens so that they don't want us high school students getting killed by what ever has been killing people" Andre said looking at them all.

Jade and Tori looked at each other before smiling to the group. They left the school and made their way to the club. They listened as people sung songs and they each laughed at them as some people destroyed songs. Others did a good job at sing and finally there were some awesome singers. Jade and Tori were planning on doing a duet but Jade wouldn't tell her the song. When they were called up to the stage Tori slowly made her way up.

"OK ladies what song are you two going to do" The DJ asked looking at them.

"_Party For Two _by _Shania Twain _and _Billy Currington_" Jade said into the microphone.

Tori looked at her with a smile when she heard this. She remembered a few times that song has played and they danced around to it. She smiled too because it was a song that. Jade would always take _Shania's _lines while she would take _Billy's _lines.

"_Hey Tori" _Jade said in the microphone looking over to her with a smile.

"_Yeah" _Tori said with a smile as she looked back to Jade.

"_I'm having a party you want to come?" _Jade asked as the music started to play.

"_Na I don't think so baby" _Tori said as she began to sway with the music.

"_Come on…it's going to be lots of fun" _Jade said as she walked around Tori showing a pouting face.

XX

"_That was great" _Jade said into the microphone as she picked Tori up into the air.

"_Let's do it again" _Tori finished as she kissed Jade in front of the crowd.

Tori's feet landed on the ground and they turned and looked to the crowd as they erupted in applause. They smiled as they clasped their hands together and they took a bow to the crowd. They walked off of the stage and came back to their table where everyone was cheering for them. Jade looked outside and saw the sun setting outside and she motioned to Tori about it. They needed to get her to the woods, so they said their goodbyes and left the club.

Jade drove the car to a stretch of woods on the outside of the city where Tori could run in peace. She kissed Tori goodnight and watched as she stripped down inside of the car. She looked at Tori's nude body and bit her bottom hungrily as she looked at her. Tori looked over at her and smiled as she leaned over and kissed her. "You can have me when you get me in the morning" Tori said with a smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that" Jade said with a lust filled smile. "Be safe babe, I love you."

"You too, and I love you too" Tori said kissing her again before climbing out of the car.

Jade watched as she disappeared into some brush and then into the darkness of the woods. She looked back out the windshield of the car and let out a sigh as she put her car in gear. Still she never took her foot off of the breaks as she looked back to the woods. She quickly put the car in park and shut it off. She was unsure of what she was about to do but she needed to do it. She reached into the back and grabbed her leather coat and put it on. "This is fucking insane" she mumbled to herself as she climbed out of the car.

XX

Tori stood on a ravine looking over a small valley. She could smell the wild animals moving around in the brush below. She could smell the nearby waterfall as it roared away. She looked out across the woods and then slowly up to the moon above her. She inhaled as she closed her eyes feeling the change starting to take hold. Suddenly a branch snapped behind her causing her to open her eyes showing the orange eyes of the wolf. She turned around to see Jade coming out of the brush behind her. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at Jade who came to a stop and looked at her.

"Jade, what the fuck are you doing here" she growled as she faced Jade.

"I had to see this" Jade said looking at her.

"NO, THIS IS DANGEROUS, I CAN KILL YOU" Tori screamed as she suddenly doubled over growling in pain.

Jade stepped back as Tori fell to the ground roaring in pain. She looked on as Tori's skin began to split open showing the red fur of the wolf. In the matter of seconds the wolf jumped out of Tori's skin and landed in front of Jade. She looked up at the wolf as it stood over her looking down at her. She watched as the muzzle wrinkled showing its teeth to her. It growled at her as she stood there not moving but transfixed by the beauty of Tori's wolf form. She risked a step towards the wolf. Suddenly the wolf lunged at her and pinned her to the ground under it's left paw. She looked into it eyes as it growled at her. Hot spittle dripped from its teeth and landed on her face as she looked at the wolf.

"Tori…it's me Jade, the woman you love" Jade said softly in a loving voice as she looked at the wolf. She watched as it ears perked up a bit but the growled kept coming from its mouth. "You haven't killed me yet because you are still in there…because you know who I am" she said as she slowly raised her shaking hand up to be in front of the nose of the wolf. The wolf growls seemed to lessen as it sniffed Jade's hand. "That's right, Tori, it's me Jade" she whispered in a soft voice as she looked at the wolf.

The wolf took in the scent of Jade's hand and slowly it moved it nose down to Jade's face. It sniffed her but then finally stopped and took in a deep breath over the bite scar on the crook of Jade's neck. The wolf pulled back and looked at the bite scar. It knew that it was a claiming bite, Jade was it's mate. The wolf backed off gently and sat on it haunches and looked as Jade slowly got up. Even sitting it was looking her in the eyes as she walked up to it. The wolf let out a bark as it stood back up on all fours and moved towards Jade.

Jade looked as the wolf walked around her and sniffed her all over until its head came back around to face her. Slowly she reached forward and stroked the soft red fur and looked as the wolf let out a soft purring sound. It looked at her as she reached up and stroked the side of the wolf's face. It closed it eyes and nuzzled into her hand emitting that purring sound that seemed to melt Jade's heart. It opened it eyes and slowly moved its body around her so that its face was in hers. Slowly it lowered it head and brought it back behind Jade and slowly tapped its nose against her ass.

Jade was shocked as the wolf kept pushing her with its nose until it pushed her up against its body. She looked at the wolf for a few seconds before it nudged her again. Slowly she got the idea of what the wolf was trying to do. She gripped a hold of the wolfs fur and pulled herself up onto the wolf's back. The wolf looked at her as she got low against the wolf's back and gripped the fur tightly.

The wolf let out a howl and jumped down onto some rocks carefully so as not to drop its precious cargo. Once it made it to the woods below it took of running and jumping over boulders. It splashed through a creek and as it did Jade let out a scream of joy. It glanced back at her before turning and bounding over some rocks. She looked as it crashed through some brush and out into a grass field. The wolf kept running and she felt a smile crawl across her face as she tightened her legs. She leaned backwards removing her hands from the fur and throwing them out she let out a scream of joy and excitement. Suddenly the wolf jumped causing her to get a shocked look on her face as she slammed back to the wolf's body. She gripped the fur tightly as she let out a laugh as they disappeared back into the woods.

XX

Jade's father Howard staggered out of a bar and fumbled to get his keys from his pocket. He looked at his car as he fished his keys from his pockets. He drunkenly opened his car door but stopped when he heard some growling. He looked around to see nothing in the darkness. He shrugged his shoulders but stopped when he saw a figure melting out of the darkness at him. He squinted in the moon light to try to figure out what it was. The answer came quickly when he heard it roar at him. His eyes grew wide when he saw a _Lycanthroat _start running at him.

He climbed into the car and started it to the best he could. He peeled out and started driving away from the monster. He glanced back to see it jump into the air. He looked around trying to figure out where it was going to land. Suddenly the roof of his car began to cave in causing him to yell in fear as he looked up at it. He heard the creature roaring as it stabbed its clawed hand through the top of the windshield. He looked as it began to pull the top of the roof back. He then began to swerve wildly trying to throw the beast off. He heard it crash to the roof as it lost its footing. He smiled as he looked up, but the smile faded as he looked back to the road. He saw he was driving right at a parked car. Suddenly he slammed into the car and his car went air born. Shattered glass rained around inside of the car as it spun to its side in the air.

The car slammed onto the road and kept sliding forward sending sparks flying through the air. The car came to a stop and he was laying on its side. Blood dripped out of a gash in his forehead and he groaned as he rolled out the windshield. He looked around as he bled across the ground. He looked up to the moon and groaned as he laid there. Suddenly a shadow fell on him from above and he looked up to see the _Lycanthroat _looking down at him. It growled at him as it looked down at him.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you Jade" he mumbled as the _Lycanthroat _jumped down onto him.

XX

Jade sat on the edge of some rocks looking out across a waterfall. Next to her Tori's wolf form laid next the her with its head on her lap. She looked down to the wolf and gently stroked its head. They were close to where they had started, maybe only a mile from it. She leaned down and kissed the top of the wolf's head causing the wolf to lift its head up and look at her. The moon shined down on them as she looked into the wolf's eyes. She smiled and then started laughing as the wolf licked her and pinned her to the ground licking her. Soon the wolf backed off of her and she looked as slowly the wolf transformed into Tori again. Jade moved over to her and looked at her as she stood up and looked into her eyes.

"Jade that was fucking stupid" Tori scolded her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that but I needed to see it" Jade said taking her coat off and wrapping it around Tori.

"I love you Jade, and I don't want you to get hurt" Tori said gripping her shirt and pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you too…and I won't get hurt, not by you. You didn't hurt me, and I know you wouldn't, even in your wolf form" Jade said taking her hands in hers.

Tori just looked at her for a few seconds before she looked back into Jade's eyes. She leaned in and kissed Jade softly and pulled her into her arms. Jade stroked her hair and looked around into the woods as the first rays if the sun started to peak through the woods. Slowly they turned and walked back the mile back to the car hand in hand. This night had been an eye opening night for the both of them. Jade saw Tori change and Tori found out in her wolf form she wouldn't harm Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i want to clear up any confusion. Jade is human, Tori is the Skin Walker i wanted to make you people think jade was just so it would be a huge shock when you found out Tori was the werewolf. there is a lycanthroat out there and it is hunting Tori and Jade. John (my oc) used to work for the Vipers a society of werewolf hunters thats why he knows so much about them. i hope this clears things up for yall. Lycanthroats are two legged and modled after the werewolves in the underworld series. Skin Walkers are werewolves that look like real wolves. they are like the wolves in the twilight movies. if there is any more confusion drop me a line and ill fill you in<strong>


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Well since yall wanted it before monday i worked on this all day for you. i figured i could get it up before i leave for my trip a little gift to yall i hope that when i come back i am over a hundred reviews. this chapter is a shout out to one of my favorite shows called _Being Human. _there is quite the fight in it plus a new threat. so i hope yall enjoy it please R&R.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Jade and Tori walked back into Tori's house just as the morning sun was peaking through the windows. They laughed and giggled as they gripped onto each other's clothes. They were kissing as they moved through the house towards the steps. It became aware to them they were being watched so they stopped and looked around. Just then they noticed David sitting on the chair looking at them. He stood up slowly and walked over to them as they both got timid looks on their faces. They both blushed as he walked up and stopped a few feet from them.

"Jade, your father was killed last night" He said looking to her.

Her head snapped up and looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What happened?" she questioned looking at him.

"He was attacked by a wolf" he replied. He then looked as both his daughter and Jade tensed up and looked at each other. They looked back to him as he looked at them.

"Well the bastard got what was coming to him…remember he disowned me so why should I care?" Jade hissed as she gripped Tori's hand in hers.

"Just thought you should know" he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he let them walk back up the steps to their room.

Jade walked with Tori up the steps and as she walked with her, her mind raced. The two of them were in the woods all night so it wasn't Tori who had killed her father. She glanced over to Tori to see her mind wondering like hers was. They opened the door to Tori's room and together they sat on the edge of the bed. She looked over to Tori who was looking there with a stunned look on her face. "Tori, is there another _Skin Walker_?" she asked taking her hands in hers.

"No, I'm the last…unless?" she questioned as she got up and looked out the window. She looked out across the city and thought about what was going through her head. She felt as Jade's hands reached up to her shoulders and rubbed them. Slowly her hand came up and squeezed Jade's left hand. She felt as Jade kissed her softly on her neck and then rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Unless what?" Jade asked as she kissed her again.

"Jade, I think there is a _Lycanthroat _here" Tori replied looking back to her.

"A _Lycanthroat_…is that like you?" Jade asked looking out the window.

"No, worse…they are more in touch with the monster of being a werewolf. If there is one out there, it's hunting me" Tori said as she felt Jade's arms wrap around her neck giving her a reassuring hug.

"We will get through this together" Jade said kissing her on the cheek.

XX

_**(Graduation Day)**_

Jade and Tori walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts with Back, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. They wore their black gowns which everyone had designed in their own way. Jade had glued scissors on to hers but in the middle of the scissors there was a little wolf figure next to the scissors. There was also a picture of her and Tori they had taken the day Jade found out Tori's secret. Tori had hers like her locker, including the words _Make It Shine. _

It was a big day for them, because in a few weeks they would be moving into Jade's old house. Her father had left her the house in his will so they were going to move into it together. They looked out as a crowd of people gathered outside of the school. Helen had chosen to do it during the day so that everyone could be there for it. Jade looked back to Tori as she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

"Please I just ate" Beck said with a chuckle as he came up behind them.

"Funny, you enjoyed my kisses" Jade said with a chuckle looking at him.

"Yeah, and watching you two kiss is really hot" Rex said before Beck could say anything else.

Jade and Tori looked at each other with dropped jaws. Neither said a word before Jade grabbed Rex and proceeded to drop kick the puppet down the hall. They looked as there was a scream came from the puppet as he flew down the hall. Andre started laughing as he looked back to Jade who had a smug look on her face. Just then they all heard Helen talking to the crowd of people. They looked out to see people sitting in the back of the large outdoor area. Up front there was at least a hundred chairs for the seniors. They heard her say something and music started playing signaling it was time for them to walk out.

"You ready?" Tori asked looking at Jade.

"Yep, you?" Jade asked looking back to her.

Tori nodded and took Jade's hand as they started walking out with the line of seniors. They walked out and looked around as people cheered for them Tori looked to see her parents standing and cheering for her and Jade. She looked above Helen to see the sign _Class of 2012_. She looked back to Jade who smiled at her and gave her a kiss before they got to their chairs. Once there Helen asked them to sit down and so all of the seniors took their seats and looked forward at her. They listened as she read her speech to everyone before her. Just then everyone noticed a large shadow moving over top of them.

Tori and jade looked at each other before looking up to the sky. They like everyone else looked up in awe as the moon started moving in front of the sun. They watched as the eclipse unfolded in front of them. Jade couldn't help but smile at the surreal wonder of this. Jade looked over to Tori who was smiling at the eclipse too. Just when Tori looked at her Jade's face turned to one of shock. She looked at Tori to see her eyes were the orange eyes of the wolf.

"What?" Tori asked unaware of the change.

"Tori, your eyes…they're the eyes of the wolf" Jade replied looking at her.

"The eyes GAHH" Tori started but was cut off as she growled in pain and doubled over. "What is happening?" she wondered aloud as she felt the change starting to take hold. Suddenly there was screaming all around them and they looked around until their eyes fell on the stage. Tori's eyes grew wide when she saw it, standing behind Helen.

XX

"Calm down people calm down…its just an eclipse" Helen said waving her hands at the crowd. Then she heard someone tell her to turn around. At that moment she heard the growling sound and slowly she turned and looked. She looked at the grey colored smooth skin of a beast. In its left clawed hand it gripped a puppet, one she had seen before called Rex. Slowly she looked up to the eight foot tall beast that looked down at her. The next thing she noticed was the jet black eyes that were locked onto her. She let out a scream of fright just as the right clawed hand of the beast shot out and slashed her across the throat.

Out of instinct her hands shot up in vein to stop the bleeding. Bright red blood shot out across her chocolate colored shim. She turned back to the crowd and as soon as she did they screamed more as they backed up from her. Her mouth gasped for air as she fell to her knees in front of the beast. Suddenly its clawed hand came down onto her crushing her head under its hand. The last _Lycanthroat _looked out across the screaming crowd and roared at them as it crushed the puppet in its hand. It roared again as it dropped down into the crowd and began killing people.

XX

David had watched in shock as the _Lycanthroat _had killed Helen and was now killing students. "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" he bellowed as he grabbed for his gun. Suddenly he felt Holly's hand grab his and stop him from moving any further. "You need to go…I'll be fine" he said kissing her. He looked as she nodded and turned to leave. He looked back as a student screamed in pain. The werewolf had gripped a hold of one of the students and began to rip the person apart. He looked as the internal organs and blood spilled out across the ground at the werewolf's feet. He glanced down and saw Jade ushering people out.

He looked around at the chaos in front of him as people ran and tripped over others. He breathed out a soft sigh and raised his gun up. He then stopped, he say laying on the ground was Tori's Graduation gown laying on the ground. He looked around wildly but didn't see her anywhere. The werewolf roared again making him look back at it as he dropped down to the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed in a number and placed it to his ear.

"_David, what's going on you at a game?" _He heard John's voice in his ear.

"NO, I WAS AT MY DAUGHTER'S GRADUATION AND THE FUCKING _LYCANTHROAT _ATTACKED" David yelled into the phone as he helped an injured student up.

"_We're_ _on our way" _was all he heard before the line went dead.

XX

Tori staggered between some cars as she felt herself changing. She looked as her hair dangled in front of her face. She watched as it started to turn the same red shade as the wolf's fur. She began gasping with fear as she rested against a van. She suddenly let out a pain filled scream as she fell to her knees in pain. She looked at her hands as the skin slowly started to split open.

"Tori?" Beck's voice sounded behind her.

Her head snapped up with a growl as she turned her head to look. Standing there behind her was Beck and Andre. they looked at her as she began to tremble and quickly look away from them. "You two need to get the fuck out of here" she growled in a demonic sounding voice.

"No girl, we need to get you out of here" Andre said as he took a step towards her.

"NOW" she screamed.

Andre and Beck stepped back as suddenly Tori's skin and clothes split apart. They looked as she suddenly turned into a red furred wolf. It barked and shook the clothes and skin off of itself. It turned and looked at Beck and Andre as they stood there in utter shock. It growled at them and slowly walked towards them with its muzzle wrinkled. Its teeth were bared and it tongue came out and licked it nose as it walked towards them. Suddenly they heard Jade scream out and the wolf instantly stopped and looked in the direction of the scream. It let out a powerful bark and bounded over Beck and Andre.

XX

Jade screamed out at some people to move as the _Lycanthroat _moved towards them. The _Lycanthroat _stopped and looked to see Jade standing there looking at them. It started towards her but stopped quickly and looked at Jade again. Its black eyes lifted into the sky and looked at the eclipsed sun. it looked back down to Jade and it saw that Jade wasn't a wolf. Then the _Lycanthroat _realized that Jade wasn't the _Skin Walker_. It didn't matter, she was going to die.

Jade looked as the _Lycanthroat _as it walked towards her. She started to back up as the two legged werewolf came for her. Suddenly gunshots rang out and the werewolf roared out in pain. Both the werewolf and Jade looked to see him firing his gun at the _Lycanthroat_. The werewolf roared at him and turned its attention from Jade.

"JADE RUN" he roared as he reloaded the gun.

The _Lycanthroat _stopped and looked at the black blood rolling out of the gunshot wounds. It knew that David was just using normal bullets which meant he couldn't kill the werewolf. It turned back to Jade who hadn't moved but instead was watching it. The _Lycanthroat _turned towards her. Bullets ripped into its back but it wasn't enough to slow it down. It roared at Jade as it picked up speed towards her.

Jade was frozen with fear as the _Lycanthroat _started running at her. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was she couldn't outrun the werewolf. Her eyes grew wide as it got close to her. Suddenly there was a crash to her right and she looked as Tori's wolf form knock over a car with a loud bark. Suddenly it ran forward as quick as its four legs could carry it. The _Skin Walker _slammed into the _Lycanthroat _with a crash that sounded like thunder. Jade stepped back in shock as the two werewolves rolled around on the ground.

Tori kicked off of the _Lycanthroat _and bounded back and landed on all fours. She glanced over towards her father who was standing there in shock looking at her. He didn't know she was the _Skin Walker_ and that was what she wanted for now. There was a growling in front of her and her ears perked up. She turned and looked to see the _Lycanthroat _getting back to its feet growling at her. She looked up at it as it stood up looking down at her. She began to snarl at it as she moved herself in front of it and Jade.

Suddenly the _Lycanthroat _charged at her so she charged forward too. She jumped at it and her front paws slammed into the _Lycanthroats _chest. She pinned it to the ground and bit it in the crook of its neck. She shook her head violently as black blood splashed out across the ground. Suddenly the _Lycanthroat's _clawed hand shot up and slashed Tori across the face. She let out a yelp as she released the other werewolf's flesh. She pawed at her face as she backed up. The wounds would heal once she turned back to her human form.

She looked up just as suddenly the _Lycanthroat _backhanded her sending her flying. She rolled across the ground as she let out a yelp from the strike. She rolled over and got to her feet to see the _Lycanthroat _running at her. It swung its clawed hand down at her trying to impale her with its powerful claws. The claws missed her and slammed into the ground. She spun around and clamped her jaws down onto the wrist. She backed up tugging onto the other werewolf's arm bringing it to its knees.

The _Lycanthroat _looked at her and quickly with its free hand grabbed her by the mane of her neck. It shook her free from her grasp on its hand. It finally pulled her free and threw her back towards Jade. Jade looked down at her as she snorted and looked up at her. She quickly dropped to her knees and looked at all of the blood dripping from Tori's body. Tori turned her head and looked at her and let out a whine as she looked at her. Jade couldn't stop herself from letting a tear slip from her eyes as she looked at the wounded Tori. Suddenly she screamed out as the _Lycanthroat's _clawed hands grabbed Tori and threw her.

Jade looked up as the _Lycanthroat _roared at Tori as she bounced across the ground. She looked up as the bipedal werewolf turned and looked at her growling as it took a step towards her. Suddenly there was a honking of a horn and they looked to the right. Suddenly a pickup truck slammed into the _Lycanthroat _and sent it crashing back towards Tori. Jade looked up as Beck jumped out of the truck and ran to her side.

"Beck?" she questioned looking at him.

"Yeah, we need to go…Andre and I know that the wolf is Tori, but we don't know about the other thing" Beck said getting her to her feet.

"Then you know I'm not leaving without Tori" Jade said looking at him.

XX

David looked had looked on as the two werewolves fought in front of him. He was shocked when he locked eyes with the _Skin Walker_. There was something about the orange eyes of the wolf that seemed familiar to him. Jade wasn't leaving, neither was he. He glanced to his left and saw John and Michael running up to them. Michael tossed him the .600 while John came up next to him with the .338. Working quickly he checked the break action gun and saw it was loaded. He snapped the gun up and looked as the _Skin Walker _pinned the _Lycanthroat _to the ground.

"For Trina" he mumbled as he put the sights behind the shoulder of the wolf.

"NO" Jade screamed as she grabbed the gun with both hands and pushed it up just as he fired the gun.

"JADE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he roared at her as he glanced towards the wolf who was looking at him.

"YOU CAN'T KILL THE WOLF" she screamed back at him.

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?" he roared back at her.

"BECAUSE IT'S TORI" she screamed back at him.

The gun fell from his hands as he looked at Jade and then slowly to the wolf as it looked at him. Those were the eyes he knew…they were Tori's eyes. He fell to his knees as he looked at the wolf. It jumped away from the _Lycanthroat _and turned towards Jade. Slowly Jade stood up and turned towards the wolf. They looked up and noticed that the eclipse was over but Tori was still a wolf.

Suddenly they all heard sirens wailing and the sound of helicopter blades could be heard. Beck Drove the truck over to Tori blocking the _Lycanthroat _from her. Jade ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the side of the head. Like before the wolf nudged Jade onto its back and it took off into the city, with Beck driving behind them.

"Um Beck" Andre said looking back.

"Trying to focus here" Back said back to him.

"The big ugly one is chasing us man" Andre said looking back to him.

Beck looked into his mirror and his eyes grew wide when he saw the _Lycanthroat _running after them. Behind that the cops came to a stop where the fight had broke out at and two helicopters were chasing them. He saw one was a police helicopter and the other was a news helicopter. His eyes grew wider at the _Lycanthroat _jumped up to the side of the buildings and ran after them. "Andre…we have a big problem" he said as he looked back to the road in front of him.

XX

_**(Sacramento California)**_

Rattler stood in front of his desk at the Vipers' headquarters looking over reports of possible werewolf sightings. All have lead to nothing but dead ends. He was getting angry with them finding nothing, and so was Gaboon. He let out a sigh as he sat down behind the desk. Reaching forward he grabbed a pack of his cigarettes and pulled one out. He lit it and looked up when the door suddenly busted open. He looked as a large muscular African American man ran in. He had a bald head with a with a goatee. His left eye had a scar across it and it had a milky color to it. He ran up to the desk and looked down at him.

"Cottonmouth, where's the fire?" Rattler asked with a chuckle.

"Channel Eight now" Cottonmouth ordered in a southern accent.

Rattler looked at him for a few seconds before he picked up the remote to the TV in his office. He clicked the TV on and thumbed through the channels until he landed on Channel Eight. As soon as he did he jumped up from his seat and looked at the TV in shock. He stared at the TV to see a wolf running in front of a truck that was following it. On the building running behind it was a _Lycanthroat. _he looked as the camera zoomed in on the wolf out front and he could a woman riding on the back of it. He smiled as he walked around the front of the desk.

"_This is what we have learned now a monster that came out during the eclipse has attacked and killed at least eight students. This took place during a graduation ceremony at Hollywood Arts. The wolf out front showed up after the initial attack and attacked the monster. It is getting hard to follow them because of their movements. The LAPD has just tried firing at the creature that is running across the building…"_ the reporter said through the speakers before Rattler shut the TV off.

"Well?" Cottonmouth asked looking to him.

"We're going to LA" Rattler said with a smile as he walked out of the room with Cottonmouth right behind him.

XX

Jade glanced back to see the _Lycanthroat _running on the buildings. Behind it gunfire erupted into the building tearing holes into the buildings. She looked at Back and Andre who were following them closely as they turned down another road. She glanced up to see the _Lycanthroat _run to the top of a building and roar at the helicopters following them. She glanced up and saw the helicopters coming into a hover over the beast as they lost sight of it.

"TORI, WE NEED TO GET TO THE WOODS" she screamed to the wolf.

She looked as Tori glanced back at her and then let out a growl. She gripped onto the wolf's fur as they ran up a hill. Jade looked around as people screamed out in shock and fear as they ran down the road. Tori jumped up onto a car causing its alarm to go off. She looked around and sniffed the air quickly. She glanced back and looked as Beck pulled his truck up next to them.

"TORI, GET IN THE BED" Andre roared at her as he hung out of the window.

Tori looked at them for a few seconds before jumping into the bed causing the truck to groan out. The truck sped off out of the city towards the woods. Once they got close Tori jumped out of the truck with Jade still clinging tightly to her. Jade glanced back to see Beck pull off of the side of the road. Jade looked back to the woods as Tori ran into them. She rode on Tori's back until Tori finally came to a stop below a waterfall. Jade climbed off and looked as Tori limped over to the water and laid down.

Jade looked at herself and saw she was covered in Tori's blood. Slowly she walked over to Tori as she laid on the smooth rocks. She let out a whimper as she licked her wounds. Jade looked at her as she walked up to her and slowly dropped to her knees next to her. She gently stroked her fingers through Tori's red fur causing the wolf to look up at her. She looked at the four slash marks across Tori's muzzle. She gasped as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Tori's thick neck. The wolf turned its head to her body and tucked her in close. Soon Jade curled up next to Tori and her tail moved up and curled around her. Jade nuzzled close to Tori's warm furry body, and looked at her. The wolf curled around her and together they fell asleep like that.

XX

David sat in his office at home looking at a baby picture of Tori. Jade had told him that his daughter was the _Skin Walker._ that meant his own daughter killed her sister. He closed his eyes as a tear slipped from his eye. He listened as a door opened and in walked John and Michael. He looked up at them as they walked in and looked at him.

"So your daughter is the _Skin Walker_?" John said looking a him.

"Yeah, we have to kill her" David said looking at them.

"She's your daughter…she still is, she's just sick" Michael said looking at him.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SUGGEST" David roared jumping up from his seat.

"We help her, I know that the Vipers are coming…I know this because one of those helicopters was a news one" John said walking over to David's side. "If my son had gotten infected instead of killed, I would stand by him until the end."

David looked at him for a few seconds before he turned back to Michael. Slowly he looked back down to the picture of Tori from when she was a baby. There was another one next to it was one of Tori when she was going trick or treating as a princess. He looked back up to the two hunters near him. "What do you have in mind?"

XX

Tori's eyes opened in the darkness of the woods and to the sounds of crickets chirping. She groaned a bit in pain as she felt herself healing still. She looked down to see Jade still gripping onto her tightly as she slept. She then noticed at blanket over her nude body. She then looked to her right and saw a crackling fire next to her. Sitting by the fire was Beck and Andre. she reached her hand up and rubbed her forehead as she looked over to them. "What time is it?" she asked in a weak tone.

"Three am" Andre said looking at her.

"Tori, we need answers" Beck said looking at her from the other side of the flames.

"I'm a werewolf, a _Skin Walker_…the last one. The other was a _Lycanthroat_…and that was the last one too" Tori answered as Jade nuzzled closer to her.

"Why wouldn't you tell us, we are your best friends?" Andre asked looking at her.

"Because I didn't want to be this…this monster" Tori replied as she laid her head back onto the rocks. "How many got killed…and what about Cat and Robbie?"

"Helen, and another nine students, as for Cat and Robbie, they are alive. Robbie is shaken up because Rex got destroyed" Beck answered as he poked at the fire.

"Did I kill any?" Tori asked.

"No, in fact you saved a lot of lives today…so now what are you going to do?" Beck asked walking over to her.

"I'm going to kill the _Lycanthroat_" Tori snarled as she pulled Jade close to her. The _Lycanthroat _tried to kill Jade and her father and it deserved to die. She looked down to Jade as she snored slightly. She kissed her on the forehead before her eyes closed. _Nothing will ever harm you…ever_ Tori thought before she fell asleep clutching onto Jade tightly.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hello everyone did you miss me lol. fishing trip went good but thats not what you are worried about lol. well here is another chapter for the story yall love so much. this one is action packed as well as bringing in a new threat. i hope yall enjoy it i worked on this for yall all night and i am very tired so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

David stood on the edge of the woods with Michael looking at them. They could hear John moving around inside of them following a possible trail. David was off in his own thoughts thinking about Tori. Her daughter had become a werewolf, a monster who killed her own sister. He had his arms crossed and was looking down at the ground thinking about how to help her. He never noticed the black car pull up next to his car. He felt Michael tap him on the arm to get his attention. When he looked at him Michael pointed behind him so he turned and looked. Three men were walking towards them and each of them wore well pressed black suits.

The man on the left was an African American who was very muscular looking. He had on sunglasses but they could see under the glasses of his left eye a scar. They looked as his bald head seemed to reflect light brightly. With each step he took it almost seemed like there was power behind them. He had a square jaw that flexed as he clenched his jaw. He glanced to the other two men with him.

The one on the right was a Caucasian man with brown shaggy hair. Unlike the man on the left he had no facial hair and a narrow jaw. He has a rigid brow line that had a scar that went across the right eyebrow. They could see on his neck what looked like a tattoo of a snake that moved down the below the suit. This man had an athletic body type as well as being taller then the other two. He also wore sunglasses that he had to push up every so often.

The man in the middle who led the way was somewhat short and stocky. He was at least a foot shorter then the man on his right. He had stubble under his shin and a well trimmed mustache. His hair was neatly trimmed dark brown hair with some grey through it. His eyes were a deep shade of green and were deep set, and hollow. His eyes darted between David and Michael as he walked up to them. He stopped about five feet from David who had come to face him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" David asked looking at them.

"I'm special agent Walker, the man on my right is special agent Myers, and the man on my left is special agent Johnson. Los Angelis field office" The lead man said as they all flipped out their ids for them.

David looked at them for a few seconds before nodding to them. He looked as they put their badges away and looked at him. "Detective David Vega, so the FBI is showing interest in this case?"

"Yes, well after this most recent attack during the eclipse we felt we should step in. The mayor asked us to step in since the LAPD couldn't get results" Walker said looking at them.

"I was on the wrong…" John started as he walked out of the bushes.

He stopped in mid sentence and looked at the three FBI agents who looked back at him. As soon as he locked eyes with Walker his eyes darkened like Walker's. Slowly he walked down past David and Michael and came up to face Walker. Walker did the same and walked up and looked up at him both trying to stare each other down. A smug smirk came across Walker's face before he turned to the other agents.

"Let's go, there is nothing here" Walker said as he looked back to John and looked him up and down.

John looked at him as he turned and walked away with the other two agents. He watched as they kept walking but suddenly John grabbed his revolver and pulled it out. Just as he leveled the sights on the back of Walker's head David's hand grabbed the gun and pushed it up into the air. Michael came behind him and wrapped his arms around John's arms and pulled him back. David looked back and watched as the agents got into the car and drove away.

"What the hell was that?" David asked looking back at John.

"A ghost from the past" John said looking at him.

"Is there some bad blood between you and that agent?" Michael asked as he released John.

John looked over to David and then back to Michael as he holstered his revolver. He took three steps past David and looked out towards the road. "They're not Feds" John said with a pause and slowly glanced back to his two partners. He looked at their faces which had confused looks on them as they looked at him. "They're Vipers" he said in a hate filled tone as he looked back towards the road.

XX

Jade opened the door to her house and let Tori who was still wrapped up in a blanket, Andre, and Beck in. she looked around and for some reason it just felt empty without her father. She and Tori walked up the steps to her bedroom and walked in. Jade moved over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a dark blue shirt and passed it to Tori. She took it and removed blanket and put on the clothes. As soon as she was dressed Jade walked over and kissed her and pulled her into her arms.

"Thank you for saving me" Jade said softly as she whispered into her ear.

"I love you, I would never let anything happen to you" Tori replied as she stroked her black hair. She pulled back and curled her finger through her green and blue strands at the front of Jade's head.

"And I'll never let you get hurt, even a wolf needs protected" Jade said softly as she tipped her head to Tori's.

Suddenly there was some yelling and commotion coming from downstairs. Jade looked back at the door as there was some yelling coming up the steps. The door flew open and David walked in with Andre and Beck behind him trying to stop him. Jade moved in front of Tori to be in between her and her father. She then noticed something, he didn't have a weapon.

"I need to speak with Tori…alone" he said looking at Jade.

Jade just shook her head and pulled Tori close to her back as she looked at David. Slowly a hand reached up and gently squeezed Jade's shoulder. She looked back to Tori who just nodded at her slowly. Jade turned to face her and she just shook her head as she looked at her. She gave her a reassuring smile as she gently stroked her cheek. Jade nuzzled into her hand and slowly leaned forward and kissed her. Turning slowly Jade walked past David and she shot him a glance as she walked past him. Just as she walked out of through the door it slammed shut behind her and locked. When she heard this she quickly turned around and slammed her fist on the door.

"Jade, come on" Beck said pulling her back.

"NO, DON'T HURT HER, YOU HEAR ME…DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HER, OR I'LL HURT YOU" Jade screamed as Beck pulled her away from the door.

"Jade, there are two men down here who can help us" Beck said making her stop and look back at him.

She looked at him and nodded as they walked down the steps. She glanced back to Andre as they walked into her kitchen. Just then she froze when she saw the two hunters from the hospital looking at her. She knew one of them was named John while the other was named Michael. She looked back to Back and Andre and together they walked over to the hunters. Without warning the one named John grabbed her shirt by her neck and pulled it down to her shoulder showing the bite scar Tori had inflicted on her. This caused her to scream at him and just as soon as he did that he let her shirt go and looked at her.

"So, you are her mate…you are in the most danger" John said crossing his arms as he leaned up against the island in the kitchen.

XX

David was still in front of the black door looking at it. Slowly he turned and looked at Tori who was standing there. He slowly walked over to her and stood a few feet from her. They stared at each other for a few minuets until David suddenly threw his arms around Tori and pulled her into a hug. He let a lone tear slip from his eyes as he slowly pulled back from Tori and looked at her. "I love you Tori" he said placing his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Dad, you know I killed Trina…why would you still love me?" Tori asked in a shocked tone as she looked at him.

"Because I know you are just sick, and you can't control the wolf…unless its your mate in danger" David said looking at her.

"How do you know all of that?" Tori asked with an arched eyebrow.

"John, he used to be a Viper…werewolf hunters, and they are here looking for you and the _Lycanthroat_. I want to help, I still have one daughter and I don't want to loose you" David said looking at her as he pulled her into a hug.

Tori smiled up at him and smiled as he pulled her tighter into the hug. Just then he gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Tori looked up at him and started to cry as she smiled at him. Together they walked out of the room and down the steps towards into the kitchen. Jade stood there in utter shock after she heard something told her. She looked over to Tori and as soon as she saw her she threw her arms around her. The hug Jade was giving her crushed all of the wind out of her causing her to cough.

"What's wrong babe?" Tori asked through a cough.

"Tell her John" Michael said as he looked over to Tori.

"Tell me what?" Tori asked looking back to them.

"We ran into three Feds today, only they weren't Feds, they were Vipers. In fact they were my old team, Rattler, Cottonmouth, and Puff Adder. Rattler is the man to watch out for, he is a very sadistic man. If there is one thing he loves more then shedding blood its making loved ones watch as he sheds someone's blood. He has forced a family to watch as he slowly killed a child who was a _Skin Walker_. And he will do the same here. He will kill you slowly in front of Jade, because you are the last" John explained and watched as Tori's face turned into one of fear and worry.

"So not only do I have a _Lycanthroat _hunting, me but now I've got a sadistic team of werewolf hunters after me and the _Lycanthroat_?" Tori asked as she squeezed Jade tighter. She looked as John nodded with a sorrowful look on his face. She looked to Jade who looked back at her. Jade kissed her tenderly as they held onto each other tightly not wanting to let go. All Tori knew was this just got all the more harder for them, but nothing was going to hurt Jade, even if it cost her, her life.

XX

"So our old friend Copperhead is still alive?" Rattler asked himself as he stood in front of a desk. He chuckled to himself when he thought about it. Now he was kicking himself for not shooting him in the head instead of the chest. He looked up to Cottonmouth and Puff Adder as well as three other members of the vipers.

"What should we do about him?" Puff Adder asked in a smooth English accent.

"Nothing, he will come for us…as for you I want everything you can find on David Vega. If he blows his nose I want to know about it understand" Rattler said looking at him. He watched as he nodded and turned and left the room. "Cottonmouth, I want you to track all of the attacks over the past three years. As for you three, go out into the city, keep a low profile and look for any one with a claming bite on their neck…you know what they look like."

He watched as everyone left the office and left him alone. He sat down at the desk and soon he reached into his pocked and grabbed his cell phone. He punched a few numbers into it and placed it to his ears. He listened to the ringing and then the phone picked up. "Gaboon, its Rattler…Yes I know what time it is there…Listen we have run into a problem here…What kind of a problem you ask?…A Copperhead kind of a problem."

XX

_**(One Month Later) **_

Jade and Tori have move into their house together and were living quite comfortably now. Down in the basement Jade had installed a solid two foot thick steel room. It was a room meant for Tori to change in during the full moon. This was so that she wouldn't get caught by Vipers of the _Lycanthroat. _Tonight it wasn't the full moon, that was still a few weeks off but Jade wanted to do something Her and Tori have made it six months and she wanted to do something special for them. She stood in front of her mirror looking at herself as she slipped on a black strapless dress.

She smiled a bit as she pulled it down just enough so that her breast weren't showing. She looked at the mirror and slowly her hand slid up and her fingers rubbed over the scar, the one Tori had given her. She looked at the teeth marks that were now just pink marks in her skin. She looked at the marks as she thought about the idea of Tori claming her. She wanted to be with Tori forever and for the past few weeks she had been thinking about just that. She knew Tori would live forever but she wouldn't and she didn't want that. She wanted to be a wolf too.

With that thought she started seeing flashes of her and Tori running through the wood in wolf forms. She had images of them running together and moving as one. She smiled as she shook the thought from her head and slipped on her high heals. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she smoothed out her dress again. She turned and walked out of the bathroom and stopped when she saw Tori in their bedroom.

Her jaw went slack as she looked at Tori in a purple silk dress. There was one strap that went around her right shoulder. Her hair was straightened and she had some of it hanging in front of her left eye. Jade looked on as Tori ran her hand down her smooth leg making Jade sweat. She looked as Tori finished fastening her high heals and then looked up at her. Tori smiled and stood up and walked over to Jade who still had her mouth open. She reached forward and gently closed her mouth making them both laugh.

"You look hot" Jade said with a smile as Tori wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You too, you ready for dinner?" Tori asked with a smile as she gave Jade a quick peck on the lips.

Jade nodded and together they walked out of the house and down to the car. Jade smiled as the _Mustang _roared to life. She looked over to Tori and smiled at her as she backed the muscle car out of the driveway. They drove for fifteen minutes until they came to a steak how just down the road from Hollywood Arts. They walked in and claimed their reserved seats. They were taken to a booth where a candle flickered on the table. They both ordered sodas and looked at each other and smiled.

Jade looked into Tori's hazel eyes and smiled at her as the flame of the candle flickered. It the flames caused there to be a mixture of orange light and shadows across Tori's face. They flames flickered and with each flicker Jade saw the flames flicker in her eyes. She reached forward and gently stroked Tori's cheek and smiled at her. She leaned across the table and kissed her before excusing herself to use the restroom. As she walked she glanced around and noticed there were a lot of people there this night. She stopped when she saw a few famous people eating. She walked into the restroom and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. When she did a beautiful blonde haired woman walked out of one of the stalls. The woman walked up to her and started washing her hands and glanced over to Jade.

"Oh my god, that is one hell of a scar…how did you get it if you don't mind me asking?" The woman asked as she looked at the bite scar on the crook of Jade's neck.

"Well it's none of you business" Jade said looking over at her.

"Ok, sorry for asking" The woman said walking out of the restroom.

Jade just arched her eyebrow before using one of the stalls, washing her hands, and then returning to Tori. Slowly Jade felt like she was being watched and she felt weird. She slowly glanced around and then she saw the blonde woman. She was sitting at a table with two men and all three of them were looking at her and Tori. She looked back to Tori who took her hand in hers.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Tori asked looking at her.

"Nothing Tori, just some people staring at us" Jade said with the shake of her head.

"Then lets give them something to look at" Tori said with a sly smile.

Jade looked at her and smiled as Tori leaned across the table and pressed there lips together. Slowly Tori moved her tongue into Jade's mouth and fought her for dominance. Just when they were getting worked up Tori broke the kiss and looked at Jade. She smiled as she looked at Jade and then looked in the direction Jade glanced to. There were three people leaving and so she looked back to Jade.

"I guess they didn't like the show" Jade said with a smile.

Tori was about to say something but then she looked out the window. When she did she saw the same three people open the back of a car and pulled out three AK-47s. Her eyes went wide as they walked towards the building cocking the actions of the guns. As soon as they did the guns came to their shoulders and in that split second before the guns fired she moved.

Tori dove across the table and tackled Jade to the ground as the three people fired their guns. They could feel the bullets flying over their bodies as well as glass. They looked as people ran around screaming as the bullets ripped through the building. They began to crawl towards the exit. They glanced around as people were struck with bullets killing them. Tori gasped as she watched a woman take a bullet in the temple ripping off half of her face. She stopped as the woman fell to the ground next to her, spraying her face with blood. She looked back to Jade who reached up and grabbed her car keys.

They finally made it to the door of the building and ran out for Jade's car. They looked as the three people with the rifles turned the guns on them. The bullets bounced across the ground behind them as they ran for the car. Jade jumped into the driver's seat as Tori jumped into the passenger's seat. Bullets slammed into the side of the car causing them both to scream out as they peeled out. Jade looked back and saw the three people jump into their _Corvette _and chase after them.

She quickly turned down a road and looked back as the car followed after them. Suddenly the back glass shattered and a bullet ripped into the console. She looked back to see the woman hanging out of the car firing at them. She quickly hooked the car to the right and sped down the road. Just then she saw the car chasing them do the same thing. Just as it came behind them the woman began firing again. This time Tori screamed out as she gripped her left shoulder.

"TORI" she screamed out as she saw blood paint the inside of the windshield.

"I'll be fine just focus on driving" Tori gasped as she pressed her hand over the bleeding wound.

Jade just nodded and turned back to the road as more bullets slammed into the trunk of her car. She looked as the car got closer and she had an idea hit her. She started to slow down and this caused Tori to start to yell at her. She looked as the car came around to her side of her car. She looked over to she the woman pump a shotgun and look over at her. She smiled at the woman and flipped her off causing the woman to look at her confused. Suddenly Jade slammed on the brakes and cut the left. This action caused the muscle car to slam into the tail end of the _Corvette. _She looked as the _Corvette _flipped over and rolled into a parked car.

Jade looked over to Tori as she passed the wrecked car. She sped towards the hospital but just before they got there she saw Tori's arm. It was healed over like nothing had even happened. One advantage of not being shot with a silver bullet. So Jade turned back towards the house and parked the car. She quickly reached over and pulled Tori's into her arms. They were both trembling as they came down off of their adrenaline highs. Jade kissed her with fiery passion as she clung to Tori tightly.

"Hell of a date" Tori said causing them both to chuckle.

XX

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I FUCKING SAY?" Rattler roared as he looked at the three wounded members of his team. "I FUCKING SAID KEEP A LOW FUCKING PROFILE, AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? YOU SHOT UP HALF OF FUCKING LA CHASING TWO GIRLS."

"Sorry sir, but…" the woman started by was cut off as Rattler's cell phone rang.

He looked at them before he answered the phone. "Yes Gaboon…I know I saw it, what do you want me to do?…Understood" he said into the phone before hanging the phone up. He let out a sigh as he looked down at his laptop in front of him. He tapped on it a few times and looked back up to the three in front of him. He looked over to Cottonmouth and Puff Adder who were in the corners of the room with their arms crossed.

"What did Gaboon want?" one of the wounded men asked.

Rattler looked at him before letting out a sigh and rubbing his hand through his hair. Suddenly he pulled out his pistol and shot the two men on the outside causing the woman to scream. He looked as blood began to pool around their bodies. He turned the pistol towards the woman who was in a state of shock as he walked around the desk. "What did you find out?" he asked looking at her.

"I found the girl who was claimed by the _Skin Walker. _She was on a date with the _Skin Walker, _who is also a woman…" The woman started and then noticed the file sitting on the desk. She walked forward and pulled out a picture and looked at it. "This is her…Tori Vega, she is the _Skin Walker_" The woman said handing the picture over to Rattler.

Rattler looked down at it and slowly walked back to his laptop. He sat the paper down next to it and looked back up to the woman. Just as he did he snapped the pistol up and shot the woman in the head and looked as her blonde hair was now a red color before she hit the floor. He looked back down to the computer and typed a few things into it. He smiled as he looked to Cottonmouth and Puff Adder who were wrapping the three dead bodies up into carpets. "What's the best way to kill a _Skin Walker_?" he asked making them stop and look at him.

"Silver bullet between the eyes?" Puff Adder asked looking at him.

"Well, yeah but the best way to kill one is to break it. Attack and destroy the heart of the _Skin Walker_" Rattler said looking at them.

"And what is your plan?" Cottonmouth said with a raised eyebrow.

"We start with her" Rattler said turning the laptop to them.

They looked at _The Slap _a sharing web page for friends and family. Cottonmouth and Puff Adder looked at the glowing screen. They looked at a picture of a dark haired woman clinging to Tori Vega. It was of a picture of them laying in bed together. They had a blanket over them so nothing was showing. They looked up at the name above the picture to see it read _Jade West. _They looked at each other before all three of them started to smile, they were going to kill Jade to break the _Skin Walker._

"We are going to kill Jade West, thus killing the _Skin Walker_. But first we need to drive a wedge between them. And I know just what to do" Rattler said with a laugh as he looked at Cottonmouth and Puff Adder.


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Hey everyone a new chapter for y'all and it it setting it up for some problems to come Tori and Jade's way. will this be the end of them or will they mange to stay together you be the judge. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

It had been four months since Jade and Tori had been attacked. The days after the attack three bodies had washed up on the shore. They had been shot but the bodies were mauled by sharks making them unidentifiable. Since that night they had no more run ins with Vipers, and since the eclipse no _Lycanthroat _either. The room Jade had built for Tori has been holding up, keeping Tori locked in as a wolf. It was now the winter months and people were getting ready for Christmas.

Jade and Tori were moving through the mall getting some gifts for Tori's parents and their friends. They wanted to get some shopping done that day because that night it was the full moon. Jade walked away from Tori and moved into a jewelry store where Tori couldn't find her. She walked in and looked at the selection of rings and necklaces. She spotted one with a golden wolf on the chain. She asked the see it and so the jeweler took it out and handed it to her to look at. The trinket was of a howling wolf and she smiled as she looked at it.

Handing it back to the man she stopped when she saw the ring. A beautiful white gold ring with a flower at the top of it. Inside of the flower there was a diamond that glistened in the light. She smiled as he looked at it. She really did love Tori, and she did want to spend her life with her. So she bought both the necklace and the ring. She smiled as she took the velvet boxes and quickly stuffed them inside of her jacket. She turned and walked out of the shop and just as she did she slammed into a man. She staggered backwards a bit and felt his hand shoot out and grab her arm.

She looked at the hand as it stuck out from a leather jacket and it seemed to be connected to a muscular arm. She looked up and saw the brown eyes looking at her. She knew those brown eyes, they were eyes she thought she had been rid of. She stood up straight and looked at the man who smiled at her.

"Hey Jade" he said with a smile.

"Ryder Daniels…I thought you got hit by a car" Jade hissed at him as she crossed her arms.

"I guess not" he said with a shrug as he looked at her.

"Well, go and do it" Jade spat as she pushed by him slamming her shoulder into his.

She shook her head thinking about him, she remembered what he had tried to do to Tori. If it hadn't been for Robbie finding out the truth that Ryder was just using her it could have been bad for Tori. She stopped when she saw something in a music shop that made her smile. Right in the front of the store was a CD and on the front cover was Andre. He had gotten his break right after school and he was quickly climbing in the charts.

Just then she heard some singing coming from the main part of the mall. She knew the singing so she walked towards it and saw Tori on a stage. She was dancing around singing one of her songs she had sung during school. Jade smiled as she leaned up against a pillar and watched her sing. She looked as Tori looked right at her and a bright smile played across Tori's face as she finished the song. Cheering Jade clapped her hands and watched as Tori bounded off of the stage. She then saw Tori get stopped by a man in a dark suite and together they talked for a few minuets. She watched that as soon as the man left Tori she jumped into the air and let out a squeal of glee as she ran to Jade. Suddenly she slammed into Jade almost knocking her over as she kissed her.

"What are you so excited for?" Jade asked as she kissed Tori again.

"I have an audition this Saturday for a record company…the same one that signed Andre" Tori said in half a shrill and half a laugh ahs she hugged onto Jade tightly.

"THAT'S AWESOME" Jade shrieked as she managed to lift Tori into the air and spin her around.

"Come on, I need to get home" Tori said looking at her.

Jade knew what that meant as hey left the mall. They looked out to see the sun was setting casting the city in a multitude of colors. Buildings were lit up from Christmas lights around the city. They got into the car which after being fixed up there was no evidence of it being shot up. They drove home and just in time as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains. They walked into the house only stopping long enough to drop the bags off in the kitchen.

Together they walked down the steps to the basement and moved to the back room. Jade walked in as Tori stripped down until she was naked. Jade on the other hand took her jacket off and placed it inside of a cage. They had found out that something with Jade's scent on it seemed to calm the wolf. She looked around and did a quick check to see the sound proof armored room was in check. She smiled as she turned back to Tori who was walking into the room with her.

"I'll see you in the morning" Tori said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

"I'll have something for you when you come out of there" Jade said with a smile as she kissed Tori.

Tori smiled at her as she walked out of the room. Jade pulled the door shut with a thud and worked the padlock and bolt on it. She backed up from the door and looked at it when suddenly there was a powerful thud on the door. She knew Tori had changed so it was time for her to get things ready. She backed up out of the room and closed the second steel door as a precaution incase Tori got free from the cage.

Jade walked up the steps and let out a yawn as she walked into the kitchen. She looked over to the cabinet that was open. Inside sat her pistol, her third and final precaution, although she knew she could never hurt Tori. She walked over to the bags and started to rifle through them. _Shit_ she thought to herself as she remembered that the ring and necklace was in her jacket. The jacket that was in the cage with Tori.

Just then there was a knock at her door making her question who was coming at this time. She opened the front door and froze there to see Ryder standing there looking at her. "What do you want?" She hissed at him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked looking at her.

"No, now what do you want?" she repeated as she crossed her arms,

"Oh nothing just wanted see how you are doing?" he said with a smile as he leaned against the door.

"I'm good, now by and get the fuck off of my property" she snarled as she slammed the door in his face.

She was confused as she walked back into the kitchen. Ryder had disappeared after Tori showed him up and now all of a sudden he was back. She couldn't help but think if it was possible he might have been the _Lycanthroat. _But she shook the thought off because of it being the full moon and he was human. But then she thought about what John had told her the moon doesn't hold its grasp over _Lycanthroats. _

That idea alone made her walk over to her cabinet and take the pistol out. She looked around to see the bags still sitting on the island in the kitchen. So she picked them up and walked into the living room. She grabbed the pistol and some wrapping paper and sat down in front of the TV. She needed sleep but when ever Tori changed she didn't sleep just incase some how Tori got out. She knew Tori wouldn't harm her but she couldn't risk her getting loose into the city.

She spent the night wrapping the gifts up and watching the TV until the sun started to come up. She was beyond tired but she still wanted to see Tori. She walked down the steps and opened the steel door. She looked at the solid steel cage that held Tori and opened it up. She looked to see Tori standing there looking at her with a smile on her face. Tori jumped into Jade's arms and kissed her like she hadn't seen her in several days.

Jade walked over to the cage inside and opened it to take out her jacket. She carried it upstairs to their bedroom to hear the shower running. She smiled slightly as she took the boxes out of her coat. she hid them under the pillows of the bed before turning towards the bathroom. As she walked she stripped out of her clothes and walked in to see Tori's outline against the shower curtain. Quietly she slipped into the shower behind Tori to see Tori running her fingers though her wet hair. Jade slowly moved forward and wrapped her hands around Tori's waist pressing her breast against Tori's back.

"Hello beautiful" Jade whispered into Tori's ear.

"MMM hello to you too" Tori replied as she leaned her head onto Jade's shoulder.

The shower did last to long and when they stepped out Tori wrapped a towel around both of them. They pressed their lips together as they walked out of the bathroom towards the bed. Their tongues danced together and slowly Jade pulled the towel off of them and dropped it to the floor as she pushed Tori onto the bed. She reached forward and gently ran her fingers through her wet and tangled hair as she kissed her.

Tori moaned into Jade's mouth as she felt Jade's nipples rub against hers. She felt as Jade broke the kiss and moved her lips to Tori's neck. Feeling her lips on her neck made Tori's skin tingle at the tender kisses. Jade began to kiss her way down Tori's body only stopping at her breast. She kissed each of them softly and then began to nip her nipples. She gently took one of Tori's nipples in her teeth and gently rolled it in her mouth.

Tori moaned out as Jade left her breast and kissed her way down to Tori's wetness. She placed a soft kiss onto Tori's clit and looked up to Tori who seemed to enjoy it. She moved her fingers forward and slowly began to rub small circles causing Tori to buck at the sensation. Jade then began to lick the Tori's slit as she rubbed Tori's clit. This caused her to moan loudly as he hips rose up. Jade smiled as she removed her fingers from Tori's clit. She proceeded to spread Tori's wet folds with her left hand and then teased her entrance with her right hand.

Tori moaned loudly as Jade only inserted her finger a bit and then pulled it back out. Jade enjoyed teasing her like this but Tori hated it so she kept doing it to her. She was making Tori scream out loudly as she inserted two fingers at the same time. She moved her tongue up and licked Tori's clit as her fingers pumped back and forth. Tori's hips began to rise and fall as she matched Jade's tongue in its speed. As her finger moved her other on gently stroked Tori's G-spot. This action made Tori moan loudly as she threw her head to the left. Within a few seconds after that she began to moan loudly as she came. Jade slowed her fingers down to help Tori ride out the high of her orgasm.

Jade removed her fingers and before she moved back up to face Tori she kissed Tori's clit one more time. She moved up to Tori and kissed her softly as Tori pushed her onto her back. Jade looked into her eyes and saw something off. Tori's eyes were still orange and her pupils were slit. She looked at her as she smiled and let out a soft purring sound as she kissed her way down Jade's body. Jade reached forward and tangled her fingers into her hair.

Tori wasted no time in going to Jade's wetness. She began to move her tongue across Jade's clit. The touch of her tongue made Jade moan loudly as she gently tugged on Tori's hair. Without hesitation Tori pushed two fingers into Jade causing her to moan out at the feeling. She pumped her fingers as her thumb rubbed Jade's clit. While she did this she moved up to look Jade in the eyes while her fingers moved inside of Jade.

Jade looked into her eyes and was transfixed by the color of Tori's eyes. She watched as Tori's eyes slowly changed back to normal. Jade's eyes closed tightly as she felt herself getting closer to coming. She suddenly felt Tori's lips get pressed to her and suddenly she moaned loudly into Tori's mouth as she came. She quivered lightly as she felt Tori's fingers slow down helping her ride out the orgasm.

"I love you" Jade said as Tori pulled the covers over both of them.

"I love you too" Tori said softly as she laid next to Jade.

Jade reached under her pillow and pulled out a small velvet box and presented it to Tori. She looked at her as she reached her hand forward and took the box from Jade's hand. She opened it up and gasped when she saw the ring glimmering in the early morning light. Jade took it out of the box and took Tori's hand in hers. "Tori Vega will you marry me?" Jade asked placing the ring on her finger. She looked at her as Tori started to laugh and cry as she saw jade pull out another box. She looked at the golden necklace, with the wolf pendent on it.

"Oh my god…Yes…yes I will marry you" Tori said as she kissed Jade with fiery passion.

"I have that audition tomorrow, now I'll definitely be able to get it" Tori said with a smile as she drifted off to sleep in Jade's arms.

"I hope for the best" Jade said softly as she too fell to sleep.

XX

Tori was jumping with Joy in the elevator as it took her to the ground floor of the recording building. She had gotten the contract and she couldn't wait to tell Jade. She was beyond excited and she knew Jade would be too. She stopped and looked at her hand with the ring on it and smiled as she looked at it. She then reached up and gently stroked the wolf trinket that hung from her neck. She smiled as she looked to the ring again before looking back as the elevator opened.

She stopped to she a man standing there looking at her as she stood there. He had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smirked at her showing off his white teeth to her. He wore blue jeans and a black leather coat as he looked at her. She scoffed at him as she walked past him. "Damn, I thought you were dead" she said to him.

"Funny, Jade said the same thing to me" he said in a sly voice as he followed after her.

Tori stopped and turned to face him. "What the fuck are you talking about, Ryder?" she snarled at him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey folks new chapter for yall. i hope that my reviews pick up a bit i feel a fuzzy when they do. btw it had been brought to my attention that i had made a mistake with the werewolf types. They are called Lycanthropes not lycanthroats...i honstely thought that was their name well since i went this far i am going to keep calling them that. on another note i have about 7 chapters left in this story an i would love to see this story break 150 reviews. so like always please R&R thanks oh an if u have an idea you might like see get put into the story please let me know i'll do what i can**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Tori was driving home after getting signed to a record label, the same one Andre was signed to. She was happy about that, but her mind was a million miles away. She was still thinking about what Ryder said to her. She was upset and she could feel herself starting to get upset thinking about it. From what Ryder had told her Jade slept with him…and not that long ago. In fact from what Ryder had said they had sex during the full moon just two days ago.

"_You're full of shit Ryder" _Tori's mind played back the last bit of their conversation.

"_You don't believe me…ask her what happened two days ago. Ask her if I had came over" _Ryder had replied to her as she climbed into the car.

Tori looked out the windshield and looked as she pulled into their house. She sat there looking at the steering wheel of the car. She glanced to her right and looked at the contract before taking it in her hand. She stopped to think more about Jade as she looked towards the house. Was it possible that she had been unfaithful, she had never been unfaithful with Beck why should it change now.

She climbed out of the car and walked into the house to see Jade napping on the couch. She looked down at her as she sat the papers on the table. Tori walked back into the kitchen and reached into the fridge and grabbed a soda. She stood in front of the island in the kitchen and looked at the soda. Her mind was racing on how to approach Jade with this topic. Just then Jade walked into the Kitchen with a yawn and looked at her.

"Hey babe" Jade said walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you get signed?"

"Yes" Tori said in a weak tone.

"THAT'S GREAT" Jade screamed as she hugged Tori. She looked at Tori as she just smiled at her weakly. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I ran into Ryder Daniels today" Tori said looking over to her. When she looked at her she saw Jade's eyes grow darker as well as tensing up. "Jade, he told me some things."

"What kind of things?" Jade asked releasing Tori.

"That you two slept together two nights ago during the full moon" Tori said looking over at Jade.

"What, no that's bullshit" Jade said looking at her.

"Was he here two nights ago?" Tori ventured as she looked at her. When Jade just gave her a slight nod she felt her heart sink. She let a pain filled sigh as she looked at Jade.

"Tori, I haven't…" Jade started but was cut off when Tori just shook her head.

"Jade, he told me that he was here two days ago, I just need some time alone" Tori said walking past Jade.

"Tori?" Jade said in a hurt tone as she grabbed Tori's arm.

"Jade let me go" Tori snarled as she looked at Jade.

Jade looked at her as she started to emit a growling sound. Slowly Jade let her go and watched as she turned and walked out of the house leaving her alone to her thoughts. Slowly she fell to her knees crying as she kept staring at the door. She was afraid she had just lost Tori, lost her forever. Slowly she regained her composure and got back to her feet. She sniffled a bit as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she moved to the phone. She picked it up and began to dial a number into the phone. She listened for a bit and then she hear Beck's voice come through the line.

"Hey Beck, I need you to do something for me" she said into the phone.

XX

Tori sat on Andre's couch crying into her hands as Andrea gently rubbed her back. He looked up to see some people waking him on to hurry. Slowly he got up and walked to the door and looked at them. Tori looked as he said a few things to them and then slammed the door in their faces. He sat down next to her again and looked at her as she looked up at him.

"What was that about?" Tori asked looking at him.

"They needed me to let you go so I can go and do a shoot for a music video. I told them I wasn't going to leave you here we can wait until tomorrow." He said looking back to her.

"Ok, thanks Andre" she said with a slight smile as she look back to her hands.

"Now tell me what's going on girl" Andre said sitting back on the couch.

"Well I had heard that two days ago while I was in the cage Jade cheated on me" Tori said looking over to him.

"What, who the hell would tell you that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ryder Daniels" She replied as she lowered her head.

"What…and you believed him, remember he told you he loved you just so he could get a good grade" Andre said looking at her.

"I know but, he was over at our place two days ago during the full moon" Tori said looking at him.

"C'mon girl this is Jade we are talking about. She loves you, and she would never do anything like that to you. She never did anything like that to Beck, why would it change with you?" Andre said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Yeah, you're right thanks Andre" She said with a smile as she pulled back from him.

He quickly grabbed her hand and looked to see the diamond ring on her finger. He looked at it with a big smile and then he noticed the necklace around Tori's neck and his smile deepened. "Think about it girl if she was cheating on you she wouldn't have got you these…so I guess you'll need a wedding singer, I volunteer" Andre said with a smile looking at her.

"Well, you'll be top of the list" Tori said as she walked out of the room.

Andre watched her walk out and he smile at her as she climbed into the car. He turned back to the group of people waiting for him. He stopped when he heard his phone ringing so he reached for it. He looked and saw it was Beck calling him, so he answered the phone. "Hey Beck what's up…yeah I know Tori just left…yeah, I'll see you tonight" with that he hung up the phone and went about his business.

XX

Tori walked back into the house to see Jade sitting against the wall in the kitchen. She slowly looked over to Tori and when she saw her she jumped to her feet. They both stood there looking at each other both of them were unsure of what to do next. Slowly they started walking towards each other until they ran at each other. They threw their arms around one another and pulled each other tightly into one another's grasp. They both kissed each other passionately only stopping for air.

"I'm so sorry" Tori whimpered against Jade's lips.

"I'm sorry too, I was afraid I had lost you like I had lost Beck" Jade said softly as she ran her fingers through Tori's hair.

"I should tell you, wolves mate for life" Tori said as she tipped her head to Jade's.

"I love you" Jade said as she smiled slightly and brushed her thumb across Tori's cheek.

"I love you too" Tori said softly as she breathed in Jade's scent.

XX

Ryder sat in a bar and looked at a beer as he finished it. He left a tip and turned to leave the bar. He walked outside and walked into the ally behind the bar towards his car that was parked a block away. He glanced back to see two figures following him. They walked fast towards him and slowly he turned to face them to see what they wanted. As they got closer he saw one of them pick up speed and before he could react that on punched him across the face.

He staggered backwards and looked up just as another fist shot up connecting with his jaw. He staggered backwards and slammed into a wall with a thud. He looked up as the two figures walked up to him and looked at him. He spat to the left spitting blood across the ground. He looked back up to the two men and when he saw them he knew who they were. "Beck, Andre?" he questioned looking at them.

"Yeah asshole, we need to talk" Beck said picking him up. He quickly punched him in the stomach as soon as he got him to his feet. He looked as Ryder doubled over his arm with a loud cough. He pushed him back up and punched him again across the jaw making his head snap to the left.

"You need to stay the fuck away from Jade and Tori" Andre said pointing a finger at him.

Ryder stared laughing as he looked over to him and then back to Beck. "What's wrong? I tell the truth and you two are sent to silence me" Ryder said with a chuckle as he spat blood out.

"We know you are full of shit, Jade would never do that" Beck growled as he pushed his elbow up into Ryder's throat making in him cough.

"What's your angle man?" Andre snarled as he looked at Ryder.

"I don't have one" Ryder snarled back at him.

"I'm going to say this once and only once, you get anywhere near either of them again I will kill you" Beck growled as he punched Ryder across the face.

Ryder felt one of his teeth fly loose after the punch as he slid across the wall to the ground. He looked as both Beck and Andre let him lying there bleeding on himself. He looked as they disappeared behind a corner. He slowly sat back up and with a groan and rested his arms on his knees. He spat blood out across the ground and lowered his head in-between his knees. He looked as blood dripped off of his face onto the ground creating a small puddle. He heard the sounds of boots falling on the ground coming towards him. "Haven't you kicked my ass enough" he snarled as he looked up. When he did his eyes grew wide, for it was a man he knew. Suddenly the man's boot shot out knocking him out cold.

Ryder woke up about an hour later to the sound of crying. He opened his eyes and groaned a bit as he rolled over. He tried to move his hands but found he was handcuffed. He moved to his knees and noticed how hot it was where he was at. His eyes opened and his vision was blurred and slowly it came back to normal. When it did he saw his family, his mother, father, and sister all chained up. They were dangling about ten feet off of the ground above a glowing vat of molten steel.

"You did well Ryder, very well, you sowed the seeds of doubt" a voice said from behind him.

Ryder looked over his left shoulder to see the same man who had knocked him out come walking up. "Rattler" he said looking at him as he walked around to face him. He looked as the man nodded and came to a stop in front of him. He lit a cigarette and looked back to Ryder's family before looking back to him. "I did what you asked, please let my family go."

"Ah you see there has been a problem with that my boy. You see the Vipers have been hidden in the shadows for almost four hundred years. I lead my group because I'm the best at hunting wolves, and the best at sealing up loose ends" Rattler said as he walked around Ryder.

Ryder's eyes went wide at his last statement, he knew what he was talking about. "Please, we won't tell anyone…please I did what you wanted" he pleaded as he looked back to his family.

He looked back up to Rattler as he walked over to his side. Suddenly the man's boot shot out and Ryder looked to his family as the chain holding them in the air was released. He looked on as his family landed into the vat of molten steel. He looked as they screamed out in horrifying pain as they slowly sank below the liquid metal. He was sitting there breathing deeply with his eyes wide as he stared at the melted metal. He slowly looked back as Rattler walked up next to him and looked down at the molten steel.

"I enjoy that, the look on your face" Rattler said with a laugh as he walked back behind Ryder.

"I did everything you asked…why would you fucking do that?" He said in a cracking voice as he stared at the molten steel.

Rattler smiled as he finished the cigarette. He came up behind Ryder and placed both of his hands onto his shoulders. "You and your family are…well were loose ends" Rattler hissed at him. He looked as Ryder slowly looked back up at him with pain filled eyes. As soon as he did Rattler suddenly gripped him by the top of his head and chin. With a quick twist of his hands he broke Ryder's neck. He looked into his eyes as his body slumped forward onto the floor. He looked as the man's head was twisted around so that his chin was in-between his shoulder.

He smiled as he kicked Ryder's lifeless corpse into the molten steel. He watched as the body slowly sank below the melted steel. He turned and walked away and outside to his car waiting for him. He drove away with his mind wondering, he had two more werewolves left in the world. His luck had played out for him and now the last two werewolves in the world were in the same city. He was working on the _Skin Walker,_ that is the easier of the two to kill.

His mind jumped from the werewolves to Copperhead. The former Viper was here in the city and that meant he was hunting the wolves too. But he knew well enough that Copperhead wouldn't try to kill the _Skin Walker. _He also knew he had to kill him, because he was a loose end and he knew how Vipers worked. Glancing up into his rearview mirror he saw a truck following him. It had been following him since he had left the factory. He turned down a road and saw the truck followed him, so he turned into an abandoned parking lot. He looked as the truck followed him into it and came to a stop behind him.

He looked into the drivers seat of the truck and as soon as he did he saw it was Copperhead. _Speak of the devil_ he thought to himself as he climbed out of the car. He looked as the former Viper got out of the truck and stood there looking at him. The headlights of the truck shined on Rattler casting a glow around him. "Hello Copperhead."

"Hello Rattler, this has been a long time coming" Copperhead said as he started walking to the left.

"Well, I did think I killed you. Tell me Copperhead How is the _Skin Walker _and her mate?" Rattler said as he too matched Copperhead's strides.

"She's good, hasn't killed a human in almost six months" Copperhead said as he came to a stop almost ten yards away from Rattler. They turned to face each other and they looked at one another.

"Are you still fast?" Rattler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We are about to find out" Copperhead said with a growl.

Rattler looked at him as they both breathed out a soft sigh. Their eyes were locked as they stared at each other. Suddenly they both grabbed their pistols and almost as if in slow motion they drew the pistols on one another. In that moment there were two simultaneous gunshots and both men were still standing there looking at each other. Rattler looked as Copperhead's .500 revolver fell from his hand and clattered on the ground. Blood started to seep out of a wound in the front of his shirt as he slowly fell to his knees.

Rattler suddenly groaned in pain as he moved his free hand over to a bloody wound. He looked down as blood rolled out in-between his fingers and it dripped to the ground. He walked forward slowly and looked as Copperhead looked down at the wound in his chest. Slowly the blonde haired man looked up at Rattler as he raised the pistol up and placed it to Copperhead's head. "See you in hell Copperhead" Rattler said in weakened tone as more blood seeped out of his wound.

"John" Copperhead said weakly.

"What?" Rattler questioned as he arched an eyebrow.

"My name is John McHale" Copperhead said in a soft tone as he looked into Rattler's eyes.

Rattler looked at him as blood dripped out of his mouth. All of the years they had worked together neither of them knew each other's name. He looked down to the gun and then to John who was looking at him. "Mitch…my name is Mitch" Rattler said as he pulled the trigger of the pistol.

XX

Jade's eyes shot open with a start as she looked out the window. The morning sun shone through the window casting its warm rays over her. She rubbed her head as she rolled onto her back and looked to see Tori laying there. She smiled as she looked at her bare back. Her eye looked at her shoulder blades under her lightly tanned skin. She leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. As she did this she gently rubbed her fingers down Tori's back following her backbone.

Tori moaned a bit and rolled over and looked into Jade's eyes. She smiled as they both cupped each other's cheeks in their hands. After the past few days it was a rough moment for them but they got through it. If anything their relationship has grown stronger. It was their second major test as a couple, the first was finding out Tori was a werewolf.

"I love you, and I think the next full moon we should go for a run in the woods" Jade said as she rubbed her thumb on Tori's cheek.

"Maybe, we'll see babe…right now I just want to lay here in your arms" Tori said with a smile.

Jade leaned forward and kissed Tori softly. She pulled Tori on top of herself so that their bare breast were pressed up against each other. Tori looked down at her and smiled as she rolled her head to her left so that her head rested against Jade's shoulder. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's frame and together they laid their not wanting to leave the moment. Slowly Jade looked over to Tori so that their eyes were right next to each other. Slowly Tori fell back to sleep in that position and so did Jade. Together they slept like that until noon.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey everyone a new chapter for yall and this one has a hell of a twist and it will keep yall on the edge of your seats. like i said before i am going to keep it as lycanthroats because i got this far and i'm not going to change it. ill keep it in mind for my next werewolf story. i hope yall are still enjoying it this one will have you begging me for a quick update lol. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

David and Michael stood in an abandoned parking lot looking as other cors walked around. David had gotten the phone call at five in the morning that they had found a man murdered. When he and Michael had showed up to the crime scene they were stunned. They found John laying in a pool of blood with a bullet wound in his head and another in his chest. David had an idea on who had killed him, Rattler. It made sense to him that the Viper would come after John.

Together they both left the parking lot and went over to Jade and Tori's house. They looked to see that Beck and Andre were over as well. They pulled into the house and looked as the four of them stood outside on the back porch. They were having a cookout and Robbie and Cat was with them. David shut the car off and both he and Michael got out of the car and walked onto the back porch.

"Hey dad" Tori said coming over to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey, we need to talk" He said looking around at everyone. "Does Cat and Robbie know?"

"No" Tori said with a shake of her head.

"I think you should" David said looking at her.

"Tell us what?" Robbie questioned as he looked at them.

Tori looked at her dad and then over to Jade who was leaning up against the railing of the porch. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. She told her what her father had just told her, and to that Jade just nodded. When Tori asked her if she agreed with her father Jade nodded again as she gave her a quick kiss. Tori breathed out a sigh and turned to face everyone. As she did Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and rested her chin on Tori's shoulder.

"Robbie Cat, I am a werewolf…a _Skin Walker_. I was the wolf that attacked that monster that attacked on our graduation day." Tori said looking at both of them.

"It's true, Back Jade and I all saw her change…but she's still human" Andre said looking at them.

"So, you killed Trina?" Robbie asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I can't really control the wolf, I'm still bothered by that" Tori said in a timid voice. She glanced back to Jade as she gave her a soft squeeze around her waist. Once she did Tori reached up and stroked her cheek as she looked back at her. She gave Jade a quick kiss as she looked back to the group.

"And each of you are in danger" Michael said stepping forward. He looked as everyone looked at him. He glanced to David and nodded at him telling him it was his turn.

"The Vipers killed John, and I know they will be coming after each of you" David said looking around at them.

"And you'd be right" A voice said from behind.

Everyone turned to see three men walking up from the wood towards the house. David and Michael walked off of the back porch and came to a stop looking at them. The three Vipers looked around at everyone and slowly back to David and Michael. The leader glanced up and saw Tori standing there looking at them. In the blink of an eye the man pulled a pistol out and pointed it at Tori. As soon as he did his eyes glanced to David as he pulled a pistol out and pointed it at him. Just then the other two Vipers pulled their pistols out and pointed their guns at him. Michael answered by pulling two pistols and pointing them at the other vipers.

"It would appear we are at an impasse huh Rattler" David said looking at the man in front of him. He watched as the man smirked a bit and looked over to him and nodded. "And I guess that would make you Cottonmouth and you would be Puff Adder."

"Indeed, what do you propose we do about it?" Rattler said looking at him.

"You guys leave and never bother my daughter again" David growled at him.

Rattler looked at him and then to Cottonmouth and Puff Adder who had their guns still trained on everyone. He nodded to his men who lowered their guns but did not holster them. Slowly Rattler lowered his and holstered the gun and looked at David. Soon he looked back up to Tori who was staring at him. "Hey Tori, watch out this next full moon, you have no idea who you might run into" He said before he turned back to David. He nodded his head back towards the woods and he turned and left. The other two Vipers followed him into the woods.

"Dad, what was that about?" Tori asked looking as the three Vipers disappeared into the woods.

"They know who you are, they know you are the _Skin walker. _John said they were the best for a reason" David said looking at them.

Jade and Tori looked at each other before looking back to David and Michael. The two men looked at the woods before they turned and left the house. Jade looked at Tori and slowly back to the group. All of them were in danger, the Vipers had made a threat on them. She looked at each of them as they looked back at her wondering what they were thinking. She looked back to Tori who herself was deep in thought. There was one thing they had gotten out of it, no one was safe.

XX

_**(One month later)**_

It was the day of the new full moon and the threat that Rattler had said to them was still burning in their heads. Jade and Tori were getting ready for the night but there was something still bothering them. With Tori in the cage there wouldn't be much to protect Jade if the Vipers show up. Jade had the pistol but from what they had been told Vipers had an arsenal.

It was now time for Tori to get put in the cage and they went through the routine as always. Jade waited in the basement until Tori changed like she always did. When she heard the crash on the door that meant Tori had changed. She smiled slightly as she walked back and closed the steel door. She turned and walked up the steps and walked through the house. She moved around checking all of the doors and windows making sure they were locked.

When she saw the doors and windows were locked she smiled again and walked down to the living room and sat on the couch. She jumped when the sound of thunder could be heard. She looked outside and saw the rain storm was raging away outside. She looked as lightening streaked through the air lighting the area up. Jade loved it she loved thunderstorms. She turned and walked back to the couch and looked as she turned on the TV.

She thumbed through the channels until she landed on _Family Guy_. She tossed the remote to her right and lounged out on the couch. She looked over to the TV and laughed as she watched the show. Suddenly a massive bolt of lightening flashed at the same time as thunder boomed causing her to jump. Just as she did the power went out causing her to let out a yelp of startle meant. She looked around in the dark and slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and took out a few candles. She lit one of the candles and looked out the window to see half of the city was out of power. She lit the other candles and picked two of them up and turned but stopped dead in her tracks as lightening flashed. She saw the back door in the kitchen had been torn off of its hinges.

She looked to see the pouring ran was coming through the open door. She used the light of the candle to light the floor. She saw them there on the ground and she was in shock when she saw them. Paw prints, wolf paw prints. She looked around to see the prints went so far before they disappeared. The candlelight only went so far but she knew for sure, the _Lycanthroat _was in the house. She walked around to the couch as quickly as she could without snuffing out the candle. In the faint glow of the light she could see the pistol sitting on the end table.

She froze in her tracks just before her hand went to the gun. She heard the growling coming from behind the couch. Her eyes drifted over to the darkness behind the couch as she slowly turned the candle. The light fell onto the grey colored skin of the _Lycanthroat. _She felt herself begin to tremble as she looked into the black eyes of the werewolf. The eyes locked with hers and at that moment it roared at her. She screamed in fright as she dropped the candle and turned and ran for the back door. She glanced back to see the _Lycanthroat _swing its clawed hands and knock the couch out of its way as it chased her outside into the pouring rain. She looked forward as lightening lit the woods up, it was her only chance.

XX

Tori's ears had perked up when she heard Jade's scream. She lifted her head to the ventilation duct and sniffed the air. As soon as she did she smelled the _Lycanthroat_ and it caused her to growl. She needed to protect Jade, and to do that she had to get out of the room. She rand and jumped at the steel door and it banged loudly as she bounded off of the door. She growled at the door and ran for it again this time she slammed her side into the door with a loud thud. She spun away from the door and ran to the back of the room. She let out a powerful bark and ran at the door again, and this tim she crashed through the door.

She landed on the steel door all four paws were flat on the door. She looked at the second steel door and slammed into it. She crashed through this one with ease and looked up into the darkened house. Her enhanced night vision looked up the darkened steps as she moved up them. She stuck her nose to the ground and started sniffing the hardwood floor. She moved forward into the living room and looked at the overturned couch laying on the ground. She quickly looked back behind herself and saw the opened door and the rain coming through. She let out a grow as she quickly turned and ran for the open door, he claws clicking on the ground. She stopped on the back porch and only stopped long enough to let out a powerful howl just as lightening streaked through the air.

XX

Jade stopped for a few seconds when she heard the howl, Tori's howl. She glanced back but she couldn't see the pursuing _Lycanthroat. _she stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath as she rested her hand on the trunk of a tree. She looked as her breath fogged in front of her face. Suddenly she heard a roar followed the sounds of breaking branches behind her. She looked back to see the eight foot tall beast crashing through the brush. It stopped and roared at her causing her to scream and run again. Her legs and arms were getting tore up from thorns and the rocks.

She was leaving an easy blood trial behind herself. It was a blessing and a curse that she was leaving a trail. It was a blessing because it meant Tori could follow her, but so cold the _Lycanthroat. _She looked back as the other werewolf jumped into a tree and bounded from branch to branch after her. Suddenly it managed to launch itself off of a branch an landed with a crash right in front of Jade. She slipped and fell backwards onto the wet ground. It looked down at her and growled deeply as it looked at her. She began to crawl backwards from the monster quickly as it's clawed hand shot down and stabbed into the ground where she just was. She rolled over on all fours and quickly jumped to her feet and took off running again.

Her legs stung as she pumped them as fast as she could. She looked over her shoulder to see the _Lycanthroat _hot on her heals. She looked forward and quickly came to a stop with a scream as she looked down at the cliff she was standing on. She backed up slowly from it and turned to look as the werewolf was standing there looking a her. The _Lycanthroat_ looked at her and snarled as it bared it teeth at her. She looked at the werewolf and then back to the cliff, she thought about just jumping off of the cliff, it would be a quicker death.

Suddenly there was a powerful bark followed by a powerful growl. She looked as Tori suddenly crashed through the brush and bounded forward. The wolf landed in front of Jade and its eyes focused on the _Lycanthroat. _She quickly launched herself at the monster that threatened the woman she loved, her mate. The _Lycanthroat_ wrapped its clawed hands around Tori's body and lifted her up. Tori stood on her back legs and latched her teeth into the crook of the _Lycanthroat's _neck. She began to shack her head violently and it caused them to fall to the ground. Tori stood on top of the other werewolf snarling at it with teeth bared. She glanced back to Jade who had moved to safety up in a tree. She looked back to the _Lycanthroat_ as it slammed a clawed hand into her side. She let out a pain filled yelp as she felt a few ribs crack. She rolled to the right and looked as the other werewolf got back to its feet. It looked down at her and snarled as it suddenly launched itself at her.

It slammed into her and together they rolled across the ground until they slammed into a bolder. The _Lycanthroat _kept her pinned to the ground under it feet and growled at her. She snapped her teeth at it trying to get a hold of it in her jaws. The larger and stronger werewolf stabbed its claws into her shoulder blade causing her to let out a series of yelps. She looked at the other werewolf as it pulled its blood soaked clawed hand out of her shoulder blade.

Jade was looking on as this had happened to Tori. She needed to help Tori the best she could. She dropped out of the tree and looked at a thick broken branch laying on the ground. She picked it up and looked as the _Lycanthroat_ had dug its claws into Tori again. She let out a scream and ran at the monster and as she did she swung the branch in her hands. She looked as it shattered across the back of the _Lycanthroat _but it seemed to do nothing to the beast. She looked at it as it sat there motionless for a few seconds until suddenly its clawed hand shot back and grabbed her by her throat.

She looked as the beast slowly turned around and lifted her off of the ground growling at her. Lightening streaked over head as it picked her up off of the ground. Blood dripped from her nose and a few gashes on her face as she looked at the beast. She clawed at its hand as it gripped her by her throat. It roared at her and looked into her eyes as she tried to get free of the powerful grasp it had on her. It brought her close to its face and opened its mouth with a deep growl. Jade closed her eyes ready for the inevitable when suddenly she was thrown free from its grasp. She slammed into a tree knocking the air out of her lungs. She coughed and gagged for air as she looked up to see the _Lycanthroat _walking towards her.

Suddenly Tori slammed into it and latched her teeth down on its arm. She shook her head violently, her teeth cutting deep into its flesh. She released its arm and suddenly she backed up from it a bit. She quickly shot forward and slammed her body into the larger werewolf. She looked as it staggered closer to the Cliffside and Tori saw this and she growled at the other werewolf. She ran forward again and slammed her body into the other werewolf this time causing it to slip over the edge. Its clawed hands dug into the ground to keep it from falling further. Tori looked at it as its clawed hands began to rip up the ground for it couldn't hold itself up. Tori walked forward snarling at the _Lycanthroat _as she quickly shot her head down and sunk her teeth into it hand. This action caused it to howl out in pain and begin to fall. Tori looked down as the _Lycanthroat _slammed into the rocks below and it didn't move again.

Tori turned back to Jade who was laying on the ground not moving. She moved over to Jade and looked at her as she lade there. She gently nuzzled her muzzle against Jade's cheek and this seemed to get a reaction from Jade. Tori's orange eyes looked down at Jade as she slowly rolled over and looked at her. Jade smiled as she reached her hand up and stroked Tori's cheek.

"Hey beautiful" Jade mumbled as she passed back out again.

Tori looked at and whimpered as she nuzzled Jade softly. She looked around and then like a mother wolf with its cubs she gently picked Jade up by the nape of her neck. She looked around and Jade swayed int her mouth. She gently carried Jade through the woods until she came to a small cave. She gently carried Jade inside of the cave and gently sat her down. She sniffed her again before she walked around her and finally she laid down next to Jade and curled her body close to Jade's to keep her warm. Soon Tori fell asleep keeping Jade close to herself.

XX

Jade woke up in the morning with a powerful headache and an aching body. She looked around the small cave and looked over to see Tori's nude body close to her keeping her warm. She looked at the cuts across her body as well as her torn clothes. She sat up slowly and looked out of the small cave to see the sun shining in the woods. She looked back to Tori and smiled as she gently stroked some of her hair from over her eyes. She kissed Tori's cheek causing her to moan a bit as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning" Tori said softly as she rolled onto her back.

"I owe you again for saving my life" Jade said with a smile as she straddled Tori.

"No you don't I love you, and I would give my life for you" Tori said as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"I would do the same for you" Jade said with a smile as she ran her fingers through her hair. She leaned in and kissed her and then nuzzled her face to hers and smiled.

"I have to go in and work on my music today, we need to get home" Tori said as she looked at Jade.

Jade just nodded and helped her up and together they made their way out of the woods. Once they got back Tori got dressed and went onto the recording studio where she had to record some songs. Jade on the other hand had to stay at the house and clean up. Beck and Cat came over to help her clean up the house. Beck worked on fixing the door while Jade and Cat worked on cleaning up the living room. It took them almost three hours to get everything done. Beck had to leave to go to a filming of a movie he had been cast in. Cat and Jade hung out at the house waiting on Tori to return home. Cat was standing in the kitchen while Jade worked on cooking dinner. She looked out the window and saw Tori pulling into the drive way. She turned back to Jade and walked up behind her. She reached her hands out and gently wrapped them around Jade's waist making her look back at her.

"Cat…what are you doing?" Jade asked turning to face her.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now" Cat said looking at her.

Jade arched an eyebrow at that when suddenly her eyes went wide when Cat pressed her lips to her. She was in a state of shock as Cat's hands roamed her body and slowly worked their way up under Jade's shirt. She fought against her body's natural reaction of being turned on. She felt her nipples get hard as Cat's hands rubbed over her breast. Just then the door opened and there was the sound of keys and a bag hitting the floor.

"Jade…Cat?" Tori questioned looking at Cat kissing Jade.

Cat pulled away and gave her a shocked look as Jade pushed by her and moved towards Tori. Tori backed up from her, tears starting to come out of her eyes as she turned and ran out to the backdoor and towards the woods. Jade ran out onto the back porch and looked as Tori disappeared into the woods. All she saw of her was the brown hair as she disappeared into the woods. Jade heard Cat walk up behind her and she let out a sigh as she turned to face her. "Why the fuck would you do that Cat?" Jade hissed at her.

"Because" Cat just squeaked out as she looked at her.

"Because why?" Jade growled as she grabbed a hold of Cat by her shoulders.

"Because the best way to kill a _Skin Walker _is to break its heart" Cat said with a sadistic smile as she stared at Jade who looked at her with wide eyes.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey yall new chapters for everyone. before i get anywhere in talking i would hope yall check out three stories one is Called _**Monsters in Hollywood Arts by JDT Productions**_** another is called **_Safe by sciss0r-luv _******and finally ******_**Start of Something** by Fallensin _all three of them are awesome stories. now onto this chapter i can tell how bad you wanted it well here it is and none of you will be ready for what happenes lol. this one will finally bring us back to the prologue so i hope yall enjoy it please R&r thanks******

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i also dont own _It Will Rain By Bruno Mars_ i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Jade stepped back from Cat and looked at her as she kept smiling at her. Jade played back what she had just said to her and one thing kept coming to mind. Cat was working for the Vipers. She looked at Cat as she stepped forward towards her and was ready to punch her. Jade swung her fist at Cat but then her eyes went wide when Cat caught her fist. She looked as Cat easily twisted her wrist around causing her to fall to her knees with a pain filled yell.

"Why are you working for the Vipers?" Jade asked looking up at her as she kept her left hand on her shoulder trying to banish the pain.

"The Vipers" Cat said with a laugh as she looked down at Jade. "I'm not helping the Vipers, I'm helping me."

"Wait…why are you talking like a normal person, not your ditsy self?" Jade asked as Cat released her arm.

"Well, I've spent centuries hiding and moving through the shadows. I act like a fool and no one knows they are being fooled" Cat said as she walked around Jade.

_Centuries _Jade thought as she looked up at Cat as she came to a stop in front of her. _Centuries_ she repeated to herself in her mind as she looked at Cat. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she started to connect the dots. She looked as Cat knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes. "You?" Jade whispered as she looked at into Cat's eyes.

"Say it" Cat hissed as she got into Jade's face.

"You…you're the _Lycanthroat_…but that's impossible, Tori said she killed it" Jade said looking at her.

"Granted that did hurt like a bitch, but I lived" Cat said with a smile as her eyes turned black.

Jade tried to back up but as soon as she was on her feet Cat grabbed a hold of her and threw her back into the house crashing through a window. Jade landed on the floor with a thud as glass clattered around her. She rolled over and looked as Cat came through the broken window and landed on top of her pinning her arms down. Jade looked into her black eyes as a sharp toothy smile appeared on Cat's face. She looked as her fingernails grew into sharp claws and she carefully took Jade's face in her clawed hand. She then took her left hand and stabbed the claws into Jade's side making her scream out.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Cat hissed as she twisted the claws around inside of Jade.

XX

Tori sat in the small cave where just the night before she had brought Jade to. She sat there with her knees brought up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as she looked at the ring on her finger. She was crying as she tipped her head down into her knees. Her mind raced back to seeing Cat and Jade kissing, seeing Cat's hands up under Jade's shirt. Then she remembered something that was there but she was to upset to notice it.

It was a scent of rotten flesh, rotten flesh and pine forest. It was a scent she had smelled before. It was the scent of the _Lycanthroat_ and that meant Jade was in trouble. Then her eyes grew even wider when she realized that Cat was the _Lycanthroat_. Just then she heard Jade's screams echo through the woods. She ran out of the cave and looked towards the house to hear Jade scream again. "JADE" she screamed as she started to run through the woods.

Her legs pumped as she ran through the brush towards the house. She crashed through the brush into the backyard and looked towards the house. She saw the window destroyed and she gasped a bit but then she heard Jade scream again. She quickly pushed off and ran across the yard towards the house. She ran up the back steps and came to a stop to see Cat over Jade witch her claws dug into Jade's side. She saw the blood rolling out across the floor and bathing Cats hand in her blood.

"Hello _Skin Walker_" Cat said never taking her eyes off of Jade.

"Cat, get the fuck off of my mate" Tori growled in an animalistic growl.

Cat looked over at her and smiled as she violently ripped her claws out of Jade. This caused Jade's flesh to get ripped and torn open exposing the white bones of her ribs. Blood poured out across the floor as Cat stood up and turned to face Tori. Tori looked at Jade as she crawled across the floor until her back was against a wall. Tori looked at her as she placed a hand towel over the wound. Jade looked back at her and gave her a weak smile but to Tori she saw Jade didn't have much time.

She looked back to Cat who was licking the blood off of her claws. Her black eyes were locked onto Tori as she stood there. There was nothing she could do with the wolf, it only came out during the full moon, she was fucked. She looked as Cat started walking towards her. Tori took a few steps back as Cat came to a stop and glared at her. Her black eye were just like a great white shark's, black and hollow. Cat smiled and as she did she showed rows of ragged sharp teeth. She growled at Tori as she stepped towards her again. Suddenly in a blinding flash Cat pinned Tori to a wall. As soon as she as Tori pinned to the wall she quickly stabbed her claws into Tori's left side. Tori screamed out in pain as her head slammed back against the wall, her eyes closing tightly. Her right hand came up and rested on her shoulder as Cat's left clawed hand came up and gripped her by her throat.

"_Skin Walker's _are so goddamned weak, the only thing weaker is a human" Cat growled as she twisted the claws making one of them push out against Tori's skin. "I'm going to kill you in front of Jade and then I'm going to kill her. Doing this means I only have to deal with Vipers."

Tori growled at her and looked into Cat's eyes making smile as she glared at her. Suddenly Tori's head into Cat's causing her to roar in pan. Tori reached down and grabbed Cat's hand and pulled it out of her side. She looked down to see the claws were covered in her blood and drops of it dripped onto the ground. She looked up to Cat and quickly punched her fist out and sent her crashing into the island in the kitchen.. Cat fell to the ground and looked up as Tori gripped her side and looked down at the wound.

Tori looked over to Jade who was getting pale from the blood loss, she needed to get her out of here. But she knew there was no way to save her as long as Cat was alive. She looked as Cat jumped onto the ceiling and dug her claws into the drywall. She looked down at Tori who was looking up at her. Suddenly Cat launched herself at Tori but Tori dived to the right causing Cat to crash into the wall. Tori turned and looked at Cat as she quickly got to her feet and then tackled Tori to the ground. She looked up as Cat slashed her claws quickly across her face.

Jade weakly looked as Cat kept Tori pinned to the ground. She remembered this happening the night before but they were both in their werewolf forms. She needed to do something she didn't care if she was loosing blood, she needed to help Tori. She reached up to the island and grabbed a hold of a butcher's knife. She stood up slowly and walked towards Cat slowly, blood rolling down her side. She looked at the knife and walked up behind Cat who had her clawed hand up and was ready to stab the claws into Tori's throat.

"Time to die _Skin Walker_" Cat growled looking down at Tori.

"I DON'T THINK SO BITCH" Jade screamed as she stabbed the knife into Cat's back in-between her shoulder blades.

Cat roared out in an almost animal like roar as Jade twisted the knife deeper into her flesh. She looked as black blood rolled out of the wound and dripped onto her hand. Cat leaned forward still roaring in pain and suddenly she spun around and backhanded Jade with such force it sent her flying through a door. Cat roared as she stood back up and turned to face the door Jade had crashed through. She walked up to the door and looked down at her as she reached back and pulled the knife out of her back.

She roared in pain as she felt the blade slice her flesh open and she could feel her spine was exposed to the air. She looked at the knife that was covered in her black blood. _Lycanthroats _had black blood because of what the virus did to the infected. She looked down at Jade who was laying on her back and she was looking up to her. Cat dropped down and placed the knife to her cheek. "I'm going to carve you up real nice. I'm the last _Lycanthroat, _the fuck makes you think you can defeat me?" Cat hissed as she pressed the knife point into Jade's cheek.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out causing her to drop the knife. She roared out in pain and then she felt the burning sensation. She looked at her right shoulder blade and she saw the smoke rising out of the wound. She knew it was a silver bullet that was lodged in her shoulder. She looked up to see Tori was holding a gun in her hand. She looked as she fired another shot and Cat managed to doge the bullet. She jumped over Tori and landed behind her. She quickly dropped to the ground and spun her leg out and kicked Tori's feet out from under her. She growled in pain as the silver bullet still burned inside of her. It was weakening her by the second, and she knew she couldn't face off against Tori.

"I'll see you around _Skin Walker_" Cat said before bounding back out through the shattered window.

Tori looked at her as she disappeared out the window. Her attention quickly turned back to Jade who was laying there bleeding. She began to panic as Jade was unconscious and not moving. She quickly picked her up bridal style and ran out the front door. She ran down to Jade's _Mustang_, the American Muscle car was much faster then her SUV. She gently laid her in the backseat and quickly jumped to the front seat and started the car. It roared to life and Tori quickly gripped the handle and put the car in gear. She backed up put the car into drive and slammed on the accelerator. The car roared as she drove as fast as she could.

She blasted through stop signs, and red lights barley missing some cars. She was driving as fast as she could roaring down streets towards the hospital. She saw it and quickly hit the E-break and cut the wheel to the right. She came to a screeching stop in front of the ER entrance. She jumped out and looked as people stared at her and gasped when they saw all of the blood on her. "SOMEBODY GET A FUCKING DOCTOR" she screamed as she looked at them.

"FUCK" she cursed loudly as she pulled the car door open wildly. She reached in and pulled Jade out of the car and held onto her. Her arms and legs hung loosely down as her head swayed back and forth. "You're going to be ok Jade, I love you just hang on…WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE DOCTORS" Tori said softly to Jade and then screamed to people as she ran towards the entrance.

As soon as she got to the entrance she was met by a doctor and several nurses who were pushing a gurney. She gently laid Jade on the gurney and ran with them as they pushed her into the hospital. She followed them until a nurse turned and grabbed her and stopped her from following them into the operating room. Tori stood there and looked as the doors closed.

"Miss what is your relation to her?" The nurse asked looking at her.

"She's my fiancé" Tori said tears streaming out of her eyes as she looked at the nurse.

"Ok, well go home get changed and then come back, it will be a few hours before she comes out" the nurse said looking at her.

Tori looked at her for a few seconds and nodded to her. She turned and ran back outside and got into the car. She drove home and as she did she called her dad, Robbie, Andre, and Back. She told them all what had happened and that Jade was in the hospital clinging to life. After she got changed she sped back to the hospital, it had only taken her a total of ten minuets. She parked the car and ran back into the hospital towards the operating room where Jade was at. She stood there and she could barely see through the window the doctors working to save her life. Then she heard it the monotone sound of a flat line. Her jaw went slack as she looked at her through the window just as a crash cart went by her. Tears flowed from her eyes as she saw the paddles get charged and then placed to Jade's chest. Her body lurched causing Tori to turn away placing her face into her hands.

Suddenly she slammed into Beck and looked to see him, and his face was full of worry. He had left in the middle of filming so he could be here for them. He looked back to see David and Michael as they came running down the hall. Andre and Robbie were the next to show up and they were running quickly.

"Are you sure it was Cat?" David asked as he looked at her.

"Yes" Tori said looking back at him.

"Ok, me and Michael are going to hunt her down now" David said turning to leave.

"I'm coming too" Robbie said following them.

As soon as they left Tori fell to her knees crying and Andre dropped down next to her. Beck looked back to the window and looked back down to Tori and Andre as they moved up to a chair. He sat down next to them and looked at her as she slowly leaned over to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Together the three of them sat there for three hours until a doctor walked out of the room and looked at them.

"Ms. Vega" he said looking at them.

"Yes" She said quickly jumping to her feet.

"Ms. West will be just fine, you can go in now and see her. She is still out but we almost lost her a few times and there is still a chance she won't make it through the night." the doctor said looking at her.

Tori ran past the man and into the room to see Jade in a hospital gown laying in the bed. She had an oxygen hose in her nose and a IV lines in her arms. Tori just gasped as she looked at the cleaned face and body but the burses were clear and evident on her face. There were bruises on her arms and hands. Tori looked as her as she slept on the bed and Tori just looked at her. Slowly she plopped down into the chair and looked at Jade as she laid there in the bed. Tori moved the chair over to the bed and reached her hand out and took Jade's hand in hers. She picked it up and kissed Jade's hand as a few tears dripped out of her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly as she nuzzled her face up against Jade's hand. As she did she felt herself emit the whine of the wolf as she nuzzled her mate.

She listened as the radio played some soft music and it caused a few more tears to come out of her eyes. She listened as _It Will Rain _by _Bruno Mars _began to play out of the speakers. _"Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same. It you walk away everyday it'll rain, rain, rain" _Tori sang softly as she lowered her head onto the bed. Soon she cried herself to sleep still clutching onto Jade's hand.

XX

David, Michael, and Robbie all stood outside of Cat's house looking at it. Robbie was the only one who didn't have a gun but he was there to try to help Cat. He was in love with her and he thought that maybe he could help talk some sense into her. He looked as David picked up an AR-15 after he had strapped a Kevlar vest to himself. He glanced over to Michael as he loaded silver bullets into the elephant gun. David led them into the house with his gun up at the ready. They walked in and as soon as they were in they were hit with a pungent smell of rotting flesh. They looked around to see the remains of people in the building. They walked forward and looked to see a massive hole in the floor which gave them a straight drop to the floor below.

They dropped down to the basement floor below and looked around. They heard a sound of a clang of metal. They looked around and they saw a door with light coming out of the bottom of it. They walked forward and looked as they opened the door and were bathed in a white glow of a light. They walked through the door and found it a clean room. The walls were white and there was a lone bed in one corner and on the other side was a TV that was off.

They heard the clanging sound again and they turned to another door. They walked forward and looked to more light coming out of the room. They walked into the room and soon there lights fell on a nude Cat who had freshly healed wounds on her back and shoulder blade. They looked as she tapped her fist on a piece of sheet metal and they heard the clanging sound again. She glanced back at them as she stood up and turned to face them.

"I used to love that sound, it was soothing to me" Cat said as she clanged on the metal again.

"Cat, you can surrender peacefully or we can kill you now" David growled at her.

Cat looked at him and then over to Michael, and then finally to Robbie who was staring at her body. She smiled as she flipped her red velvet hair back over her shoulders. "There is a third option here, I kill you" she said with a smile.

Suddenly Michael leveled the gun on her head and clicked the safety off. In a flash before he could pull the trigger Cat ran forward and pushed the gun up into the air. The powerful gun fired leaving a massive hole in the ceiling. He looked at Cat with wide eyes as her eyes turned to a solid black color. In a flash her hand swiped forward quickly. He looked at her as he raised an eyebrow at what she had just done. Then he saw it her left hand had claws and on the claws fresh blood dripped off of them. Then after seeing this the gun fell from his hands to the floor. Blood slowly began to stream out of his throat and onto his shirt. He fell to his knees and slowly his head fell backwards sending geysers of hot bright red blood squirting.

Cat smiled as she looked at the headless hunter laying at her feet. She looked back just as David leveled the gun on her. She shot forward and gripped the barrel of the gun and quickly bent it up into the air. Her open palm shot forward and sent David crashing into the wall behind him. She looked at him and smiled cruelly as he coughed for air. She swayed her hips as she walked towards him.

"Cat" Robbie said making her stop and look back at him. "This isn't you."

"Yes it is Robbie, I have been a _Lycanthroat _for almost four hundred years. I'm a real monster" she said looking at him as she walked towards him.

"But even they can find love, Cat I love you" Robbie said walking up to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

She looked at him as she placed her hands on his hips and looked into his eyes. Her black eyes slowly changed back into the hazel eyes. Her claws retracted as she looked at him. Just then he shot forward and pressed his lips to hers making her eyes shoot wide. He captured her lips in his and brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks in them. Slowly they broke away and looked at each other and a smile crept across both of their faces.

"I love you" Robbie said looking at her.

"It's a shame I hadn't met you centuries ago" Cat said making his eyes shoot wide.

Her eyes went back to their jet black color and her claws grew out again. Suddenly she punched her clawed hand into his gut until her hand gripped his spine. She looked at him and smiled as she suddenly ripped her hand back out. She pulled the spinal cord and back bone back up of his body. She looked down at it in her hand and looked as the membrane protecting the bunch of nerves uncoiled. She looked as the nerves spilled out across her hand and then to the floor. She looked as Robbie fell to his knees and looked up at her. She held up two clawed finger and they quickly shot forward stabbing them into both of his eyes and she could feel her fingers inside of his skull. She quickly wrapped her fingers around themselves and then quickly pulled them back out. She pulled the front half of his face off exposing his brain cavity. She kicked her foot out and sent his body crashing into a wall.

She turned around to face David who was sitting against the wall. She sashayed towards him and knelt down in front of him and grabbed a hold of him. She gripped him by his jaw, her clawed had gripped him tightly. She picked him up and held him off of the ground and looked at him. She smiled cruelly as she pulled him until her face was inches from his. "I want you to deliver a message" she hissed at him.

XX

_**(Four days later)**_

Tori was asleep with her head on the bed gripping onto Jade's hand tightly. She hadn't left Jade's side since she had been admitted to the hospital. She wasn't going to leave her either, she never was. It had been touch and go for the first two days, and now on Day four there was hope showing. Tori had gotten the message from her dad and she had heard about Robbie dying, as well as Michael.

Tori had her head down on the bed her eyes were closed as she tightly held onto Jade's hand. As she laid there she felt a hand brush her hair back over her ear. She felt the hand gently stroke her cheek causing her to moan a bit as her eyes fluttered open. She groaned a bit as the hand stroked her cheek again and so she picked her head up. She didn't see anyone behind her and slowly she glanced up to Jade and saw she was smiling at her. Her eyes shot wide to see her looking at him smiling sweetly as she stroked her cheek. Tori quickly shot forward and placed her hands on Jade's cheek. She gently stroked her face as both had tears of joy dripping from their eyes. Tori placed her lips to Jade's and as she did they both stroked each other's cheeks.

"Did they get Cat?" Jade asked looking at her.

"No, but she said once she takes out the Vipers she's coming for us" Tori said as she tipped her head to Jade's and looked her in the eyes.

"Then we should let her kill the Vipers, and then we kill her" Jade said softly as she stroked Tori's cheek and then gave her a quick kiss. "Wait, am I going to become a _Lycanthroat _now?"

"No, our viruses are only transmitted through bites. The blood and claw attacks won't infect you, you'll be fine" Tori said with a smile.

XX

_**(Three months later)**_

Jade had been released from the hospital a few days after the attack and now three months later she still had some pains in her side. They said that for the rest of her life she would get spasms of pain. She stood in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt up just above the scar. She gasped a bit as she looked at it. It went just from above her left hip and stopped in line with her breast. It then went in line straight to her navel and then it was a ragged mark going across and finally coming to a stop on her back on the other side of her ribs. The scar tissue was tight against her ribs and she san her fingers over the pink skin.

She put the shirt down and walked out of the restroom in the restaurant her and Tori had gone too for dinner. As she walked up Tori could see she was upset and as soon as she sat down she took Jade's hand in hers. Jade looked up at her and Tori smiled at her. Jade just gave her an apprehensive smirk and then looked back down to her drink. They had already ate and were now waiting on the bill.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Tori asked as she rubbed her thumb on Jade's hand.

"This scar, how could you still love me when I look bad" Jade asked.

"Its just a blemish, I love you so much, I chose you as my mate. As well as that you stood up to a _Lycanthroat _and you have no abilities yourself. You risked your life for me like I did for you nothing will push you from me" Tori said looking at her with a smile. She looked at Jade and smiled at her as she looked her over. Her hair was straightened and still as black as midnight. She had some green and blue locks this time and it brought out her eyes. She smiled at Jade and this time Jade gave her a smile as she kissed her. They got their bill and paid for it and left for home.

Jade climbed into the drivers seat of her _Mustang _as Tori climbed into her seat and looked over to Jas as she revved the engine. She pulled out of the parking lot and Tori glanced up at the moon in the dark sky. The full moon was three days away and Tori planned on taking Jade out into the woods for a run. She smiled as she thought about the first time Jade had walked up on her when she was going to change.

There was a brief flash in the mirror and she looked at the side view mirror. She looked as a crotch rocket came speeding up on her side. She glanced over to see and another one coming up on Jade's side. They pulled up on both sides and they looked out their windows at the bikers. The men looked at them and watched as the men looked at them. Tori looked at the man on her side and when she did she saw the tattoo on his neck and she recognized the tattoo. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Jade.

"Vipers" she said looking at Jade.

"What?" Jade said looking back at her.

"VIPERS" Tori screamed.

Just as she did both of the men raised guns at them and opened fire on the car. Jade gabbed Tori and pushed her down as she too ducked down. Bullets ripped into the car sending glass showering on them both. Jade pulled back up and looked at the two Vipers as they dropped accelerated forward and crossed in front of the car. Jade slammed on the gas causing the muscle car to pop a wheelie. She smiled to herself when it did this. The car went back to the road and she looked at the bikes dropped back to them. She grabbed the shifter and put it into high gear and sped away leaving the bikes behind. She looked in the rearview mirror to see she was leaving them behind.

"I fucking love this car" she said patting the dashboard.

Suddenly she looked to see another _Mustang_ roaring up behind them. The car flew forward and pulled up next to Jade's. She glanced over and she saw him in the driver's seat, Rattler. He smiled at her as they both raced down the road. Jade glanced back to see the bikes coming up fast as well. She looked at over to Rattler who was driving right beside her. She glanced over to Tori who was looking out her window watching the bikes.

Gunfire tore into the back of the car and they yelled out. Suddenly Rattler turned down a road and let the bikes continue to chase them. Jade looked back as they were getting closer to them. She looked for any way to get away from them. She needed to protect Tori, she needed to protect the last werewolf.

Suddenly headlights hit her on the left side making her look. She saw Rattler coming at them and coming at them fast. It was to late though, she had no time to react as the other _Mustang _slammed into the tail end of the car she was driving. This caused her car to spin around violently and her head slammed off of the side of the window. She was knocked out cold. Tori on the other hand was thrown from the car and she slammed into a car, knocking her out.

XX

Rattler closed the door to his car and walked over to Jade's _Mustang_. He looked at Cottonmouth and Puff Adder pulled up and parked their bikes. He motioned them to get into Jade's car. He walked up to the driver's side window and looked as the spider web crack in the window. He opened it up and Jade fell out onto the ground at his feet. He looked at her as he picked her up and loaded her into the back seat. He stopped when he heard a loud groaning coming forty feet from him. He looked and saw Tori laying on her side next to a car she had slammed into. He walked over to her and pushed her onto her back and looked at the blood on the side of her head. He looked as her eyes opened up a bit and looked at him.

"This it our world, come and find your mate" He said as he slammed his boot into the side of her face.

He looked as she was knocked out and not moving any more. He smiled as he turned back to the car and climbed into the passenger's seat. As they drove he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a radio detonator. He pressed the button and he glanced back to see three fireballs as the car and bikes exploded destroying any evidence they were there. He looked back to Cottonmouth who was driving the _Mustang_. He looked back to Jade who had her head tipped back against the back seat. He reached to his side and pulled out six silver .357 bullets.

"Today is the last day on this earth for that _Skin Walker_" He said as he looked at the a silver bullet that gleamed in the lights.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**hey yall i see how much the last chapter excited you. with this one is the prologue from Tori's POV as well as a new and super deadly threat. on another note if any of you have a devinart accout i would like to ask one of you or how every many want to undertake the task if you want to draw a cover art for this story if you want to under take it please let me know. well this one will have a lovving ending that i hope yall enjoy so pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_**(Tori's POV)**_

My eyes fly open, and I'm staring up at the night sky as my vision clears. I feel blood on the side of my head and my body aches like hell. I don't give a flying fuck about how my body feels, Vipers have my mate. I sit up and look over at the burning wreckage of a car and two bikes. Those fuckers destroyed their vehicles leaving me stranded here. I slowly get to my feet groaning in pain but I can feel my body healing. I looked as people were staring at me, none had come to help me. Fuck these people I need to find Jade, I start running and I quickly jump up into the air. I hear people gasping as I fly over them and land onto the roof of a building. I look back to see people staring at me but fuck them, I need to find Jade. I look around as the moon shines down on me. Got to give them credit for not coming after me during the full moon. I start running towards Hollywood Arts across the rooftops. I can't find her scent…I CAN'T FIND HER FUCKING SCENT.

"JADE…JADE…JADE WHERE ARE YOU" I scream looking around.

I stop, I hope to hear her yelling back to me, but I hear nothing. I feel my throat rumbling as a growl escapes my lips. My mate is gone but I know she is still alive, they can't kill her unless they want to get me. "_Come and find your mate"_ Rattler's voice fills my head making me growl more. I stand there looking out across the city, it's a big city. I start to look around, frantically taking in a lungful of air through my nose. I still can't get a scent and I feel my heart start to sink as I start to run to another building.

That was a scream…Jade's scream. I stop on a dime and look in the direction of the scream. I can't fight it, I throw my head back and let out a powerful howl, the wolf's way of letting Jade know I'm coming. I can feel the wolf inside of me, and she's getting restless, she wants to save Jade as bad as I do. I jump from building to building in the direction towards the scream. I stop when I hear her scream again, and the wolf howls again. My mate is in danger and I need to get to her, I love Jade and noting will stop me from getting her.

I my feet pump as I run and bound over the rooftops. I smell her now, and it causes me to stop dead in my tracks and sniff the air. I turn to my left and sniff the air but the scent is weaker that way. I turn to my right and I smell her, and I can smell blood. My eyes grow wide cause I know she is hurt. Oh god what the fuck is Rattler doing to her. In three quick bounds I'm back on the ground looking around. I stop when I see Jade's _Mustang_ parked off near a building. I jog over to it quickly and stop when my senses are overwhelmed with a horrid smell.

I know that smell, I've smelled it before and I know what it is. Silver. The Vipers have managed to line this warehouse with silver, which means I need to get in and get out. I walk over to Jade's car slowly and look in to see the steering column has been ripped apart. I start to sniff the air and I can smell two men that were here as well, and they had covered Jade's scent with theirs. I glance over towards the warehouse and I stop when I see it, the outline of a body dent in the metal of the warehouse.

I know the outline, it's Jade's so I walk over to it. I'm looking it over as I reach my hand out and touch the outline. Fuck that hurt. I look at my fingers as I quickly pull them back and look as small traces of smoke rising off of them. This is my first time coming into contact with silver. I look as the smoke as it stops rising and the wounds heal over. I look around and I see the door is open for me to get into the warehouse. I know it's a trap but I don't care, Jade's in there and I'm going to save her.

I walk through the door and look at all of the boxes that are stacked up. I look around and I see nothing until I come around the boxes and I have to stop. I see Jade strapped down to a table, and her hand is on another table. "No" I whisper as I start to run towards the table. "JADE" I scream as I run the thirty yard stretch towards her. I come to a stop and look at her. There is blood on the side of her head and I look at her outstretched hand. I look at the two nails that had been driven through her hand. There was blood all around her hand and I felt a soft whine escape my lips.

"Wake up damn it" I say as a stroke her cheek. She groans a bit as her eyes flutter and finally open to look at me. I smile and let out a soft laugh as I stroke her cheek gently. I can feel a lone tear fall from my eye as she looks at me.

"You need to get out of here" Jade says as she looks at me.

"I'm not leaving you, this is my fault you are here. I'm getting you out of here" I say as I reach over and grip her wrist. I know with something that's going to hurt I need to do it fast. I look into Jade's eyes as I quickly pull her hand up making her scream out in pain. I quickly give her a kiss that was soft and full of love as I push the nails out of her hand. I feel her hiss against my lips as the bloody nails clatter to the ground at my feet.

"Vipers are here for you" she says looking at me as I pull back from her.

"I know, but I don't care, I love you and I would take on the world for you" I spoke to her as I remove the straps from her body. I look back at her as she sits up and looks at me. She then begins to shake her head protesting me still being here. She places her hand on my forearm and looks at me.

"You need to leave now, leave me behind" she says caressing my cheek.

"No, I'm not leaving you" I say with a shake of my head as I look at Jade. I'm not going to leave her behind, so I help her off of the table. I stop as the door I came through suddenly slams shut cutting off our escape. Now I am trapped in a silver lined building with a wounded fiancé and three sadistic Vipers. I'm looking up as lights come on overhead lighting up the dark warehouse. I look back at her as she looks at me and I can see in her eyes that she is afraid to loose me. Just then I hear boots falling on a floor coming towards us and we both look forward.

I see Cottonmouth walking up towards us. He is wearing a leather jacket and on his arm I see the symbol of the Vipers. He looks at us and I see a smile sneak across as his ebony skin flexes. Suddenly he reaches back and pulls a pistol out and points it at us. He pulls the trigger and I grab Jade and we duck under as the bullets fly over us. I quickly grab her by her waist and I turn her towards a catwalk. I push off the ground and we jump through that air. I hear bullets whizzing by us and I look back as we land on the catwalk. My shoulder burns and I growl as I glance to it, I was grazed by a bullet. There was no smoke rising out of the wound telling me it wasn't a silver bullet. We look back to see Cottonmouth walking towards us.

"We need to get out of here" Jade says making me look at her as I help her walk down the catwalk.

"I know, but they have silver lined in everything. We need to get to the control panel so we can open the door and get the hell out of here" I say looking at her as we move down the catwalk.

We stop as Puff Adder appears out of the shadows and looks at us. He smiles just like Cottonmouth had at us. He pulls a pair of pistols out and points it at us so instinct takes over and I grab Jade in my arms and spin my body around. The gun fires and I fell the bullet rip the flesh of my arm cutting a chunk of it out. I growl in pain and glance back as Puff Adder walks towards us firing the gun. Man they suck for shooting. I jump back down carrying Jade with me. We land on the table that I had freed Jade from and we look to see Cottonmouth walking towards us. He's loading his pistol and there was still a smile across his face as he looks at us. This fucker needed to die.

Letting Jade go I launch myself at him quickly with power. I landed on the ground just as his gun came to be pointed at me. I growl deeply and shot forward towards him and grip his hand with the gun in it. I twist it quickly causing the gun to fire into the air. I twist it harder and I hear him growl out in pain and then roar in pain as I break his hand making him drop the gun. I shoot my hands forward and I grip him tightly by his face. I look into his one good eye and smile as I quickly twist his head fast. I hear it the sound of his neck breaking and I smile as his body slumps to the ground. I look to see blood spill out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Suddenly the ground kicks up in sparks and I look up to see Puff Adder shooting at me with his pistols. I growl and launch myself up to the catwalk and I land with a loud thud. I look into his eyes as he quickly turns the guns on me. He fires them into me and fuck it hurts like hell. I'm roaring in pain as I fall back to the catwalk as blood gushes out of my wounds. He is walking towards me reloading his guns when suddenly gunshots ring out. I look as the front half of his face gets cut off exposing his sinus cavity. The other bullets ripped into his throat tearing apart the soft flesh sending blood slashing across the catwalk. He crumples to his right and falls off of the catwalk and lands with a loud thud.

I look down at the body and slowly back to Jade who is clutching a smoking pistol. I stand back up and jump down to her and quickly move to her. I capture her lips in mine and pull her into a loving embrace. As I am hugging her I growl in pain a bit as I feel the wounds heal over. I suddenly feel Jade tense up as she pulls back and looks at me.

"We need to go now, there is one more…and he has silver bullets" she says looking at me.

_One more…Rattler_ I think to myself.

Suddenly a I hear the gunshot and my body lurches forward. I feel a crazy burning sensation and I know its silver, holy shit it hurts more inside of me then me just touching it. I look and I see Rattler clutching a revolver in his hand and he looking right at me. I see him smiling at me and we both know something, one of us will die tonight. I push Jade away so she wouldn't get hurt. I walk about ten feet from her and stared at Rattler. His face curls into a sadistic smile as he level the pistol on me. He pulls the hammer back on it and as soon as he did I roar and animal like roar at him. My fingers are hooked like claws and my arms are spread.

Suddenly my vision is filled with black hair just as the gun fires. Jade took a bullet for me, Jade is going to die. "NOOO…JADE…JADE" I'm screaming as I catch her and we slowly fall to the ground. I'm cradling her in my arms and I'm looking into her eyes as I feel tears begin to leak from my eyes. She reaches up and strokes the side of my face and just smiles softly at me. I nuzzle into her hand a bit before I slowly lay her body to the ground and close my eyes. I roar out and launch myself at Rattler who wasn't ready for it.

I grab his hand with the gun and twist it quickly making the gun fall free from his hand. I look into his eyes as I quickly punch my fist through his gut causing it to come out of his back. I glare at him as an animalistic growl goes across my lips as I look at him just as blood starts to drip over his lips. "You should have never come to LA" I hissed at him as I reached up and gripped his throat. I firmly took his Adam's Apple in my hand. I quickly pull my left hand to the left and I rip out the windpipe. I look as blood follows the arc of my hand moving through the air. His eyes roll back into his head and I push him off of my arm with a loud roar.

I glance at his body but quickly turn back to Jade who is looking at me. Blood is pooling around her body. I dart over to her side and kneel down and look at her as tears are pouring out of my eyes. I gently reach down and cradle her head in my hand and look at her.

"I love you" she says weakly looking at me, and I can just tell she is slipping from me. There is only one way to save her now, I have to infect her.

"I love you too, I'm going to save you" I say as I lean down and kiss her.

My free hand moves up her body and come's to a rest over the wound in her body. I feel my teeth become sharp like the wolf's. this is the only time that I change at all is when I am about to infect her. I look at her and warn her it will hurt very badly what I am about to do. She just nods slightly as I kiss the scar on her neck. Quickly sink my teeth into the same scar and as I do I dig my fingers into the wound. I'm moving my two fingers around until I wince in pain from coming in contact with the silver bullet. I quickly pull it out causing her to scream in pain. I remove my teeth from the wound and for some reason the wolf takes over. I gently lap the blood up and I am tender with the new wound. I have to say her blood taste as sweet as it smells. I can feel her blood dripping off of my shin as I look back at her.

"You're mine now and forever" I say softly as I tp my head to hers.

"And it's what I want" Jade says softly as she tips her head to mine.

"In three days we will change together" I whisper as I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I can't wait" she replies looking at me with a smile.

XX

_**(Chicago Illinois)**_

A man was walking briskly down the sidewalk towards a building. He wore a well pressed business suite an his dark hair kicked around in the wind. He was an Asian- American man and had a slender body. He walked into a building and walked straight to the elevator. On his tie one could see a bright golden pin that shined in the light. He pressed a button and crossed his arms behind his back. The pin was of a wolf skull and a snake coiled through it. This man was a Viper.

The doors opened and he walked out of the elevator and down the hall. He walked to the end of the hall and opened a door. He looked to see a man standing in a room looking out the window in the office. He had his left hand in his pocket and his right hand was in front of his body. There was a steady line of smoke rising up in front of the man as he moved his arm. A few seconds later there was a ball of thick smoke rising above him. He was a man in his mid thirties with a bald head. The man slowly turned and when he did the other man looked at him. His eyes were a grey color and they were hollow. He had a goatee and a scar that trailed down the right side of his face. He lifted his right hand up and took a drag on his cigar in his hand. He looked to the man as he gave him a swift bow.

"Bushmaster, what is it?" The man said looking at the other.

"Gaboon sir, Rattler, Cottonmouth, and Puff Adder have been killed by the last _Skin Walker_" Bushmaster said.

"Well my best team has failed me, gather the rest of the Vipers…we are going to LA" Gaboon said as he looked at Bushmaster who gave him another quick bow before turning to leave the room. Gaboon watched him leave before turning back to the window. He knew there was one last _Skin Walker _and _Lycanthroat_ and they were in the same city. He smiled to himself as he looked out the window. "The Vipers are coming, because just like the snakes you won't know we are there" he said as looked out the window.

XX

_**(Three Days Later)**_

Jade stood in front of a mirror with out a shirt on. She wore her bra and looked at her body. She looked at the scar Cat had given her and it was just there, forever. She looked at her waistline where her jeans were at. Just above her navel there was a round pink scar, a scar she had gotten from being shot by Rattler. The Vipers were dead now and it only left Cat to face. They were going to go after her during the next full moon, this nigh though it was for her and Tori. She pulled her shirt on over her head and turned back and walked out of the bathroom. She glanced out of the window and saw the sun setting.

Her car was with Beck who was working on it for her. So her and Tori were going to take the SUV to where they had went on their first run after Jade had found out Tori's secret. She walked outside and looked to see Tori already in the SUV so Jade climbed in. They drove out of the city and back to the same deserted road where they had gone to many times before. They climbed out of the SUV and walked towards the woods. Before they walked into the woods both of them stripped down until they were both nude. Together they walked into the woods and to a small rocky cliff.

"The first change is always the most painful" Tori said making Jade look ack at her.

Tori walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss before turning back and moving to another palace away from Jade. When asked why Tori said it would e dangerous to change next to one another. Jade looked at her as she disappeared into the brush. Soon though Jade looked up into the sky and her eyes locked onto the moon. As soon as she did she began to growl in pain. She closed her eyes tightly as she fell to her knees roaring in pain. Her eyes open and her blue eyes are just an even brighter blue. The pupils of her eyes were slit and the irises now covered her whole eyes.

She doubled over and her hands fell onto the rocks. Her roars of pain turned into deep animal like growls. She looked at her arms and hands at the muscles began to grow and expand causing her skin to split. Her face started to expand as her backbone began to push against her skin. Her ankles were rising up causing her to stand on all fours. She let out a final pain filled roar as all of her skin split and the wolf emerged. It slammed its paws down and shook its body shaking off the skin. It let out a powerful howl to the moon. Jade stopped and looked herself over slowly in her wolf form. She was a pure white wolf, her fur was a white as snow.

Just then she heard a crunching behind her causing her ears to perk up as she turned and looked to see Tori in her wolf form walking out of the brush. Her fur bristled and her back arched as she bared her teeth and growled at her. Tori did nothing but stand on her four paws and look at Jade as a soft wind kicked up. She looked at Jade's wolf form and watched her as she kept growling. The wind swirled around again causing Tori's for to swirl a bit. And the wind blew towards Jade.

Jade sniffed the air and her growling instantly stopped. She lifted her muzzle into the air and took long intakes of the air. Her eyes softened as she recognized the scent and she looked back to Tori. In a flash they bounded at each other with blinding speet. They slowed to a walk and looked at each other. There muzzles were only inches apart before they nuzzled their muzzles together. Soon though Jade rubbed her head against Tori's as she moved her white fur against Tori's red fur. She came back around and stood next to Tori who looked at her. Tori rubbed her head against Jade's before letting out a bark. With that they both mounded off into the woods to hunt.

Together they managed to bring down a full grown grizzly bear. After they fed both of them bounded back to where they had changed at. Their stomachs full of fresh meat they walked up to the small cliff and looked at the waterfall. The moon shined down on them as they looked around. Jade laid down on the rocks and crossed her paws before laying her head down on them. She snorted a bit as Tori laid down next to her. Tori looked around for a few seconds before she laid her head down onto Jade's neck. Slowly they both fell asleep like that until they woke up in the morning both in their human forms. Their limbs were tangled together but it didn't matter they were together now and forever. The last two _Skin Walkers_ and they had each other forever.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Hey yall a new chapter and i do have some bad news after this there are just two more chapter and then the epilogue. :( i know its sad but i am setting it up for the finally and the final showdown between cat the vipers and team Jori. ok one quick thing id like yall to check out a friend of mine called Raischenzo who is also an author on here has drawn one concept art for this story as well as three cover arts for some of my other stories i hope you will check them out. this is the link please check it out he is a great artist **.com/#/d4xjzcz on there you can find three other cover arts as well as som other drawlings for my stories and his. so with this chapter it has a dark side to Tori i hope yall like so please R&R thanks**  
><strong>

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Jade and Tori had their first change together and now they were dressing on the edge of the woods. Jade was looking herself over and she was amazed over how she looked. There was no scars from her skin tearing nothing, her skin looked tight like it had just before the change. She looked over to Tori who was dressed and sitting on a rock putting on her shoes. Jade pulled her shirt on over her head and walked over to Tori's side.

She sat down next to her and put her boots on and looked over to Tori. Tori was leaning back on the rock and looking up at the morning sun as it rose in the sky. She glanced over towards her and smiled at her. She looked as Jade looked back at her skin and hands. Tori smirked a bit and took Jades hands in hers and looked at her. "I was the same way, trust me you get used to it" Tori said with a smile as she kissed Jade's hands.

"Are you used to it?" Jade asked looking at her.

"No, but I know it all goes back to normal" Tori said with a smile as she kissed Jade. "Lets go home."

XX

A black SUV lead two semis as three helicopters roared over them. Gaboon rode in the front of the SUV looking out over the city. He looked at the three helicopters as they roared over towards the airport. He looked at the three attack helicopters as they landed at the LA airport. He glanced back to the semis as the SUV turned off at an exit and the semis followed.

Gaboon held three files in his hands and he was looking them over. The first one had a picture of a girl with red velvet colored hair. _Cat Valentine, werewolf type; Lycanthroat _he read over in his mind. He turned to the next file with a picture of a girl with brown hair and tan skin. _Tori Vega, werewolf type; Skin Walker _he then turned to the last file. _Jade West, human, Skin Walker Tori Vega's mate_ he looked at Jade's picture. He planed on hunting them with the next full moon because he knew that Tori and Cat would be going after one another.

The full moon was still three weeks away and they were going to kill them. The last two werewolves in the world are here in LA. They needed them to die and rid the world of their kinds forever. He looked back as the vehicles came to atop outside of a warehouse. The door opened and they pulled in to the warehouse whis was going to be there base. The helicopters landed in the large area behind the warehouse. He looked around at the fifteen total men he had. Vipers were never large in numbers so that they could hide and not be found by anyone.

"I want Bushmaster, and Fer-De-Lance to go and watch over Tori and Cat. The rest of you set sensors around the city. If these wolves move I want to know about it" Gaboon ordered and they quickly got to work. He walked into the back of one of the semis and looked at the nerve center of the operation. "In two weeks there will no longer be any werewolves in the world" he said with a smile as he looked at Cat's and Tori's pictures.

XX

_**(Two Weeks Later)**_

Jade and Tori were ready for the full moon and this night they were going to face Cat and kill her. They were in the woods behind their house that would take them to Cat's. They had already changed and together the white and red wolf bounded through the woods looking for the _Lycanthroat._ they found Cat's den and walked around the building sniffing and trying to find her trail. Soon Jade let out a bark causing Tori to look over to her. Tori bounded over to her and stuck her nose to the ground and she too picked up the scent.

They looked in the direction that Cat had gone and then looked at one another. The trail was leading into the city and they needed to go after her. Tori let out a soft growl and together they bounded into the city following the trail. Neither one had noticed the man standing in the trees who had been following them. He reached up to his ear and touched an ear piece.

"_Skin Walkers _on the move after _Lycanthroat, _I say again there are now two _Skin Walkers"_ the man said as he pulled out two silver lined swords.

"_Copy that we are tracking them now, you have a go Bushmaster" _a voice filled his ear as he bounded out of the tree and landed on the ground.

XX

Tori led Jade and together they ran through the back alleys of the city following Cat's scent. She had an easy scent to follow but she was erratic in her movements. They followed the scent until the stopped at a dead end. They sniffed the wall in front of them and looked up the scent went up the wall. They were looking around trying to find any way up until Tori let out a bark making Jade look. There was a fires cape leading up to the top of the building.

Jade and Tori slowly made their way up the narrow metal steps. As Jade was walking she stopped and looked at a window. Standing on the other side of glass looking at her was a five year old little girl. The girl looked into her bright brilliant blue eyes and Jade looked back at her. The girl looked back into the house before she looked back to the window and opened it. Jade looked as the little girl crawled out of the window and stood in front of her. Jade toward over her and looked down at her as she stood up and looked at Jade.

Tori was above them looking down at them as the child walked up to Jade. She was worried, Jade was still new to the wolf and she was worried that she would harm the child. What happened next shocked her beyond belief. The child reached her hand out towards Jade and gently stroked Jade's fur covered face. Jade nuzzled into the hand and emitted a soft purring sound. She licked the girls face making her giggle as she fell to the floor of the fire escape. Jade nuzzled her muzzle into the child and it made her giggle.

"Ruth time for bed" a woman called from inside of the house.

Jade looked into the house and then back to see the girl move out from under her. She looked as the girl stood up and moved inside of the house. The girl turned and looked at Jade and gave her a quick kiss on her wet nose. "Bye big doggie" the girl said with a wave of her hand and she quickly ran back into the house.

Jade turned and walked up and looked at Tori who was looking at her. After seeing what just happened Tori nuzzled herself against Jade and both of them let out a purring sound. Suddenly there was a roar from the top of the building making them both look up. The _Lycanthroat_ was close, and it was on the roof. They looked at each other before they both ran to the top of the building. They stopped and looked to see Cat standing over a mutilated body. She ripped a hunk of flesh off of the body with her clawed hand and ripped at it with her teeth.

She stopped when she heard a soft growling coming from behind her. The meat hung out of her mouth as she turned to face the growling. She stopped when she looked at two wolves one red and one white. She knew now that Jade was a _Skin Walker _now. It jst got far more interesting for them. She tossed the corpse over the side of the building and turned to face both of them fully. Her black eyes looked at both of them as they parted from one another and tried to hook around her.

She roared and launched herself at Jade first, her being knew made her easier to target. She pinned Jade to the ground and roared at her as she stabbed her claws into Jade's body. This made Jade yelp out in pain from the claws ripping into her flesh. Cat growled at her as she twisted the claws around making Jade whine out in pain. Suddenly Tori slammed into Cat's back and clamped down on her shoulder and shook her head violently. Cat roared as she stood up to her full height with Tori still clinging to her back and her teeth sinking in deep.

Cat reached back and her clawed hand gripped Tori's face. She looked to see jade suddenly jump up and slam her paws into Cat's chest and bite down hard. Together the three werewolves fell to the ground and became a rolling mass of fur, flesh, and blood. Jade slammed her paw down and growled at Cat as Tori moved around to be behind her head. Suddenly Cat slammed her hand into Jade's face and caused her to roll across the ground. Tori ran over to Jade's side and nuzzled her to her feet and looked at her as she got up. They looked as Cat got to her feet and stood up and looked at them.

They bounded at her and she stood ready for a fight. Both Tori and Jade crossed each other and launched themselves at her. She roared and threw her clawed hands out and as soon as she did she grabbed both Jade and Tori and lifted them off the ground. They growled and barked at her trying to get her, their jaws clamping shut just mere inches from her face. Suddenly they all heard a child's scream making them stop and look. Jade and Tori's eyes went wide when they saw her standing there. Ruth, the five year old child.

Cat looked at the child and she saw an easy meal. She looked to Jade and Tori before throwing them both back behind her. She snarled as she walked towards the child who was standing there looking at her. She walked up to the child and looked down at her. The child wasn't moving, she was trembling with fear as she looked at Cat. Cat brought her hand back and as she did the claws gleamed in the moonlight as blood dripped off of them. With a roar she swung her claws at the child.

Just then Jade landed in front of Cat's claws before they struck the child causing her to howl in pain. Cat stepped back in shock at what Jade had just done. Suddenly Tori ran up behind Cat and latched her teeth into her calf muscle and pulled her back from Jade and Ruth. Jade looked at her as she was dragged away. Ruth looked at her as she gently picked her up in her mouth and moved her to the fire escape. The child looked at Jade as she gently nuzzled the child. She gave her a scolding look with her eyes before letting out a thunderous bark.

She looked at Jade before descending down the steps. Jade looked at her when suddenly a clawed hand gripped her by her head and picked her up off the ground. She looked at Cat lifted her off of the ground and roared at her, Jade snapped at her jaws at Cat as her legs kicked out pushing Cat back off of her. She landed on the ground and looked as Tori limped over to her side. They looked at Cat as they stood there waiting there for her to attack. They started walking towards Cat growling at her with their backs arched. But they suddenly stopped and all three werewolves looked around as a thunderous sound could be heard.

Just then a helicopter raised up and a spot light fell in them. They looked up at it as two more rose up next to it. The three werewolves looked at the attack helicopters as they each moved around the building taking three different spots. On the side of the helicopters they saw them, the insignias of the Vipers. Suddenly the guns of the helicopters came to life and the roof began to get ripped apart as the bullets tore into building. Jade and Tori jumped back and looked as Cat jumped to the left. Tori barked and her and jade launched themselves off of the building.

Cat looked as they both ran off leaving her behind and two helicopters chased after them. Cat looked up at the helicopter as it circled around her and was ready to kill her. Suddenly Cat launched herself at the helicopter with a loud and thunderous roar. She landed on the nose of the helicopter making it lurch from her weight. That in turn made the helicopter start to spin out of control. She looked around as it kept spinning and just before it slammed into a building she jumped off. She landed on a building and turned to looked back as the helicopter slammed into a building sending a fireball into the sky.

She let out a triumphant roar as she looked at the burning wreckage. Suddenly she roared in pain. She spun around and looked to see a man holding two swords, and one had blood dripping off of it. She knew they were both silver but it didn't matter she was going to kill this Viper. She roared at him as he jumped through the air over her and as he did he slashed both sword through her back. She roared out in pain as she felt her blood rolling out of her back. She turned and looked at the man and roared at him as she launched herself at him.

He tried to dodge her but wasn't fast enough as her clawed hand stabbed through his gut. She lifted him off of the ground with a roar as suddenly he stabbed a sword through her shoulder. She roared in pain but looked as his hand fell off of the sword. It still burned in her flesh but she ignored the pain as she lifted her other hand up and stabbed her claws through his chin two claws came out of the top of his head. Blood was coming out of his nose and eyes as he looked at her. With a roar she ripped the man in half like nothing, spilling his blood and organs across the roof. She let out a triumphant howl as she jumped down from the building and disappeared.

XX

Jade and Tori were running down the main streets of LA with the helicopters in hot pursuit. They ran in-between cars as their horns blared at them. Jade jumped up onto a parked car and launched herself off of it and over a car that was speeding by them. Jade ran beside Tori as they quickly turned down another roar running past a group of people who had their cameras out and were recording them.

Bullets ripped into the ground around them sending chunks of pavement up around them. They glanced at each other as they turned towards the woods. They looked as one of the helicopters circled around and came to fly beside them. Jade looked past Tori and saw a man open the side of the helicopter. The man gripped a sniper rifle in hand and pointed it at them. Jade let out a bark to warn Tori and they both quickly stopped just as a bulled slammed into the ground in front of them. They quickly turned and ran for the woods, their only chance for safety.

Tori glance back and she saw the helicopters coming after them. Suddenly she saw a fireball behind one of the helicopters and she saw a missile flying at them. She quickly slammed into Jade's body just as the missile slammed in front of them. They skidded to a stop as the fireball shot high into the air and both helicopters roared over them. They looked as both of them turned back around to come after them. Suddenly the helicopters stopped and hovered for a few seconds before turning away and flying away from them. Jade and Tori looked at each other before they turned and bounded off into the woods.

Soon they found themselves standing together near a stream both panting wildly. They stopped and lapped water quenching their thirst. They stopped and looked back to the city as sirens were heard. Both of them slowly changed back to their human forms and looked at one another.

"Vipers, I thought you killed them" Jade said as they walked through the woods.

"I killed three of them, John said there was a group of them and the leader was named Gaboon" Tori said following behind her.

"Do you think they killed Cat" Jade asked.

"No" Tori said coming to a stop and looking up in a tree.

Both of them looked up to see the female figure standing in the tree looking at them. "Nice to see that you two survived" Cat said looking at them still in the tree.

"Wish we could say the same" Jade snarled at her.

"Well, I have to go and find them and kill them, I'll deal with you two later" Cat said as she bounded from tree to tree.

Jade and Tori looked at each other before they walked up through the woods. They moved through the woods still keeping an eye out for Cat and possibly Vipers. They looked at Tori's parents as they walked up to the back door and walked in. At first it was quiet and they moved over to the laundry room. Her father had put out clothes for them incase they had came here after a change. They got dressed and walked into the living room and stopped.

Furniture was over turned and there were two bodies laying on the ground. Tori's heart sunk as they walked over to the bodies but breathed out a sigh when she saw they were Vipers. Both of them had bullet holes in their chest and near them was a gun David's gun. Jade looked to see bullet holes in the walls and aside from that there was some blood stains on the walls. One of them was over a man who had a bullet hole in her head. She glanced to her left and saw sitting on the TV was a DVD. She picked it up and looked at it. Written across it was the words; _Watch This._ She called to Tori and they both stood in front of the TV and looked as Jade put it into the DVD player.

The screen came to life and they saw a man with a bald head, goatee and a scar on his face. _"Hello Skin Walkers Jade West and Tori Vega. Don't worry the Lycanthroat will be coming after us. But for right now I want you two to pay very close attention. I have your parents Tori" _he paused as he moved a bit to show David and Holly were tied up in a chair. Tori fell to her knees and looked at the TV screen as the man came back into view. _"I am Gaboon and this is what is left of the Vipers. The day before the next full moon I will meet you at Hollywood Arts where it all started. If you search for us we will kill them. So until then leave the Vipers alone. Remember the night before the full moon, when it gets closer we will contact you with more details. Oh and one more thing you two now have thirty seconds to get out of the house. See you in a month"_

The screen went dark and they both looked at each other before they ran to the door. The door opened and they ran as quick as they could from the house. Suddenly the house exploded and the shockwave slammed them both into a parked van. Jade rolled over and looked at Tori as she pulled her into her arms. Tori was crying as she looked at the burning remains of her parents house. She sat up and leaned over to Jade who cradled her tightly. They both stood up and looked at the house as debris fell back to the ground still on fire. They looked around as people started gathering around them looking at the burning house. Jade and Tori turned and started walking away from the house through the crowd of people. Jade had her arm around Tori as she led her away and down the street towards their house.

"Jade" Tori said softly.

"Yeah babe" Jade said glancing down to her.

"I don't care what it takes, when we face the Vipers, we will kill them all" Tori growled looking back up to her.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Hey folks new chapter for yall its a sad one too. before i get into the chapter i need to ask 2 questions and please leave your answers in the reviews. one would yall like a sequel tpo this story? from my past sequels have never been the best fro me it you want one let me know. 2 i have been thinking of doing a _30 days of night_ using Jori follwing close to the same time line as the movie if you like that idea too let me know. well onto the chapter there is one more main chapter to go then the epilogue so i hope you enjoy this one and dont for get to answer the questions please thanks R&R please**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Jade stood near Tori who was looking at a picture of her parents. It was getting close to the full moon which meant getting closer to facing the Vipers. Jade had been mowing an idea over in her head for a few days on how to end the Vipers. She took a drink of the soda and looked at her phone waiting for her reply to her text she sent to Andre and Beck. She sat the phone down and walked over to Tori and sat down next to her and looked over at her.

She saw how upset she was so she walked over next to her and sat down next to her. She looked at Tori looked at her and then back to the picture. Jade reached out and took her in her arms and cradled her tightly. Jade looked into her eyes as she looked back up at her. Jade captured her lips in hers and gently brushed her cheek with her hand. She pushed Tori down on the couch so that she was straddling her. She pulled back and looked at her as Tori's hands wrapped around the small of her back.

"We will get them back" Jade said stroking Tori's cheek.

"I know we will, but I don't want you to die. You almost did once for me, I don't want to see that again" Tori said stroking her cheek.

"Tori this time, only silver can kill me, I've always got your back I love you. Nothing will stop me from protecting you, or helping you" Jade said stroking Tori's cheek.

Jade looked at Tori as she leaned up and kissed her gently as Jade rested her shoulder on her shoulder. Tori's arms wrapped up around Jade's shoulders and pulled her closer. Jade's legs stretched out so that she was laying next to Tori on the couch. She nuzzled into the crook of Tori's neck and placed a soft kissed on her neck. Both emitted a soft purring like sound as they nuzzled together. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and pulled her tightly to herself. Soon they booth fell asleep clinging to one another as they breathed in each others scents.

Together they slept like that until the next morning. Jade woke up first and looked at Tori as she slept on her chest. Both of them were breathing in rhythm as their heartbeats matched. Both of them laid there as the sun peaked there through the window bathing them in the warm light. She looked over to Tori as she moaned a bit and nuzzled closer to Jade. This caused her to smile as she laid her head back on the pillow and looked up at the roof. It was the day they were going to face the Vipers and if everything worked out the Vipers were going to die. She knew there were only nine left which meant they were still outnumbered but they could handle them. She also knew that Cat would be there, Cat wanted to kill the Vipers too. There was no way in hell she would turn to Cat for help, if she was lucky Cat would get killed.

"Tori…Jade" Andre's voice sounded inside of the kitchen.

Jade carefully removed herself from Tori without waking her up. She moved into the kitchen to see Beck and Andre there. She motioned them to be quiet as they slipped out onto the back porch. They looked at her as she leaned on the banister and looked out to the woods. They looked at her as she breathed out a sigh and turned and looked at them as they stood there. She filled them in on what had happened and how the Vipers have Tori's family.

"So do you have a plan?" Beck asked looking at her.

"I do" she said looking at him.

XX

_**(9pm that night)**_

Jade drove her mustang slowly down the road towards Hollywood Arts. It was summer vacation for the students which meant no child would be harmed. She looked over to Tori who wasn't afraid but she could see how dark her eyes were. She wanted to kill these Vipers as bad as she did they looked as the school came into view. Jade turned ad pulled into the parking lot to see six men there waiting for them. Jade parked the car in front of them and looked as the lights shined onto them. Just then all six snapped their guns up and six green laser beams fell on them. Jade looked down and saw three on her chest and then glanced to Tori to see another three on her. She leaned over and kissed her softly slipping her tongue in for one more memorable kiss.

"Get out of the car" one of the Vipers called to them.

Jade and Tori climbed out of the car and looked as their guns were trained on them. Jade reached back and pulled out her pistol and as soon as it was visible all of the Vipers turned their guns on her. She looked at them as she dropped it on the ground and kicked it over to them. One knelt down and picked the pistol up and looked at them. Both of them put their hands behind their heads and walked forward as motioned by the men. They were escorted through the halls until they were pushed into the Black Box. It was a place they both knew all to well, this is where Jade actually started falling for Tori. It was back when Tori didn't rat her out for faking a black eye.

The small theater was dark except for one orange glowing object on the stage. Jade and Tori looked at one another before suddenly they were both hit in the back of the legs. They screamed out in pain as they fell to their knees and growled at the men behind them. Tori suddenly felt the butt of a gun get slammed to her forehead knocking her to the ground. Jade let out a thunderous roar as she turned and tried to attack the man who just hit Tori. She too was hit in the head by the butt of a rifle knocking her to the ground next to Tori.

All of the men surrounded them and began to kick them and hit them with the guns. Jade roared out in pain as she felt a rifle butt slam into her side breaking a rib. While they all were beating Jade and Tori slowly Jade's hand reached across to Tori and their hands met and grasped together. Jade suddenly felt a powerful boot strike to the center of her back making her head snap up with a yowl of pain. Tori looked at her as one of the Vipers dropped their knee into her side making her scream in pain as she felt a rib break.

"That's enough" A voice sounded from the stage making all of the Vipers leave them alone and back up a bit. "Leave."

Tori looked as they left and then she looked to Jade as she spat out some blood across the ground. They looked at each other before a light shined down on them lighting them up. Both had blood dripping off of their faces as they slowly got back to their knees. They looked forward as a man stepped into the light with a cigar in his fingers. It was Gaboon and he was smiling at them as he walked up to them.

"I am sorry for how they acted, you see they believe physical pain is the best way to break someone…I know otherwise" he said looking at them.

"Cut the shit Gaboon, were are my parents?" Tori snarled at him.

"In due time Miss Vega…in due time" Gaboon started as he looked at them as he took a seat behind them in one of the chairs. "I know emotional pain is the only sure fire way to break someone. I have been around long enough to know how to break your kind, _Lycanthroats _well we just kill. _Skin Walkers _are far more in touch with their human side then their cousins. This is our world human's are the top of the food chain we got that far because we evolved far enough. You and your kind do not belong in this world"

Gaboon made a motion with his hands and the lights over the stage came on one by one. The finally shined on Tori's parents who had their feet chained to the stage and their hands tied to a rope. It rope went up into the rafters and came back down to two men who gripped them in their hands. They then hooked them up to a winch and pressed a button causing the ropes to reel up taunt stretching out the elder Vegas. Tori looked over to Gaboon as he stood up and walked down to the stage and took two remotes from the men.

"Listen very closely because what you say chooses if they live or die" Gaboon said with a sadistic smile on his face.

XX

Two Vipers stood outside of the school watching out for any unwanted guest. One sat at one of the many tables in the café while the other leaned up against a wall. There were two inside of the school walking the halls while the other two were in the SUV parked out of sight. The one leaned up against a wall took out a cigarette and lit it and then passed one to the other man who lit his and took a drag on it. Just then the one sitting glanced towards the entrance to see a young man walking in to the café. He motioned to the other one who looked at him and then to the young man.

"Stop right there" One said as he raised his gun up and pointed it at the man. The other one walked up and raised their guns up and pointed the guns at him. Their green lasers targeted his chest.

"Whoa calm down guys I saw you two smoking and well I need a light" he said holding up a cigarette. The two Vipers looked at each other and then to the young man. One reached back and grabbed a lighter and handed it to him. They looked as the gun lit the cigarette and then passed the lighter back to him. "Thanks…I'm Andre."

"Why the fuck should we care what your name is" One growled as he took the lighter back.

"Well I figured you should know the name of the gun who's going to kill you" Andre said with a smile.

He looked as both of the Vipers looked at each other and before they could look back to him he reached back and quickly pulled a pistol out. They looked at him as he quickly fired two shots into one of them. The man fell back to the ground with blood gushing out of the bullet wounds in his chest. The other turned to Andre and looked at him as he placed the bun to his head and fired the gun. The bullet caught the man above his eyes and blew a hole out the back of his head. Andre smiled as the man fell back to the ground dead. Suddenly he was hit with the white lights of an SUV as it sped towards him.

He quickly ran back behind a car and looked as the SUV came to a stop and Two men jumped out. They quickly opened fire on the car Andre was hidden behind. The bullets crashed through the glass showering him with glass making him cover his head. He looked to see them standing next to the nose of the car reloading their guns. He took a final drag on the cigarette and then threw it as he grabbed a walkie-talkie. "DO IT NOW BECK" he roared into it.

The Vipers looked at the car that was filled with bullet holes. They kicked out the clips and grabbed new ones and loaded them. Suddenly their was a loud crashing sound and they looked to the left as lights bathed them, lights of a semi. Their ears were fill with the thunderous sound of the horn blaring. Both of them turned the guns on the semi and opened fire on the semi. Bullets bounced off of the nose of the semi as it sped towards them. Suddenly it slammed into one of them sending a spray of blood into the air just before it slammed into the SUV. The impact knocked the other man to the ground as the semi plowed the SUV into the wall.

The injured Viper rolled over as the semi stopped and the cab door opened. He looked up as a man stepped out of the cab and looked down at him. The Viper reached over for his rifle that was laying on the ground. As soon as his hand gripped the pistol grip of the gun a foot stepped on his hand making him growl in pain. He looked up to Andre as he looked at the other man who walked up.

"Great timing Beck" Andre said looking at him.

"Thanks, are they in the school?" Beck asked glancing back to the school.

"Yeah" Andre replied as he reloaded his pistol.

"You'll never save them…their kind doesn't belong, and you are no better then them. You two will die like them" the Viper growled looking at them.

"Oh shut the fuck up" Beck growled as he pulled a pistol out and shot the Viper in the head.

Andre and Beck ran into the school with their pistols up and ready incase of any surprise appearances. They stopped and saw light coming out from under the doors of the Black Box. They looked at each other before Andre ran forward quickly with Beck behind him.

"TORI…JADE" he roared as he ran towards the doors. He was focused on them when suddenly a man stepped out from around the corner and leveled a shotgun on him. His eyes grew wide as the gun fired knocking him back to the ground.

Beck's eyes grew wide when Andre fell to the ground blood splashing across the floor. Letting out a roar he raised the pistol in his hand up and fired shots at the Viper. They bullets caught the Viper in the head killing her quickly. He looked as another Viper broke from cover and ran into the Black Box. He turned the pistol on the person and fired a shot but missed the Viper. He looked to Andre who groaned a bit. He ran over to him and dropped down next to him and looked at the bullet wound in his chest. He looked at Andre as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Beck" Andre said weakly raising his hand up which Beck gripped hold of tightly. "Kill them and save the girls."

"I will…I swear it brother" Beck said with a soft sigh. He looked as Andre coughed up blood and then looked at him.

"Beck…kick some ass…make Canada proud" Andre said with a chuckle looking at him.

Beck chuckled a bit as he looked at Andre. "You just had to bring Canada into it" he said with a shake of his head. Beck gripped his hand tightly and looked as Andre's head rolled to the left and he stopped breathing. Beck reached forward and closed his still open eyes as he released his hand and looked at Andre's body. He started breathing deeply as he reached his hand up and rubbed his face and then looked to the shotgun. He reached over and picked it up and pumped it. He looked back to Andre one last time before standing up and turning to face the doors.

XX

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Gaboon roared as the Viper had ran into the theater.

"There are two men out there and they killed five of us so far" the man said looking at him.

Gaboon looked at him and then to Jade and Tori who were on their knees at his feet. He turned back to the other two men who were there with him. He motioned them to get ready for what was about to possibly happen. The three men ran up and trained their guns on the doors. Gaboon turned and looked up at the elder Vega's who were still strung up. He slowly turned back down to Jade and Tori who were looking up at him with smirks on their faces.

"You know what's going on…well then Holly dies" Gaboon said as he pressed a button.

"NO" Tori, Jade, and David roared at the same time.

To late the three of them watched as the rope holding Tori's mother began winding up. They looked at her as she screamed out in horrid pain as they heard her bones and joints started popping. Gaboon looked up at her and then to Tori who was looking away. He walked behind Tori and grabbed her head and turned it towards her mother. She fought against him but he kept a strong grasp on her.

"This is what your world has to offer for you" He hissed in her ear.

Tori was forced to watch as the rope stretched her mother almost a foot higher then her father. It started pulling slowly until finally there was one final popping sound. This time the rope ripped Holly's right arm off of her body spilling blood across the stage. Then with the sudden release of pressure the rope curled into the winch faster this time ripping Holly completely in half. Her top half flew up into the rafters while her bottom half landed on the ground splashing blood up onto David's face. Tori was looking on as Gaboon released her and walked around in front of her.

"Your all going to die tonight" he said as he pulled out a pistol and looked at Jade and Tori. He ejected the clip to the pistol and looked to see the shine of silver in the lights. He loaded the clip back in and cocked the pistol loading a live round into the chamber. He looked down to Jade and Tori as he let the pistol hang at his side. He raised the pistol and pointed it at Jade and then to Tori. "Which one of you will die first" he said as he moved the gun back and forth between them.

Suddenly the glass high above the stage shattered and a form flew through the broken window. Gaboon covered himself up as the glass showered down on him. He looked up at the other Vipers who had all turned and looked and they all saw it. Standing up slowly with its back turned to them was the _Lycanthroat_. It slowly turned to face them and when it did it let out a thunderous roar.

"KILL IT" Gaboon roared as the Vipers ran down to his side firing their guns at it.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Hey folks the final chapter and i have to say i have been super nice to yall quick post long chapters well this chapter i decided to be mean...not just mean but really mean. lol (Evil Laugh) i wanted to do this because i love suspence so i will let you get to it lol please R&R**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

Beck stood on the other side of the door and listened ad the gunshots started sounding. He knew something was wrong inside of the theater so he had to get in there. He reared up an kicked the door open and stepped inside to see what was going on. Four Vipers kept Cat pinned on the stage as bullets ripped into her flesh. The Vipers were to busy trying to kill Cat so he took this moment. She ran down back behind Jade and Tori and knelt down behind them. He saw rope tied around their hands and looked at them as they glanced back to him.

"Beck…where is Andre?" Tori asked looking at him.

Beck looked at them and just shook his head slightly and looked back at them. Jade and Tori looked at one another as he worked on freeing them. They all looked up as Cat roared at the Vipers and jumped to the right making the Vipers follow her. Soon Beck freed Jade and Tori and quickly they ran up to the stage. Beck was the only one who looked at the remains of Holly with wide eyes. Blood was spilled across the stage as her spine dangled freely and some of her internal organs were laying across the ground.

Tori looked at her father who was smiling at her as she freed his hands. He fell to the stage and looked up at them as he freed his feet. His face still had blood splashed across it from when Holly had died. He stood up and looked as the Vipers chased Cat through the halls of the school. He looked back to Tori as she gave him a hug and then stepped back from him.

"You and Beck need to get out of here, we need to stay behind" Tori said looking back between Back and her father.

"What, no…" David started but Tori quickly cut him off.

"We need to stay and face the Vipers, if we don't they will just keep coming back" Tori said looking at him.

David looked at Beck as he passed the shotgun to Jade who took it. He looked back to Tori who was looking at him. He only broke away from her gaze when Cat roared and gun fire echoed through out the school followed by a scream of pain. He looked back to Tori as he pulled her into a hug. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair softly. Slowly he pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I love you Tori, and no matter what happens I will be proud of you" he said looking at her.

"I love you too dad" Tori said as a lone tear rolled out of her eye. She turned and looked at Jade as she walked up to her and looked at her. They watched as Beck and David ran off into the school leaving them standing on the stage. Jade turned to Tori and gave her a soft kiss before they looked into the darkened school.

"You ready?" Jade said looking at her.

"Yes, let's finish this" Tori said and with they both bounded off of the stage and ran into the school.

XX

Gaboon had led the charge after Cat, now they had chased her into the gym of the school. She had managed to kill one of them but after killing the man she bounded away and disappeared. He walked in front of the group as the flashlights and laser sights swept through the darkness. He stopped for a few seconds when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Yes sir…ye have both the _Lycanthroat_ and the two _Skin Walkers _in the school…we are right now hunting the _Lycanthroat_…yes these are the last three werewolves…execute with extreme predigest yes sir" he said hanging up the phone.

He looked beck to Fer-De-Lance who was looking at him as well as the other Viper. Just then his eyes grew wide when he looked to see Cat appear out of the darkness and grab the other Viper. He looked to Fer-De-Lance who had turned with his gun up and ready. Gaboon grabbed him and pulled him over to a ladder that led up to the roof. They listened to the sound of tearing flesh as Fer-De-Lance got to the ladder first and climbed up.

They listened to the agonizing screams as cat ripped the man to pieces. Fer-De-Lance glanced back and looked as the flashlight on the other Vipers gun still shone. He looked as Cat bit down on the man's arm and pulled violently ripping it straight out of the socket. Blood splashed across the floor as she stabbed her clawed hand into his abdomen. He looked as she pulled his intestines out of his body stretching in her hands. He war screaming horribly in pain because Cat hadn't killed him and was making him suffer. Fer-De-Lance looked up at the hatch above and then back down to Gaboon.

"Gaboon" He said looking at him.

"Just climb" Gaboon growled at him.

"I'll be sure to tell Black Mamba you fought hard" Fer-De-Lance said glancing at him.

Gaboon looked up at him as suddenly his boot slammed into his face knocking him back to the floor ten feet below. Fer-De-Lace smiled as he opened the hatch and climbed out onto the roof. He looked at the helicopter that was on the roof waiting. He closed the hatch and placed his gun in the handle locking it in place. He turned back to the helicopter and opened the door and climbed in smiling proudly to himself as he started it up. Soon he lifted off of the school's roof and flew away leaving the school behind.

XX

Gaboon was looking up at the hatch in shock as he laid on the ground. Fer-De-Lance hand just betrayed him and left him for dead. He rolled over onto his stomach to see that Cat was gone and the bloody and dismembered body laid in the light. Cat was missing and so he gripped his pistol as he walked over to the fallen AK-47. It wasn't loaded with silver bullets but it could slow Cat down. He holstered his pistol and looked down the sights as he searched through the gym. He couldn't find Cat anywhere and so he slowly moved through the halls back towards the theater.

Just then he heard a soft growling behind him causing him to stop and slowly turn around. In the dark hallway he shined the light onto Cat blood dripped off of her face and claws. She roared at him as he opened fire on her. He turned and ran through the halls with Cat in hot pursuit of him. He stopped and turned and fired the gun at her making her roar out in pain and she stopped for a few seconds. He turned and ran quickly with Cat roaring after him as he ran. He listened as her claws clicking on the tile floor as she chased him through the hall. He rounded the corner and cut into a room and hid as he heard Cat run by the room.

He pressed the clip release to the rifle and grabbed another clip, his last one. He loaded it into the gun and cocked the action of the gun. He looked back out the door and saw the coast was clear as he walked out. He looked around before turning down the hall and running into the theater. He stopped when he saw that Jade and Tori were gone and so was David. He growled in anger and frustration as he turned and left the theater and started down the halls again. He stopped when he heard the roar of Cat and it was close. He turned and started running. Suddenly he stopped moving but his body still kept moving forward. Something had stopped him and the AK-47 fell from his hand and clattered onto the ground. Blood was oozing out of his mouth as he looked down at his stomach to see an arm sticking out of it. He looked back up to see the arm wasn't the _Lycanthroat's _arm, it looked human. Slowly he lifted his head up until he was at eye level with Tori and Jade who were looking at him.

XX

Beck and David stood outside looking at the school, they wanted to help them anyway they could. They had seen the helicopter leave but they didn't know who was in it or where it was going. David had cleaned his face off of his wife's blood and looked at the school. He glanced back to Beck to see him pacing around like a caged animal. He then had an idea and he quickly walked over to Beck.

"I need your phone" David said looking at him. Beck nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out. He took it from him and punched in a few numbers. He placed it to his ear and listened as it rang for a few seconds before it was answered.

"_This is Chief Alex Walters how may I help you?" _a gruff sounding voice came through the phone.

"Alex it's David" David said into the phone.

"_David, what the hell, we thought you were dead" _Alex said to him with a shocked voice.

"Look I can explain it all later right now my wife is dead and my daughter is in danger. I need a full SWAT mobilization to Hollywood Arts" David said into the phone as he heard another roar come out of the school.

"_David what's going on?"_ Alex asked in the phone.

"I'll explain it when you get here, please send the help" David said looking at Beck.

"_Alright, we are on our way" _Alex said as the line went dead.

XX

Tori and Jade looked at Gaboon as he hung off of Tori's arm blood dripping out of his mouth. He looked at them as his eyes started to sink in his skull. He reached his hand up and placed it on Tori's shoulder and looked into her eyes. He grunted in pain as she pulled her arm out of his gut. He stood there looking at her as she glared at him.

"You may have killed me but there are many other groups of Vipers out there. They will come for you two" he growled at them.

"And until that time we will be ready" Jade snarled looking at him.

"This is for my mother, and all the people you killed" Tori growled at him. She punched her fist into his chest and ripped it back out quickly. She held her hand up and in the gleaming light of the street lights Gaboon saw his still beating heart in her hand. She squeezed it quickly crushing the soft organ in her hand. Blood oozed over her hand as she looked at him as he fell to his knees and then back to the ground.

Tori looked down at him as she dropped the crushed organ onto Gaboon's body. Jade looked at her and saw a few tears slipped from her eyes as she looked down at Gaboon's body. Jade reached over and pulled her into her arms and kissed her softly. She tipped her head to Tori's and looked into her eyes. "It's over" Jade said softly as she stroked Tori's cheek.

Jade looked at her as she was about to say something so her but stopped. They both heard the soft growling and looked to their right. Once they did they looked into the black hollow eyes of Cat's _Lycanthroat _eyes. Before either of them could react Cat backhanded Jade sending her flying down the hall. She slammed into the floor and slid another thirty feet until she slammed into the bar wall. She groaned in pain as she looked up to see Cat towering over Tori. Just then her eyes grew wide when Cat stabbed her clawed hand through Tori's gut and picked her up off of the ground.

"TORI" Jade screamed as she jumped to her feet. She looked as Cat turned and looked at her. Cat roared at her as she threw Tori off of her arm slamming her into the locker. "NOOOOO" Jade screamed as she started running down the hall towards Cat. As she was running she felt it, she felt the wolf inside her clawing to get out. Suddenly her skin began to split like her clothes and as she ran she let out a roar as the white wolf shot out of her chest.

She landed on her paws and let out a thunderous bark as she looked at Cat. Her fur bristled as her back arched and a loud growling came out of her. She walked forward towards Tori and nuzzled her gently with her muzzle on her side making Tori moan a bit. She looked down at Tori as she turned her head to her and looked at her. Jade looked at her and whimpered causing Tori to smile at her a bit. Her smile was weak and Jade saw this as she looked over to Cat. She growled loudly as she stepped over top of Tori to protect her.

Without hesitation Jade launched herself at Cat and slammed into her and pinned her to the wall. She backed up and ran at Cat slamming her body into her with a thunderous bark. Cat took the moment and gripped Jade by her neck and picked her up and slammed her into a wall. Still gripping her she threw her down the hall causing her to crash through a door into a classroom. Jade growled a bit as she shook her head and got back onto her paws. She looked back as Cat started running down the halls towards her.

Jade bared her teeth as she let out a powerful bark and ran out of the room at Cat. She slammed into Cat causing her to rear up on her back legs with Cat's arms wrapped around her. Both of them were biting at each other their teeth snapping shut at each other. Cat couldn't get a good grip on Jade as she kept wriggling around trying to get free. Just then Cat picked Jade up and with a roar turned and threw her down the halls towards the theater. Jade bounced across the ground and finally her claws managed to catch stopping her from sliding any further. She looked up as Cat came running down the halls at her.

Jade bounded at her and soon she bounded over her head only to have Cat's claws shoot up and slice her side open. She let out a yelp as she slammed to the ground. She looked back at her wounds and saw her blood staining her white fur. She growled as she looked right to Cat who was turning to face her. She let out a bark mixed with a growl as she jumped at Cat, slamming them both to the ground. Cat rolled over pushing Jade onto her back with her legs in the air kicking trying to get Cat off of her. It however made Cat shoot down and bite her in the thick of her neck.

Jade howled in pain and howled again as Cat stabbed her claws into the side of her chest. She could feel Cat's claws moving inside of her putting her in more pain. She mustered the strength and rolled her body over pinning Cat to the ground. Her head shot back and clamped down on Cat's hand and she ripped it out of herself. She clamped down hard this time and she heard the sound of Cat's hand breaking in her jaw. Jade then jumped back still clamping down on Cat's hand. She shook her head violently popping Cat's arm out of its socket.

Cat roared out in pain as her right arm shot across and slammed into the side of Jade's face. This caused her to let go of her hand go and roll across the floor. She looked to Jade as she stood up her left arm dangled at her side as she looked at it. Blood was rolling off of her hand and dripping to the ground. She quickly threw her arm up and relocated it making her roar out in pain. She looked to Jade just ad she jumped at her. Her paws were out and her mouth was open. Cat ducked low and just as Jade was over top of her she shot up and slammed her body into hers. This caused Jade to tumble through the air and slam into the ground on her back.

Jade got back to her feet slowly and looked as Cat ran up to her and kicked her across the face making her spin across the floor. She looked as one of her canine teeth laid on the ground at her feet. She growled as she looked back to Cat just as she came up to her and kicked her in the side sending her flying through the air. Jade slammed into some lockers and she laid there. She looked to see Tori laying on her side looking at her, blood was pooling around her. Jade's eyes locked with Tori's and Jade felt a new wave of anger wash over her.

Just as she got to her feet Cat picked her up off of the ground and above her head. With a thunderous roar she slammed Jade into the lockers and then turned and threw her down the halls. Jade bounced and rolled across the ground until she came to a rest near Tori. She looked at the gaping hole in Tori's gut and it caused her to let out a soft whimper. She looked up to see Cat come running down the halls towards her. She looked over to Tori again and she could see she was suffering from the wound. She looked back to Cat as she got closer towards them.

Jade let out a thunderous bark and launched herself at Cat. She slammed into Cat knocking her to the ground with a powerful thud. She latched her teeth onto Cat's forearm and shook her head violently as she quickly snapped her head back. With that she stripped the flesh from Cat's arm. She released Cat and jumped over her and landed behind her. She then latched her jaws down on the crook of Cat's neck and shook her head as she dragged her across the floor. Cat's hand came up and gripped Jade's face and pulled her off and threw her into some lockers.

Cat stood up and looked at her left arm to see the flesh hanging down in shreds. Blood was rolling out of the wound and her bones shined in the light. She turned to Jade just as she ran up to her. Her teeth clamped down onto Cat's calf muscle and shook her head violently. She managed to rip the muscle off of Cats leg causing her to fall to her knees. Jade then shot forward and clamped her jaws down on Cat's wounded arm. With this bite she removed Cat's left arm. Cat spun around and backhanded Jade sending her rolling across the floor. She looked down at her arm as it slowly transformed back into her human arm.

Cat looked up at Jade as she slowly walked around in front of her. He back was arched and with a shake of her head she let out a powerful bark. Her white fur was stained with both black and red blood. Jade's tongue came out from in-between her teeth and locked her nose as she looked at Cat. Cat looked around before she slowly turned back into her human form. Her right hand went over and grasped on the stub of her arm. Cat looked at Jade stood there looking at her.

Jade growled and launched herself at Cat and pinned her to the ground under her paws. Jade kept growling as she looked into Cat's eyes as she looked back at her. Suddenly Jade shot down and clamped her jaws around Cat's throat and began to shake her head violently. Cat's blood shot up over Jade's white fur face and over her left eye. Cat managed to scream out in pain as Jade slammed her paw down onto Cat's breast. She pulled her head back and ripped out her throat pulling out her windpipe, esophagus, and veins. She shook her head and looked as the blood splashed across the floor. She quickly shot back down and clamped her teeth around the exposed and bleeding neck. She shook her head violently this time ripping Cat's head off of her body. She then tossed the head up in the air and clamped down on it in her mouth. She clamped harder this Tim crushing Cat's head in her mouth splashing blood and brain matter across the floor. She opened her mouth and let the destroyed skull fall to the ground.

Jade looked down at Cat's body and slowly turned and looked over to Tori. She then morphed back into her human form and fell to her knees, black blood coating her nude body. She fell to her knees, blood coming out of her own wounds. She slowly crawled over to Tori's side and rolled her over. She gently cradled Tori's head in her hands and looked down at her. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she looked down at Tori. The wound in Tori was bleeding badly and she could see she was suffering badly.

"Jade" Tori said weakly looking at her.

"Yes Tori" Jade said softly as tears dripped out of her eyes.

"When you first met me…did you think we would be here?" Tori asked as she groaned in pain.

"No…and if I could do it all again, I wouldn't change a fucking thing" Jade said as she stroked Tori's cheek.

Tori smiled weakly as she reached up and stroked Jade's cheek as she pulled her down to kiss her. She ran her fingers through Jades black blood soaked hair. "Jade, I want you to do something for me" Tori said weakly looking at her.

"Anything babe" Jade said looking at her.

"Put me out of my suffering" Tori said looking at her.

Jade's eyes went wide and then she started shaking her head but Tori reached up and stopped her and nodded to her. Jade wept harder as she looked into Tori's eyes as she nodded at her. Slowly Jade crawled over to Gaboon's body and pulled his pistol out of it. She looked at the pistol as she ejected the clip know there was one left in the chamber. She looked at all of the bullets and pushed them out until there was one left. That was after she fulfilled Tori's wish she would then put the gun to her head. She couldn't live with out Tori nor would she want to.

She crawled back over to Tori and placed it to her head and looked at her. "I can't do this" Jade said pulling the pistol back. She looked up as lights and sirens started blaring as cop cars pulled into the school. She looked back down to Tori who was looking at her.

"Please, I'm suffering and I wont make it" Tori said looking at her.

"If you die, then I will die, we will do it together" Jade said softly as she kissed Tori.

Tori looked at her and nodded as Jade placed the gun back to her head. She pulled the hammer back of the pistol and looked at Tori. She closed her eyes as tears rolled out of her eyes. She opened them back up to Tori as…

* * *

><p><strong>This is not a mistake this is how the chapter ends i am really mean lol you will have to wait until the epilogue to find out what happens.<strong>


	22. Epilogue

**Hey yall i know i know the last chapter was supper mean (laughing evilly) well this one is a tear jerker and aside from that in case you were to pissed at the last one to notice it has been set up for a sequel but i will get it up sometime but i will be working on another story plus my fics on fictionpress i wold like to see some of yall check em out i have the same screen name. but i hope yall have enjoyed the story so pleases R&R and let me know what you thought of it thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_**(Hollywood Arts Five Years Later)**_

She felt alone now, like there was no one else. She sat at a small table in the classroom and looked at the picture of her and Tori. It was the picture of when she found of that Tori was a werewolf and now she was one. Jade reached up and rubbed her hand through her hair and looked at her raven locks to see the tips had the start of white like the wolf. It was a full moon tonight and she had to go to the woods tonight.

Her thoughts were broken as she looked up to see Sikowitz walking in. He wore his normal outfit and still he looked the same hair. He sipped a coconut and looked around the classroom. "My, my you have certainly have done a lot with my old room, are you ready for your first day as an acting teacher?" He talked as he took a seat and looked at her.

"Yeah, are you ready to be the new principle?" Jade asked looking at him.

"Yeah very" He said with a smile. Just then the bell for school to start went off and he smiled as he looked at Jade. "Middle schoolers first" He said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

Jade smiled at him and looked as he left the room. She looked back down to the picture of her and Tori and picked it up. She placed a soft kiss on the picture over Tori's lips. She pulled it back from herself and looked as the door opened and children from the ages of ten to thirteen walked in. She stood up from her table an smiled as everyone walking ton the room. They took their seats and so she walked up to the stage. She looked at the stage and smiled slightly as she remembered all of the times she had came up here.

"Hello class, my name is Jade West, by you can call me Mrs. West. I want to know all of your names but after that we jump right into classes" Jade said looking around at the students. She listened as each of them called their names to her but there was one name that made her stop and look at the girl. A little ten year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Ruth and hearing the name it made Jade think back to the night that led to the night five years ago.

_Click…click_ she heard the gun misfiring causing pain to wash over her. She shook it off and walked around looking at every one. She then began to tell them about improve acting. She walked around talking and acting out scenes for the class. She looked as the students as they laughed at her funny improve acts. While she acted for the class giving them demonstrations she thought about how she had gotten here. No director would higher her because of her scar on her side and when she was hitting a low point Sikowitz came to her. He knew she was a great actor and that the directors wouldn't hire her was something he hated. He had offered her his old job and she gladly took it.

The bell rung and the class left and so Jade went back to her desk and sat down. She looked at the picture again and then reached up and rubbed her necklace. It was a necklace of a wolf similar to the one she had gotten Tori. She then became aware that some one had came up to her desk and was looking at her. Her eyes lifted up and she saw Ruth standing there looking at her. She looked as Ruth leaned closer and looked her in the eyes and then she smiled lightly.

"Your eyes look so familiar" Ruth said looking at her.

"Well I guess I just have those eyes" Jade said with a smile looking at her.

"I saw eyes that blue once when a wolf saved my life" Ruth said looking at her.

Jade looked at her and smiled as she walked out of the room. It was the same girl from all though nights ago. She smiled as she looked at the next class to come in and she started teaching them. She went about her day teaching the classes until it was time to go home. She had to make a stop first and she couldn't wait to make this stop. She drove down the road to the elementary school. She parked out-front of the school and climbed out of the _Mustang _that she still owned. She looked as the kids ran out of the school she spotted two kids running right at her one was a brown haired girl and another girl who had auburn colored hair.

"MOMMY" They both screamed running at her.

"Holly, Melissa" She said as she quickly through her arms around them and hugged them. They had been adopted when they were infants and Jade had named them after the two mothers she had lost. There was one problem with her being a werewolf, she was sterile she could never have children of her own. She got them into the car and drove down the road with her having to change tonight they would stay with Beck. She drove down the road until she pulled into a mansion.

Beck stood outside waiting for them with a wide smile on his face. He had his break, he had become a famous movie actor. But even with him being famous he still had time to be around and hang with his friends. He still clung to being the best friend Jade needed. He smiled and laughed as the children jumped out of the car and ran to him. He wrapped them in a hug and picked them both up and looked at them as they smiled. He glanced back as his own wife walked out and smiled at the children before taking them into the house. Jade walked up and looked at beck as he turned to face her.

"You going to be ok tonight?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning" she said with a smile as she passed him a bag of clothes for the children.

XX

Jade stood in the woods fully nude as she looked up at the moon. She felt the wolf clawing to get free and soon it was. The wolf stopped and looked around but it didn't howl. Instead it bounded off into the woods and began to run north west out of the city following the woods along the way. She stopped in front of a small stream and looked down at it.

_**I remember what you wore on the first date**_

_**You came into my life and I thought**_

'_**Hey, you know, this girl is something**_

_**Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away **_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

She bounded over rocks and crashed through brush as she ran out into a field. Her sapphire eyes looked around the field as the moon light shined down on it. She lifted her nose to the sky and she smelled the air. She sniffed again and this time she picked up an all to familiar scent. She looked to her left as the wind kicked up a bit causing her fur to swirl around. She sniffed again and took off running towards the woods she was looking at.

_**So maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**I'm thinking two is better than one**_

Jade skidded to a halt in a small clearing in the woods. She sniffed the air again and this time the scent had moved making her let out a soft whine. She then stopped and looked to the right and bounded off into the wood in that direction. She looked around for a bit trying to figure out where this scent was moving too. She looked around and stopped and looked up at a waterfall in front of her. He mind raced as memories came back to her.

_**I remember every look upon your face**_

_**The way you roll your eyes the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing**_

_**Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and everything's ok**_

_**I'm finally now believing**_

Jade looked at the waterfall before she looked to her right. She saw that path leading up to the rock ledge and she bounded up it. She came to a stop and looked out across the woods as she stood on the rock ledge. It was the very same one where she saw Tori changed and where she changed the first time. She looked out across the woods and sniffed that air. The scent she had been following was thick here and she knew it must be close. She snapped her head up and let out a powerful howl. She listened for a few minuets but heard nothing reply. Her ears flattened against her head as she lowered her head and let out a soft moan. She let out a whine as she snapped her head up and let out a mournful howl as she laid down on the ground. She began to let out soft whines as she laid her head down on her paws.

_**That maybe its true that I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_**I remember what you wore on our first date**_

_**You came into my life and I thought 'Hey'**_

Jade was still laying on the rock ledge looking out across the woods. She was still letting out a whining noise as she looked out across the woods. Suddenly her ears perked up as she head a rustling in the bushes behind her. Her head picked up slowly and turned and looked towards the bushes. She stared into the dark of the woods waiting for what ever it could be. Maybe the Vipers had finally come back for her. She listened as the sound got closer to her and she just looked. Stepping out of the brush was a red furred wolf, but not just any wolf, it was Tori. Jade jumped onto all fours and ran up to her and Tori closed the distance too.

Their muzzles rubbed together as their head wrapped around one another. They pulled back and began to lick each others faces. Both of them were letting out joyous barks and purring sounds. They stepped back from one another and Tori walked up to the ledge and looked down and then back to Jade who had walked up next to her. They both bounded down into the woods and took off through the trees. Both of them were running as they dodged trees. They ran splashed through a stream and ran out onto a hill behind the giant Hollywood sign. Both stopped and looked at one another before they snapped their heads skyward letting out a pair of harmonious howls.

_**Maybe it's true that I cant live with out you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking **_

_**Ooohhh**_

_**I can't live without you**_

_**Cause baby two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I've figured out when all is said and done**_

_**Two is better than one**_

_**Two is better than one**_

XX

The sun began to rise and Jade woke up and looked to her right. She felt her heart sink as she looked to her left and saw nothing. Tori must not had been there the night before she must had thought it up. She sat up and looked at her hands as tears poured out of her eyes. She tipped her head into her hands ad sobbed wildly as she felt like she was loosing her sanity. Suddenly she jumped when a pile of clothes landed next to her.

"What's with all the crying baby?" Tori's voice sounded behind her.

She spun around and looked at her and saw her smiling at her. She quickly jumped up and threw her arms around her making more tears roll out onto her eyes and onto Tori's shoulder. She kissed her passionately as she looked into her eyes. She looked over Tori's nude body and looked at the pink scar on her stomach and looked at where Cat had stabbed her. The gun had jammed when she tried to end Tori's suffering and it was a good thing. She had healed over before the SWAT team had shown up. Tori had been on tour for the past month and Jade had been missing her badly. Now Tori was back and everything was going to be normal until her next tour.

"Come on, lets go home" Tori said with a smile as she and Jade got dressed and both of them took their hands in each others. They walked towards the road where the _Mustang _was parked. The sun shined on them as the stood next to the car. Tori turned and looked to Jade and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you" she mumbled against Jade's lips.

"And I love you" jade said with a smile as she ran her hands through her hair. Together the climbed into the car and they looked at each other. Jade put the car in gear as they took off into the city towards Beck's house. She smiled to herself as she looked out the window, she had her family together now, and together they could face what ever time threw at them.


End file.
